Midoryia's Sexual Adventures
by Herolover27
Summary: Midoriya is often seen as just plain and a little bit cute. But in bed, he's a monster, and soon every girl in the franchise would know it. Deku/Harem OCC Midoriya. Rewrites finished *Was once Midoriya Services
1. Momo

"Midoriya", someone said to grab his attention. Looking up from his hero notebook, Izuku saw Yaoyorozu standing near his desk.

"Remember we have some tutoring tonight," she said with a smile on her face.

"Right I know, I can't forget" responded the green haired boy who also had a smile on his face.

"You're having tutoring Midoriya. I bet you will learn a lot of important lessons," remarked Mineta, the class pervert. The whole class than beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You know now that I think about it," Kaminari spooked up "Midoriya has been spending a lot of time with the girls".

"Maybe they all have some sort of tutoring," replied Mineta, not learning his lesson.

"YOU PERVERT," yelled out Uraraka as she hit him on the head, knocking him out.

That did not stop the other boys from asking some questions. Like why on every night, Midoriya was with another girl in their class. On Mondays, he discussed hero stuff with Torru. On Tuesdays, he helps Mina with her homework. Wednesdays he had music lessons with Jirou. Thursdays he hangs out with Uraraka. Fridays were tutoring with Momo. Saturdays were playing games with Tsuyu. Sunday was the only day where Midoriya did not spend time with any female.

However, the boys dismiss it as nothing peculiar.

"Nah, he's too innocent," said Kaminari.

"It's unmanly," said Krisima.

"They know the rules on relationships" Idia replied.

"He's way too shy," said Bakugo. He was sure that Deku was not banging any girl, let alone all in their class. Even Bakugo knows that Deku would be too much of a stuttering mess to make moves on a girl, let alone have sex with one.

 **That Night:**

At a time when most people were asleep, a green haired boy was at a certain girl's door. He knocked 6 times.

"Why are you here?" was the response.

"For tutoring," Izuku said.

"You can come in," a seductive voice replied.

Opening the door, he saw that the only light source was a bunch of candles lit around the room and on a king sized bed was a naked rich girl. That girl was Momo Yaoyorozu. With F-sized breasts, that would make most women jealous. Legs so slim, that supermodels couldn't even compare too.

"I think you might like your new lesson," she said.

"I think I'm not the only one," Midoriya replied in a seductive tone as he began taking off his clothes and locking the door behind him.

First, he took off his shirt, showing the girl his six pack. It was always a surprise for Yaoyorozu to see that. No matter how many she sees his chest, she's always surprised when she sees it. Then he took off his pants, revealing a tent in his underwear. Slowly lowering it, Momo soon saw the python coming out of his underwear. Ten inches long and thicker than a wrist, it was not something you expect a person like Midoriya to have.

Seeing the cock in front of her, made Momo wet, staining the bed. Using her fingers, she made a gesture saying, "Come here."

Now fully naked, he jumped on the bed with Momo. They immediately started kissing, as if they were used to this routine. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Although Momo was trying, it was clear that Midoriya was winning. Wrapping both arms behind him, Yaoyorozu brought the boy in closer. Izuku taking the chance moved his hand to Momo's pussy. Putting two of his fingers in, he started at a slow pace but soon went faster, with his finger becoming a blur.

"Oh, Izuku" she moaned, escaping from his kisses. Izuku started to kiss her neck, giving her hickeys. Making Momo moaned louder than before. Midoriya stopped kissing her neck, moved down to her pussy, and began licking as fast as he could.

"Izuku," the black-haired girl moaned. Her moaning only made him go faster.

However, bored from doing the same thing every week, Deku had an idea pop in his head. Putting his hands behind the girl's butt, he raised them up in the air.

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Yaoyorozu asked as he was doing something he had never done before. Opening up her legs, Izuku saw the girl's pussy. Gathering up all of his bravery, Izuku licked her pussy. Momo had no idea how to react to this. On one hand, that was her most sensitive spot, however, she knew how good Izuku was with his tongue, so she let him continue. He licked repeatedly until he just put his whole tongue in her butt.

Momo, in response leg, locked him, forcing him to continue licking her. That just made him go faster than before.

"Izuku, I'm going to cum," Momo said. Hearing this, he went even faster than before, with his tongue going at unmatched speeds.

This went on until "I'm Cumming" Momo yelled as her pussy juices sprayed all over his face.

Exhausted, Yaoyorozu collapsed on the bed. However, Midoriya was not finished.

"Remember, you order the double service," he said revealing his ten-inch cock.

Put another seductive look on her face she said: "The give me your service" spreading her legs apart. He rubbed his cock against her pussy for a while before putting it all in her.

"Humph" Momo grunted as she felt it going in. It went in her going in deep and quick. With their mouths connected as Izuku went faster. Using his hands, he started to massage her with her breasts. Their mouths separated again, as Momo started to moan again. Using his now free mouth, he began to suck on the black-haired girl's breasts.

She moaned louder than ever before. The pleasure was filling her in many ways.

"Izuku, oh Izuku" she moaned loudly. She felt wonderful. His huge cock was stretching out her womb. His hands and mouth were playing with her breasts. She was in wonderland. It got even better when Izuku put his hands on her butt and lifted her up in the air, with her breasts being on the same level as his head. Still thrusting in her, Izuku put his mouth on the girl's breasts and started to suck on them like a newborn baby.

"Momo, I going to cum soon," Izuku said. "Midoriya, please cum in me" Momo lustfully said and just like that bursts of his semen came into her. To her, it was as if a wave of relief came all over her. His cum felt hot and there was some leaking out. "Hey, Momo," the green haired boy said.

She looked over at him and noticed that he was putting his clothes back on. "You still using birth control right?" asked the young hero. "Yeah, why?" respond Yaoyorozu. "Well, no offense but I'm not ready to become a father" he replied. Momo never understood that part of him. He acted like a father to both Eri and Kota. "Well, don't worry. Plus I'm sure you if you did, you couldn't give the other girls your service" Momo replied.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy your service," said Izuku with a smile.

"I just have one question Izuku."

"What is it?"

"How come you a stuttering mess everywhere else, but in bed?" she asked.

"I guess it's just something natural for me I guess," he muttered. Before he left the room, he heard Momo say something.

"I'm sorry what did you-" Momo kissing him interrupted him.

Their lips part and she said, "I can't wait for your service next week," she whispered.

"I'm glad I made you satisfied" the green haired boy smiled.

"WAIT" Momo yelled out.

Halting at the door, Izuku turned around to face her.

"Can you stay with me for the night?" the vice president asked him. She had a large blush on her face and looked embarrassed by her question.

"Sure" he answered, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

They got into the bed (with no clothes on) together, with Momo wrapping her arms around Izuku. He felt the warmth coming off from her body. Turning around, Midoriya saw that there was a simile on Yaoyorozu's face as she looked right at him. Realizing that Midoriya was looking right at her, Momo's face became redder than an apple and she turned around, with her back facing him.

"Is something wrong Momo?" the boy asked, as he got closer to her. The black haired girl did not answer, leaving only a pregnant silence. It did not help that the boy wrapped the black haired girl in a hug.

"You're not hurt are you?" the kind boy asked her. Momo was hurt but was too shy to tell why. Seeing something wrong with her, Izuku got closer to the point where their cheeks were rubbing each other. Although she didn't mind him caring for other people, it was the lengths that he would go to that she was bothered with. Looking at the arms wrapped around her, she saw the scars that were covering most of his arms. Momo put her hands on his most recent injuries. The ones he got at the training camp where he saved the young boy who lived there. It was a mark of how difficult he fought to save him.

"I am hurt Izuku," Momo answered.

Tightening the hug the boy told her "How can I help you?" Izuku was a hero, she already knew that. In fact, he might be the most heroic person she knows, and that includes the heroes who work at their school. He would most likely risk his life if it meant saving some random stranger. That was what she loved most about him.

"Don't get hurt as much," she mumbled not wanting him to hear her.

Unfortunately, Midoriya did hear.

"How does me getting hurt, harm you?" Deku asked. Realizing that Izuku heard her, Momo had the biggest blush she has ever had in her life. Seeing her reaction, made Deku worry about his classmate. He didn't want to see her like this. Izuku kissed her cheek and said, "You shouldn't worry about me." "I can't help myself" Yaoyorozu mumbled, "The amount of scars you get scares me." Hugging her, "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I promise I will get better," Midoriya said. "I learned how not to break my fingers and using my legs instead of my arms, which is working out well for me." There was silence between them.

"Can you promise me something?" Momo asked holding his hands.

"Sure" replied Izuku.

"Promise me, that you won't hurt yourself as much as before," the girl proposed. Izuku paused to think about the promise. Can he make such a promise? The whole reason why he made his Shoot Style was to prevent his arms from becoming broken beyond repair. However, seeing Momo worry about him hurts him more than anything a villain can do. Hugging the girl, Izuku decided to make a promise.

"Momo, I promise that I won't damage myself beyond repair. I promise that I will be a hero who won't break his bones all the time. I promise that I will be a hero who would save everyone, including you."

Seeing his determination and courage in his promise made Momo tear up a little bit. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Joy, knowing that the love of her life would always take care of her. There was just one problem with this moment.

"Izuku"

"Yes Momo"

"Your leg's poking me."

"That's not my leg."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well, there is no school tomorrow" Momo mumbled.

"You want to another round of sex?" Izuku asked with a smile.

"You know what why not," Momo said as they began another session.


	2. Uraraka and Toru

**I know what you are thinking right now. How could such a cute cinnamon roll like Midoriya, be in a sexual relationship with all girls in his class? Well, it all started with one girl's confession and a weird night.**

* * *

Uraraka could not understand her conflicting feelings over her crush. She liked her best friend, but could not explain the reason why. Was the reason his gentle and friendly personality? How dedicated the boy was to become a hero? Was it because of how adorable he looked? That last question made Ochako remember something Mei Hatsume once said.

"It's bigger than I thought," Mei said when she was checking out Izuku's body.

Remembering that scene, a while back caused Ochako to turn it into a blushing mess of a person.

 _'Why am I thinking about that now?'_ Ochako was pondering as she entered the dorm's living quarters.

It was a Saturday morning, and everyone in one-A was finally happy that the weekend had come. Aizawa had pushed them to their utter limits in the hero courses.

"Man I'm so happy that the weekend came" Kaminari yelled out in excitement as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, this week has been especially stressful," Mina, spoke sitting next to her yellow-haired friend.

"I don't blame any of you for complaining. This week was extraordinarily harsh even for me," Kirishima said.

As everyone was talking, Ochako noticed him coming down the stairs. With green hair and a cute freckled face, it was her crush Izuku Midoriya or Deku as she called him. She looked at Deku right in the eye and Deku looked right back.

"Is everything all right Uraraka?" Deku asked.

The Zero Gravity girl soon gained a huge blush on her face and then ran off screaming, "It's nothing." Her act of running away had confused Midoriya.

Midoriya knew something was wrong with Ochako. Their friendship was going fine until they moved into the dorms. She has been avoiding Izuku for a while. Izuku did not remember him doing something wrong, and Ochako did not act as if she hated him. So what had happened between them? Nevertheless, he had to find the underlying cause of this behavior. If his friend was having problems, then it was his job to help her as best as he can.

Izuku did not have a crush on her she was just a friend. Sure, Izuku did like her and she was the first friend he had in a long time. Although Midoriya did like all the girls in his class.

There was Asui and how much she cared and supported for her classmates.

Ashido and her impossible to hate loveable personality that can cause anyone to simile at it.

There were Kyouka and her passionate love for music and her tomboy demeanor.

There was also Hagakure and how adorable she could be despite being invisible.

Finally, there was Yaoyorozu with her smarts, leadership skills, and her beautiful looks.

He stopped thinking after that last sentence.

"Oh god am I as perverted as Mineta?" Izuku said.

"You know what," Izuku said, "I sure it's no big deal. Later tonight, I will come to her room and talk to her. I'm sure it's no big deal right, right?'

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT:**

Ochako had just come out from a hot shower and was wearing a towel that was covered her body. She was about to change into her clothes when she had a feeling in her chest. 'What is this feeling,' she said in her head. It keeps on getting stronger and stronger until she moved her hand to the middle of her legs and began pleasuring herself. The towel she was wearing dropped to the ground.

 _'_ _What am I doing, this is wrong, I should not be doing this'_ her voice said in her head said. However, she did not listen to her mind she listened to her body. The Zero Gravity girl began fingering her pussy at fast speeds. Her mind instantly went to her crush Deku having intense sex with her, with no protection. Later having tons of kids with him and starting a huge family.

These thoughts made Ochako go at a faster rate. "Deku," she began moaning.

"Deku, oh Deku," she moaned as loud as she can, while also closing her eyes. She imagines his built and muscular body using her, doing intense things with her.

"Deku," she again moaned opening her eye...

Only to see her crush staring at her, with a shocked expression on his face.

They were silent for what felt like hours.

"I should go. I do not want to mess things up and -"Midoriya mumble as he tried to leave the room, only to have his hand grabbed by Ochako, who accidentally activated her quirk, causing Deku to float in the air.

"Uraraka-San I-"

"Deku" Ochako was saying with a serious tone, "I know this is weird for you, and you might want to be somewhere else right now, but I need to say something that's been on my mind."

"Uraraka-San"

"DEKU, I LOVE YOU."

There was only silence. Izuku was upside down now and their faces were close, facing each other.

"It's okay if you don't love me back I just..." she stopped talking as Izuku grabbed her cheeks and connected their lips, making them kiss. Their kiss lasted for two full minutes before the two of them separated to breathe.

"Uraraka-San I don't care what happens between us because I will always love you," her crush said. His words gave Ochako the biggest simile in the world.

They begin another make-out session, this time using their tongues. However, no matter how much Ochako tried, Izuku was the dominant one. His tongue overlapped hers no matter how hard she struggled. They both continued until Izuku reached out for the girl's breast and squeezed it. She squealed at the sudden action, causing him to pull his arm back.

"Sorry, Uraraka-San I don't know what came over me I-"

"No it's all right plus I enjoyed it, also" she reached up and grabbed the tent forming in pants, "I don't think I'm the only one who likes it." She pushed him down enough for him to see her bushy pussy.

"Sorry I'm not shaved," she said with embarrassment in her voice.

"No, I like this way" the green haired boy did as he put his mouth on it.

"Ah, Deku" she moaned.

 _'He's not the only one who can have fun,'_ she said in her head as she pulled up his pants, only to have an enormous cock poking her face.

 _'_ _Oh god is this Deku's cock. I never imagine it would be this BIG'_ she said in her head. "Is something wrong Uraraka-san?" the green haired boy asked.

He was beginning to worry about her until she put his whole cock into her mouth. _'So big'_ was all she could think of _'I do not think I could put it all in.'_ Deciding to play along as well, he spread her entrance with his fingers and put his tongue inside. _'Why did his cock have to be so big? Yet, I'm not complaining,'_ Ochako said in her head.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE ROOM** :

Jiro was going to her own room when she started hearing some moaning. She stopped to make sure she was hearing that. Then there it was, more moaning. She was wondering where it was coming from. It was going on for a while until she noticed it was coming from Uraraka's room. _'The hell is going on in there,'_ she was wondering. In all her life, she only heard a moan like that once, and that was a memory she liked to forget. She put one of her ear jacks on the door, as she listened to what was happening inside the room. Jiro heard someone moaning, most likely Uraraka _._

 _'Is she, masturbating?_ ' Jiro asked herself. Then she heard someone else in the room. _'Wait, who else is in there?'_

* * *

 **INSIDE THE ROOM:**

 _'_ _Oh god I'm going to cum soon and I don't think he's fully erect yet,'_ Uraraka said in her head,

 _'Wait I have an idea.'_ In a single second, she threw Izuku on her bed and released him of gravity. It was there where he saw Uraraka fully unclothed. She had slender thighs and a bust of sixty cm. Compared to the other girl's in U.A, Ochako looked average. However, in Izuku's eyes, she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

After Izuku took off his shirt and pants, Ochako got right on top of him; she put his cock in between her breasts and massaged them.

"Uraraka that feels really good" Deku moaned.

 _'I might have the tongue like Tsuyu or have the breasts of Yaoyorozu but I can still hold my on'_ the Zero gravity user was thinking before she put her mouth on the tip of his dick.

Izuku moaned loudly.

 _'Despite being a beginner, Ochako is really good,'_ he said in his head.

"Uraraka-San I'm going to cum," the green haired boy said. She immediately stopped what she was doing and laid down on the bed.

"Deku I want you to take my cherry," she said spreading her legs apart.

"But why me out of everyone else?" Deku asked.

"Deku, you are the nicest boy I know. You saved me at the entrance exams and you are my best friend. The only thing I could ever want from you is your love," Ochako said as she spread her pussy out for the boy.

Immediately he took action and trusted his dick in her entrance. Ochako screamed as blood. Izuku took his cock out, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." At first, Izuku went slowly, but soon he went faster. "Deku, oh Deku your amazing," the Zero gravity girl said as she felt the cock reaching her womb. She moaned louder than before. She then put her hands behind his back causing them to float in the air. He continued going just as fast as before. Then he grabbed her breasts and began to pinch her nibbles. Making Uraraka scream due to the amount of pleasure she was receiving. Her screaming stopped when Izuku kissed her, combing their lips.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE ROOM:**

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Mina asked as she came out of nowhere. The other two girls in their class accompanied Mina.

"Nothing," both Jiro and Toru said as they tried to hide the earphone jacks.

"You girls were not doing anything inappropriate, right?" Momo asked.

"No, nothing like that," Jiro said.

"You're hiding something. What is it?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hiding, what do we have to hide," Toru said. A loud moan filled the hallway.

"Is Ochako masturbating?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes Deku, keep doing that," Ochako yelled out.

"I guess not," Tsuyu said. The only girls who did not have blushes on their faces were Mina and Tsuyu (you could not see Toru's.)

"What are they doing?"

* * *

 **BACK INSIDE:**

"Uraraka I'm going to cum," the green haired boy said.

"Deku cum in me," the brown-haired girl asked. Izuku went faster than before. 'I think it's time to use that,' he began to use 15% of One for All on his cock making it become bigger and faster than before. 'Dear god, he's stretching out my womb,' Uraraka said in her head. "Virginia SMASH" Izuku yelled while pumping loads of semen in her.

To her it was hot and there was so much of it. Even after her womb filled up, there was coming out. After releasing them both of gravity, she finally said, "Deku that was amazing". "Well, it's not over yet," said the freckled boy as he flipped her over. _'Wait, he still has energy. Is that - OH GOD YES'_ Izuku had stuck his whole cock into her ass. "Yes, Izuku fuck me like an onihole," she yelled out.

Sticking all ten inches in her, Izuku went very fast. With him looking like a blur and Ochako loved every second of it. His cock was stretching out her ass better than any dildo can. Combined that with the speeds he was going at, Uraraka was sure no man could be as good as Izuku. His huge cock was destroying her ass. The walls inside her were expanding more and more to make space for his huge cock. At this point, Ochako's face was one full of lust. She did not want it to stop; she just wanted her Deku to fuck her more and more. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in deeper. "Keep fucking me Deku."

 **OUTSIDE:**

"Wow, he must be doing really well," said Mina as she was putting her ear against the door. All the girls in 1A were trying to listen to what was going on in there.

"He must be going really fast, kero," Tsuyu said while her ear was against the door.

"He sounds like a sex god," Mina said with excitement in her voice. ''I can't wait to have him. Maybe he would like an acid massage' was all Mina could think about, she was horny.

 _'_ _I can't believe I'm listening to my classmates having sex. I'm the vice president I shouldn't be doing this,'_ Momo was thinking. _'Although it sounds so good,'_ the black-haired girl began to rub her pussy.

 _'_ _Dear God, I want him to ravage me like that. Treat me like a pathetic slut and fuck my pussy'_ Jiro was saying in her head.

 _'_ _I wonder how well my tongue will do against him,'_ Tsuyu was thinking.

 _'_ _If he put his dick in me, would he still see it?'_ the invisible girl was wondering.

 **TWO HOURS LATER:**

Uraraka was exhausted. Her friend's cum now covered her body. After getting a towel, he gave it to Ochako to clean herself. "Thanks," she said while cleaning herself. "I guess I should get going". "WAIT," Ochako yelled out, "Can you at least sleep with me for the night." "Sure," the young hero said while getting under the sheets of the bed. She soon followed after and lay on his chest.

"Deku"

"Yeah"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **MORNING:**

Midoriya was the first to wake up, meanwhile, Ochako was still sound asleep. At first, her cute sleeping face marveled Izuku, but he soon realizes that something was off. The ceiling was touching her head, and they were floating in the air. _'This must be her quirk. She must have activated it by accident,'_ Midoriya said in his head. "Uraraka, Uraraka, wake up," Izuku yelled. Ochako slowly opened her eyes before realizing that she was on the ceiling. She quickly activated her quirk causing the both of them to fall on the bed. "Ow," Ochako said.

Her hands were right behind Midoriya's back. Therefore, when they landed, her hands felt the full weight of both of their bodies. "Ow, ow, ow," Ochako complained. "I'm so sorry Uraraka. I didn't mean for this to happen," Izuku apologized. "Don't worry Deku, you didn't mean for this to happen," Ochako said, trying her best to comfort him. "Your hands aren't broken, however, I recommend not using them," Izuku said.

A sudden rumble filled the room. "Oh god, this is really embarrassing. I get really hungry in the morning," Ochako said. "You stay right here, I'm going to get us breakfast," Izuku said. "You don't have to do that," Ochako said. "I have to do it for my girlfriend," Izuku said. They both blush at the last word. "Are we dating?" Ochako asked. "I hope so," Izuku said, "I really enjoyed it and hope we can do it again." That just made the both of them blush. This distracted Ochako so much that she did not even notice Izuku get dressed and walk out the door.

Izuku was the first one to wake up, so he was the first to be in the living room. Deku took out some eggs and started to cook breakfast for Ochako. However, someone else joined Izuku "Hey, big boy," yelled out Mina. "Big boy?"Izuku yelled, with a blush on his face. "Yeah, because your penis is big right," Mina said while getting closer. "Wait a second. How do you know that?" Izuku asked. "I heard what you were doing last night with Ochako and I got to say" she got even closer and began touching the bulge in his pants "You sounded really good". "I guess I'm a natural," Izuku said with a blush on his face. "Well it is time for breakfast and I am," the pink girl put her mouth right next to Midoriya's ear, "Hungry." A large tent appeared in Izuku's pants. "Oh, I'm very happy to see your reaction," Mina said.

Unfortunately, for her, their classmates started to come down. Mina let go of the boy and told him: "If you are ever horny and want some action, you know where to find me." Izuku now glad that Ashido had let go, decided to focus his attention back to his eggs. He was almost done when he noticed the fly on his pants was coming down.

He tried to pull it back up, but some unknown force was stopping him. Then his underwear went down, showing off his cock. This was going on for a while until Izuku felt something warm coming around his dick and seeing it disappeared. "Toru, is that you?" asked the nervous boy. "Right, you are Midoriya," the invisible girl said. "Wait, why are doing this?" the flustered green haired boy asked. "Because I heard what you were doing to Uraraka last night. And right now I want you to do that to me" she said as she continued blowing him "Plus you never told me to stop."

 _'_ _Dear God, I don't know what she's doing but it feels so good'_ was all Izuku was thinking. Toru was using everything she had. Her breasts were covering the first five inches, and her hand was covering three inches and finally, her tongue was licking the last two inches. "Midoriya I must speak with you," said Idia out of nowhere waving his arms up and down.

 _'_ _Dear God, why is this happening now?'_ "What is the matter Idia?" Midoriya replied trying his hardest not to stand out. "Well, Midoriya I feel something is missing in the Culture Festival," Idia kept blabbing on and on as Izuku tried to listen, but Toru kept distracting him.

Now noticing something wrong with his friend, the class president asked, "Is something wrong Midoriya?" "No, I'm just really cold," the young hero replied. "Well, we are in the fall season soon to enter winter, I guess that can explain it," the class president said. "Yeah, it's that," The green haired boy mumbled. _'Toru I hope you stop soon,'_ the young hero was thinking.

She did stop but switch from a tit job to anal. 'Holy shit he's cock is filling up my ass,' the invisible girl was thinking. Toru went very fast on his cock; meanwhile, Izuku was trying his best not to stand out to Idia. After a few more minutes, Izuku finally cummed, loads of cum filled Toru's ass. _'My god, his cum had already filled me up and his cock is still pumping,'_ was all the invisible girl could think.

More students were starting to wake up and coming downstairs. "Toru please stop this; someone will notice," Izuku whispered. "Don't worry Midoriya I'm done" Toru whispered getting close to him to ear "for now." With a blush on his face, he pulled back up his pants, grabbed his eggs and ran off. "Wow, Midoriya ran off quick," Kaminari, stated. "He most likely has something to do," the class president added.

Midoriya ran to Ochako's room. He did not want to deal with the girls and their urges. Ochako was confused when Midoriya suddenly entered her room and slammed the door behind him. "Deku, is something wrong?" Ochako asked. "No, nothing is wrong," Midoriya, said in a worried tone. Deku handed her the plate of eggs and sat down on a nearby chair. "Deku, do you have a fork on you?" Ochako asked. _'Dang it, I forgot to bring a fork.'_ "Don't worry I will be right back," Deku said as he left the room again _. 'Let's just hope that I don't run into anyone,'_ Midoriya said in his head. "Midoriya there you are," Momo said

 _'Damn it,'_ Midoriya said in his head. "What is it, Yayorozu?" Midoriya asked. "Tonight, some of us in 1A are going to have a meeting discussing certain topics, you must come. Also when you see Uraraka, please tell her to come as well," Momo said. "I will do that," Midoriya said. "Good, now return to whatever you're doing," Momo said as she ran off. That just left Midoriya wondering 'Was she blushing?' He was right; Momo was indeed blushing when she ran.

Momo quickly went to her room and shut the door behind her _. 'Keep it cool Momo. Just keep it cool until tonight. Then you can let loose,'_ Momo said to herself. She slowly undressed and soon found herself nude on her bed. Suddenly, a weird object suddenly came out of her body. It was a huge dildo in the exact same colors as Midoriya's costume. Momo interested the dildo inside her pussy and began to masturbate with it. "Oh Deku," Momo said to herself.

Last night, Momo gained a sudden interest in Midoriya. Well, she was interested ever since the first day of school. However, now was the time she really took an interest to him. Momo imagined herself in Ochako's position last night. Momo always seemed like a turn person on the outside, but inside she was a total pervert. A pervert who was now interested with Izuku Midoriya.

She was not the only one who was masturbating to Midoriya.

In another dorm room, a girl with purple hair was only wearing a bra and her panties. In front of her was a picture of Midoriya and a large dildo. Jiro was the only student in her class who had not gone down to eat breakfast. She had two options in front of her, masturbate until her pussy becomes sore, or just eat breakfast. Jiro picked the former.

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT:**

All the girls including Midoriya were all in Momo's room.

"Midoriya, we have something important to discuss with you," Momo said in a strict manner. Midoriya instantly knew where this was going. The Moment all the girls walked in with blushes on their faces, Izuku knew what the topic was.

"We all know that U.A is against relationships," Momo stated.

"However-,"

"We're not going to tell anyone," Mina jumped in, interrupting Momo.

"Mina please do not interpret me again," Momo said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so enthusiastic," Mina said in response.

"Let's get back to the subject," Jiro grumbled.

"The thing is," Momo said, well she tried to say, but the words could not come out of her mouth. Momo's face became red as a tomato.

"We want to have your having," Mina said. Both Izuku and Ochako were confused beyond all hope.

"We want to have sex," Tsuyu blatantly said. Both Izuku and Ochako eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

"EEEHHH," they both yelled.

"Told you it wasn't going work," Jiro said.

"Oh come on, it didn't hurt to try," Toru stated, no one knew of the extra "Fun" the invisible girl had.

"Wait, what's our say in this?" Ochako asked.

"Well if you say yes, then we can all have fun. If not then," Mina put a finger on her chin, "What were we going to do?" The girls were talking to themselves, trying to agree on what to do.

"Deku, what's your opinion on this?" Ochako asked.

Izuku was still in a state of shock. The girls in his class had just asked him to have sex with them. It was not something the once bullied boy expected. Izuku had no clue how to handle this sort of situation. How would All Might handle this? "Ochako, what's your take on this?" Izuku asked. Ochako's face changed from confused to serious. She positioned herself right in front of her boyfriend.

"Deku, no matter what happens I will still love you. Even if another girl gets you, I will still have you in your heart." Ochako's words reached Izuku's heart in a special way. Those words gave Izuku the proper answer to this situation.

"Alright, I have my answer," Midoriya announced.

He said yes, much to the delight of the other girls. However, they all made rules for this activity. They only get once a week, to prevent one girl from getting more fun than the others get. Have protection, they were teenagers still in high school. Only other girls can know about this, no other boys should know anything about this. These were the rules that the girls set up for their, "Fun Activity." However, these, activity will soon cause a huge problem for all of them in the near future.


	3. Tsuyu

"Hey Asui, how are you doing" a certain boy asked.

"Midoriya I told you to call me Tsuyu," Tsuyu said.

"Sorry, I try to remember that next time," the flustered green haired boy said.

"Is there something you need?'' Tsuyu asked.

"Oh I'm just wondering how you are?" the young hero asked.

"I see, you're trying to have sex earlier than usual," the green haired girl said.

"Wait, no that's not I wanted to do. You see I just wanted to talk and-" that was all he could say before Midoriya could not take it anymore and became a bumping and blushing mess.

"Midoriya-Chan, are you all right?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'm fine, but why would you ask something like that?" Izuku asked.

"I thought that was what you wanted, Kero," Tsuyu said,

"No, I just want to know more about you," Izuku said. The frog girl, confused by his statement, gave him a weird look.

I mean just because we did, you know, doesn't mean we can't be friends" Izuku was trying to say with a blush on his face. Tsuyu thought to herself before wrapping Izuku with her tongue and dragging him off somewhere.

"As-Tsuyu where are we going?" her partner asked.

"My room you wanted to hang out right, we can do it in there" the frog girl responded.

Once they reached her room, Tsuyu released the boy and entered her room.

"So Midoriya-Chan, what do you want to talk about," Tsuyu said while sitting down on her bed.

"Call me Deku since you know, we did it," the flustered boy said while sitting right next to each other.

"Do you want to play a game to pass the time?" Tsuyu asked.

"Sure, which one are we going to play?" the boy asked.

"Let's play F-Mega, I use to play this with my brother and sister a lot," the frog girl said. They played for a way, and halfway through a match Tsuyu asked,

"So Deku if do you also hang out with the girls you have sex with?" Tsuyu asked

"I do, why do you ask?" Deku responded.

"I didn't want them to feel left out," the frog girl said while still playing the game.

"No, I treat them the same way I treat you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I care for all of you," Izuku replied.

"Is it because of our looks, Kero?" Tsuyu asked

"No, it's not that," Midoriya said while almost losing the race.

"Then why do you like us?" the frog kept asking.

"Well, how do I put this? You know how Uraraka likes starry skies and how Jiro likes music. Well, that is what I enjoy most about them. Sure, they are good-looking and feel amazing when I am in bed with them but really, I like hanging out you people outside of bed. All of you are so interesting and unique and that's what I like about you." Izuku Midoriya said. Asui was surprised, the boy whom every girl in her class was sleeping with, just said that he did not care about looks. Sure it was cliché but in a romantic way.

Deku was about to win when Tsuyu pause the game. "What was that for? I was going to win" Midoriya called out.

"Let's make a deal," the frog girl, said with a smile on her face "For every lap one loses, they have taken off a piece of clothing."

"Well you're on," the green haired boy said thinking he got this in a bag.

 **One hour later**

Midoriya was now in his boxers while Tsuyu was fully clothed. They were on the last lap now, with him near the finishing line with Tsuyu far behind. However, Tsuyu performed an ass pull and went across the stage in two seconds. This caused her to win and made the record 10-0.

"Midoriya, you know what this means, don't you," Tsuyu said.

"All right," Midoriya said as he took off the last of his clothes. Tsuyu blushed when Midoriya became fully nude. Despite her calm posture, the frog girl was always hesitant around Izuku. That was because he was the hottest person she had ever seen.

Izuku had a six-pack that would put most bodybuilders to shame. A dick that was bigger and thicker than her hands, which were big hands. Finally, there was that cute face that only angels could have made. Midoriya had all of those features rolled into one person. That just made him more adorable and cute to Tsuyu. Sometimes she wonders if Habuko would like to have fun with Midoriya.

"Tsuyu is something wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"Midoriya why are you hard right now?" Tsuyu asked. Izuku cock was as hard as steel right now.

"Is that wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"No this is perfect," Tsuyu got down on her knees and started to suck Midoriya off. Midoriya was surprised but quickly accepted the action.

Out of everyone girl, Midoriya has done it with, Tsuyu always gave the best blowjobs. Her long tongue could wrap itself around the huge cock and Tsuyu's mouth had the same suction power as a vacuum.

"Tsuyu I thought you didn't want to have sex," Midoriya said.

"Never said that, and never will," Tsuyu responded. She continued to suck on Midoriya's cock, licking every single inch of it. While doing this, Tsuyu used her hands to massage Midoriya's massive balls. Midoriya moaned from the amount of pleasure Tsuyu was giving him. Tsuyu went at a faster rate due to his moaning. Tsuyu always liked it when Izuku moaned, that meant she was pleasuring it she should. Midoriya was the only person Tsuyu ever wanted to be within a relationship. Therefore, Tsuyu was always happy when Midoriya was pleased.

"Tsuyu, I'm going to cum," Midoriya said.

Tsuyu went even faster, bobbing her head up and down on the huge cock. Tsuyu desperately wanted to taste Midoriya's cum; it was her favorite snack in the world. Right when Tsuyu moved her head up, Izuku grabbed it and brought straight down. The sudden action surprised Tsuyu, but she quickly welcomed it. She felt his balls clinch before unleashing a full load of cum filled her mouth and throat. Tsuyu was glad she had frog powers; she could keep his cum in her stomach for as long as she liked.

"Tsuyu, that was amazing," Izuku said. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tsuyu taking off her shirt.

"Tsuyu are we doing it right now?"

"Yes, I want to do Froggy," Tsuyu said.

"Again, but we've done that position so many times."

She got closer to his face with a stern look and said, "We're doing Froggy."

"All right" Deku replied. Tsuyu took off her pants and showed off her wet green panties.

"Midoriya, look at what you've done," Tsuyu said as she showed off her wet green panties. Midoriya blushed at the sight. Then, Tsuyu took off her shirt, showing Midoriya her bra. It was then that Tsuyu saw Midoriya watching her undress,

Now, fully nude, Asui got in a frog position on her bed. Midoriya, also fully nude, got on her bed and began doing what Asui likes to call it, Froggy style. It is similar to doggy style, but instead, Asui gets in a frog-like position, and Midoriya in response put his stomach against her back and grabbed her breasts.

Usually, he went to her pussy, but today they started with anal. The frog girl winched as Deku put all eleven inches in her butt, it did not surprise her tough. If though they have had sex for weeks now, she can never get used to his cock. However, that did not mean she did not enjoy it. In fact, SHE LOVED IT. Tsuyu was not the only who was in love, Izuku loved it too. Although he enjoyed her tongue more, he could not deny that her insides feel amazing. Izuku believed it was due to her quirk, either way; he also loved doing this with her.

Deku in response began thrusting in her at an extremely fast pace. Asui moaned as he thrust in her. In response to her moaning, Izuku grabbed her breasts and began squeezing them. Since the frog girl was sensitive in her breasts, she began moaning louder. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air. They were enjoying the moment between them. No one was there to interrupt them, no one can bother them, and it was just the two of them. It was a sweet moment between the two of them.

"As-Tsuyu I'm going to cum," the green haired boy said. Seeing it as her chance, she wrapped her legs around her waist, preventing him from getting out of position. Finally, after a few strokes, he finally came. It overflowed her ass and leaked out. Letting go of him, Izuku pulled out and sit down.

"Can we do one more round?" Izuku asked.

"Of course, however Izuku, you have to cum in my pussy?" the frog girl said.

"I will now can you please laid down?" the green haired boy asked. Tsuyu obeyed and at the same time spread out her legs, showing off her pussy. After a few seconds, he finally put his cock in, all eleven inches of it.

"Ahhhh" Asui yelled out.

"Sorry, I forget you have trouble with me going all in" the boy apologize.

"I won't have a problem if you weren't so big" the frog girl responded. She then used her tongue to connect their mouths.

Since she can control her tongue, Tsuyu had an advantage. She wrapped her whole tongue across Midoriya's cock. However, that did not mean she was in control. Izuku was still penetrating her and was still holding on to her breasts. He went fast on her pussy. Tsuyu moaned inside her mouth but made Izuku go faster on her pussy.

Her juicy insides felt so good that it made him go even faster. She felt good and her tongue was doing magic to his. It truly felt wonderful.

Breaking free from her tongue he finally muttered, "Tsuyu, I'm going to cum" he said with tiredness in his voice. "Don't worry Midoriya you can cum in me. I can take a pill in the morning," the frog girl said. After a few more strokes, he finally burst all that he was holding up in her. Izuku's cum was so hot Tsuyu felt burned by it.

"Tsuyu that was wonderful" Izuku huffed as if he was out of breath.

"Midoriya, we can continue if you want," Asui said as we lay on the bed.

"No, that's alright, plus it's getting late" Midoriya said as he started to put his pants back on.

"Midoriya, one more thing," the frog girl said.

"Ye-" Deku was about to say something, but Tsuyu used her tongue to kiss him on the mouth. They later separated, leaving a trail of saliva left.

"Come back next week. We'll play more games than," the frog girl said. "Anytime," the boy replied before leaving.

 **SLAP**

Midoriya turned to face Tsuyu, who had just slapped Midoriya in the butt. Instead of leaving, Midoriya reentered the room and locked the door.

"Sorry Midoriya, I couldn't help myself," Tsuyu said.

"It's all right Tsuyu I understand. By the way, it's getting late, we should probably take a shower by now," Izuku said as he took off his shirt again. Tsuyu smiled as she realized what he meant.

"I'll go get my towel," she said.


	4. Ashido, Toru, and Jiro

**Tuesday:**

Izuku stopped at Mina Ashido's door. In fact, he was always nervous when he has sex with Mina. It was not because Izuku hated having sex with Mina, it was because they did it so long. It could be hours before they were fully satisfied, and by then it would be early in the morning so he would have to sleep with them. However, he drank an energy drink earlier, despite its taste he feels like could outrun a bullet.

He then knocked on the door, "Why are you here" a voice asked.

"To help you with Homework," Izuku respond. He heard the door unlocked and fully naked Mina suddenly kissed him in the mouth while wrapping her arms behind his head before pulling him into her room.

Once they closed the door and Mina started to help Midoriya undress be taking off his pants, while he took off his shirt.

"Wow Midori, I'm still amazed by your body. You look like a greek god" the pink girl committed with the cute nickname that she gave him.

"Thanks, Ashido-san" the boy mumbled.

"Call me Mina. Now" the pink skinned girl said in a seductive voice, "get on the bed."

Izuku obeyed Mina and down on her bed.

Mina, in her naked glory, put her breasts near Deku's face and said, "Suck on them, my baby." Mina had a strange kink, she always wanted to be a mother (Do not kink shame her). Like when Mina breastfeeds Izuku like a mother feeding her baby. While Deku sucks on her breasts, Mina would often give him a hand job. However, unknown to Izuku, someone else was in the room with the couple, someone who desperately wanted to join on the action.

Izuku continued to suck like a baby and Mina was enjoying every moment of it. He sucked and pulled on her breasts, and it was making Mina extremely wet. Both Mina and Izuku felt like they were in heaven. Her breasts were big, not as big as Yaoyoruzu but still quite big and her soft skin made it even better. It was then that Izuku felt like something tight was covering the entirety of his cock. Turning away from Mina, Izuku saw some strange happening with his cock.

His dick had disappeared leaving only his balls left. For a second, the green haired boy was completely confused until he remembered that there was one person that he knew who could do this.

Letting go of Mina and with a blushing face he asked: "Toru, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you figured it out Midori," Ashido committed.

"Sorry Midoriya, no need to get frightened. It's just, you always finish before I'm fully satisfied so Mina agreed to cover some of her time for me and I was hoping that you wouldn't notice," the invisible girl said with some sadness in her voice.

"Well, it's not as bad as Kyoko listing to everything we do," Mina committed.

The door then opened with Jiro popping out saying, "No I do not" with a blush on her face. Now realizing what she just did, the ear-jacked girl gained a blush on her face that was redder than Kirishima's hair.

"Wait since when?" Deku questioned.

"I've always listened to you," Jiro said still with her blushing face.

"Do you want to join us?" Mina said.

"Wait for what!" Jiro yelled out.

"I'm willing to share," Toru said still on Deku.

"Don't I have a say in this?" the young green-haired hero asked.

"Nope," Mina said with excitement in her voice.

"Wait I don't think I'm comfortable with this" Jiro said.

"Well that means more for us," Toru said as she continued to bounce on Deku. The ear-jacked girl felt some anger, went straight to the boy and pushed the invisible girl off.

"Let me show you how it's done" and then Jiro took it all in her mouth.

The cock filled her mouth and made her gagged. Even so, she went faster on the boy. _'_

 _Wow, she's doing better than I imagine,'_ Hagakure's said in her head. However, someone was feeling left out.

Sitting on the Izuku's face Mina asked: "Please eat me out Midori". Doing as the pink girl said, he stuck his tongue in her and began devouring her. Using his tongue to lick all around Mina's pussy and having it go deep inside her. Ashido enjoyed every minute of it, his tongue was better than any dildo and it was more magical than anything a magician can do. How can a girl not like what he does? Sensing what the pink girl was about to do, Izuku grabbed her thighs and pushed them to his face. Having reached her limits, Mina let out loads of pink pussy juice, which splashed all over Midoriya's face. It was around that time that Izuku burst inside Jiro's mouth.

In addition, she felt his full load flowing inside her mouth. It came in one long continuous stream of white-hot seamen. So much cum flew in that it made her gagged. Eventually, she had to let go of his cock so she could breathe. Even though he already cummed so much before he still let out a load after Jiro separated her mouth with it landing it on Toru's breast, making her more noticeable.

"Oh Izuku, you spilled on me," Toru said with a happy tone and voice.

Feeling left out the invisible took charged of Deku. Since Jiro had finished, it was now Toru's turn. Putting his cock all inside her was a little painful at first but once it reached deep inside her it felt wonderful as it was hitting her g-spot.

Wanting more pleasure, Toru grabbed the still recovering Mina by the cheeks, and pulled the other girl in for a kiss. This surprised Mina, but she accepted it, which made Toru very happy. With Mina's tongue and Midoriya's full eleven-inch cock in her, it was only natural that she would cum out a tsunami.

After releasing all of her juices, she got off the boys private and lay down on the bed. Finally recovered from the blowjob, Jiro, who was fully naked, got on the boy's cock taking it all in her! Jiro felt a bit of pain before quickly adjusting to it. Doing as she normally does, Jiro started to bounce up and down. It was what she and Deku normally do in their sessions, but Midoriya was feeling more greedy than usual and wanted to try something new.

Grabbing the purple haired girl by her ass, he picked her up and began thrusting her into the air. Surprised at what was happening, Jiro clawed at the boy's back to hold on to him. Seeing as she was struggling to hold on, Midoriya pushed her against the nearest wall and began thrusting her there. Due to Jiro's thin waist, her insides were extremely tight, which added more pleasure for Midoriya. Her tight and juicy insides felt so great that it made the green haired boy railed her with more force. In response, Jiro wrapped her arms around his head and pulled in for a kiss. This surprised Midoriya by the kiss, yet still took control over it. Using his tongue, he dominated Jiro when they kissed and Jiro loved it. The feeling of being controlled had always pleased Jiro, and what Midoriya was doing was thrilling to her. Finally, after a few more strokes, Izuku released his built up cum all into her womb, filling her up.

Despite all of this, Jiro wanted more of Izuku. She wrapped her legs around Midoriya and brought him closer to her.

"More give me more," Jiro said. Midoriya agreed to his girlfriend's wishes and fuck the shit out of her. Midoriya used two percent of full cowling, not wanting to break Jiro's body.

While this was happening, Mina and Toru watched with jealousy.

"Man, I'm so jealous. Jiro is having all the fun," Mina said.

"Maybe we can have our own fun, Mina," Toru suggested. Her words confused Mina until Toru kissed Mina on the lips. This surprised Mina, but she quickly welcomed her friend's love. Mina wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and pulled her in. At the same time, Toru moved her head down towards Mina's pussy. Toru always admired Mina's body, especially when she was nude. Toru happily started to lick Mina's pussy.

"Oh Toru, you're so good," Mina said.

While this was going on, Izuku and Jiro were finishing their lovemaking. Izuku was going all out on Jiro's pussy.

"Jiro, I'm going to cum," Izuku said.

"Cum in me, please cum in me," Jiro said. Letting go of her, Jiro fell to the ground with cum still leaking from her pussy. Jiro scooped the cum leaking out of her pussy and put in her mouth.

Now there was one girl left for Midoriya, and that made Mina get excited. Seeing how he railed on Jiro and imagining what the boy was going to do to her made her soak down there. Noticing how Mina was reacting, Izuku got close to her and gave her a passionate kiss. Seeing it as her chance to gain control, Ashido wrapped her arms around Midoriya and pulled him down to her bed. Using his free hands Izuku pinched her nibbles to make her feel more pleasure. Separating her mouth from his, she moaned just from the act alone. Ashido could not believe how good Izuku was at this. Even though she usually takes control, yet even she had to admit how good Midoriya was at sex. It was as if he was a given master at this. After a while, Izuku asked,

"Should I put it in?"

"Of course you should!" Ashido said with excitement in her voice. After what felt like forever, he finally put in all eleven inches inside her.

Mina grunted at the cock inside her, but she enjoyed all of it. It was extremely long and very thick to the point where it stretched her womb and the rest of her insides. Putting one of her legs over his shoulder, Izuku started to thrust all he had on her. Using his hands, he started massaging one of Mina's breasts, which excited Mina even more, and all that excitement caused her to bite her sheets with a look of glee on her face. How can she not feel any joy from this? He was ramming his huge cock all inside, stretching her womb and his mouth was pleasuring her breast by sucking like a baby on it. For her, it was like being in wonderland. Until finally both, she and Midoriya came releasing all that they had. He released all of his built up cum. Lucky her not lethal acid counter Deku's sperm, so no accidents happened.

Feeling tired and exhausted Izuku collapsed on the bed. Even with the help of an energy drink, he still felt tired. Know thinking about it he was just inside three girls, three! If his younger self saw himself now, what would he think?

Midoriya's train of thought had stopped when all the girls ganged up on him, still wanting more.

"Wait, I'm all tired out," Izuku said in response before his he felt something kiss his mouth (It was Toru).

"You say that yet your dick is still rock hard" Mina committed. Seeing through Toru and saw that his dick was still rock hard before it swallowed by Jiro's mouth. _'_

 _Damn it dick you betrayed me,'_ Deku said in his head.

"Don't worry Midori your service is going to last all night long?" Mina said before joining the new orgy that was taking place.

 **The Next Day**

"Good Morning class," their sleepy homeroom teacher Aizawa said as he entered the room.

"Morning Mr. Aizawa" nearly all but one student responded. Aizawa turned and saw that the problem child Izuku Midoriya was fast asleep with his head down.

"MIDORIYA!" the class president Idia yelled out trying to wake him up while giving him a lecture on sleep.

"No no, Idia, Midoriya has the right idea," their teacher said before getting in his sleeping bag and passing out.

Class 1-A did not have any classes that day.


	5. Nemuru (Midnight)

Izuku was tired. Mina, Toru, and Jiro had kept him up the whole night long. Even when they had concluded, he still could not fall asleep and because of that, he got little to no sleep. Lucky their homeroom teacher did not give them class today, so that was positive.

Nevertheless, his friends Idia and Ochako had scolded him the whole time, saying things like "You need to take better care of yourself" and "Sleep is very important. It helps both the mind and the body." Izuku really did not mind, it just shows how much his friends cared. Even Mina and Toru appeared and told him sorry for keeping him up.

Even though they had no class, they still had to go to lunch. Midoriya just wanted to get the day done. Maybe get a few hours of rest, before he has sex with Jiro later. Things would have been normal, sadly, the president of Class 1-B had to land on him at the stairs. It was not her fault really, Itsuka had just tripped on her own feet and crash-landed on him by accident.

Unfortunately, her butt crash-landed right on Izuku's private area, and it hurt a lot. Especially because he had a big one, which made it more painful when something hit it.

"I'm so sorry about that" Itsuka tried to apologize after getting up, "It was an accident and I hoped you're all right."

"It's all right," Midoriya said in a gloomy tone, holding his crotch.

"Don't worry Midoriya I will get you to the nurse," Kyoka suddenly appeared, grabbing Izuku by his arm and carrying him away.

Leaving Ituska to ponder, _'Why did his dick felt so big?'_ She left with the rest of 1-B to lunch with a blush on her face.

* * *

 **WITH MIDORIYA AND JIRO**

"Sorry Midoriya I took you away like that," the purple haired girl said.

"It's all right" was all that he could respond with, seeing as he was in a lot of pain.

"I'm also sorry with how we acted last night," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's nothing"

"But it should" Jiro yelled out.

"If our homeroom was someone else then you would have been in trouble and it would have been my fault."

"Well, why did you listen to us then?" Midoriya asked in response. She was silent and seem like he struck a nerve.

"Was it something I said?" Izuku asked. Jiro remained silent but now she had a depressing look on her face.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want too."

"I'm jealous all right," Kyoka responded with a look of anger on her face.

"The other girls are better to develop than me in comparison. Even Mineta of all people admits this, and because of that, I feel pain. However, when I do it with you I do not feel like that. I feel great and incredible and it is as if all my feelings about my looks go away. Nevertheless, when it is all done I remember that you do it with the other girls and jealousy fills me. Therefore, when I listen to the other girls, I imagine myself doing all of that with you and it feels amazing. Just imagining all the things we can do makes me wet, and more jealousy fills me. I know that it is wrong, but I still do it. I have listened to you with them and I try to apply it to when we do it, but some of the things they do are physically impossible for me to do. I don't have the same physical traits as the others and that really upsets me".

There was mere silence between them. Kyouka had her head down while Midoriya was looking down at her. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She had confused her feelings with a person who had fucked all the other girls in her class.

Finally, after a long pause of silence, Midoriya responded, by enclosing her in a gentle hug. No words, no other action, no kissing or making out. It was just the two of them hugging in silence. The action alone nearly brought a tear in Jiro's eyes.

After a while, they finally let go of each other with Izuku saying, "I'm so sorry that you feel that way Kyouka," with a look of sadness on his face. Seeing how much he cared caused her to shed a few tears.

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to cry," Izuku said while wiping the tears off her face.

Wiping the rest of her tears from her face, Kyouka grabbed Izuku's hand and said, "Let's get you to the nurse now" with a happy look on her face.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore" was the green haired boy's response.

"Can't hurt to get you checked up," Jiro said.

"Also, we don't have to do it today" the purple haired girl stated.

"Really, you've never said that before," the shy boy responded.

"Well seeing what happened you this morning, I think you need to take a rest every once and a while," the earphone jack girl said.

They arrived at the nurse ready to see the old nurse Recovery girl.

However, instead of meeting an old small nurse there, they meet a tall beautiful young vixen with smooth skin. It was one of their teachers, the R-rated hero Midnight in a revealing nurse outfit.

"Wait Midnight!" the teenagers yelled out in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Recovery girl is on break today, so I'm taking her spot," the heroine answered, "So who's injured and where?"

"Do you even have medical knowledge?" asked Kyouka.

"Of course I do, why else am I here," Midnight answered.

 _' _ _For fan service,'_ Kyouka said in her head, addressing Midnight's nurse outfit.__

It was a standard white nurse outfit, with a white nurse cap and her standard red spiky glasses. However, unlike her modern hero costume, it was very revealing, leaving little to the imagination. The top half of her breasts were being shown for all to see, showing how large they were outside of her costume. Her legs were also uncovered, showing how long and smooth they were. They were long, slim, and very smooth. All of these things made Kyouka more jealous of her than ever, Izuku is red blushing face upon seeing her than help either.

"I think I should be going," Jiro said in a huff exiting the room, leaving only Midoriya and Midnight.

"So where does it hurt young Midoriya?" the sexy woman asked. Trying his best to stay calm and composed he mumbled "My crotch."

"Can you please repeat that?"

"My crotch" Izuku mumbled, only it was loud enough for Midnight to hear it.

"Oh my, that could be serious. Let me check that for you" the R-rated hero said.

"I can do it myself," the teenager said.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I'm a provisional," the hero said in a charming tone. She got up from her seat and put the young boy down in a nursing bed.

"Ms. Kayama, you do-don't ha-have to do this," Izuku mumbled as his nurse went down on her knees to undress his pants.

"Relax I won't make fun of you if your small" his sexy teacher said while pulling down his pants. She expected something small or average size for those near his age. What his teacher did not expect was a full blow python to come out, poking her face and pushing up her glasses.

Midnight was infamous for her adult nature. It was common knowledge to the public. However, what the public did not know was who she has had sex. Politicians, Celebrities, and even other heroes, she has done it with them all, but none was even close to the size of this mumbling plain-looking teenager was packing. They were not bad by any means, but all of them would jealous of this plain timid boy for his size alone.

If she had to guess, then it was most likely 10 or 11 inches. By looking at it, she could tell that it was thicker than her wrist. In addition, those ball of his. They look like the size of grapefruits.

"My, my, trying to hide this from me, aren't you," the hero said as she grabbed his cock and began stroking it with only one hand.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. And please stop, we can't be doing this," the timid boy yelled out. However, against the boy's wishes, she continued to stroke his cock.

"This is the first time someone's ever said no to me, but I'm not going to stop," the hero declared now stroking his cock at a faster pace.

"Please stop," the boy pleaded.

"Why do you want me to stop? I'm sure lots of boys your age would dream to have something like this happen to them, especially if I was the one who was doing it," Midnight remarked.

"Someone could see us"

"Even better," she remarked as she continued to stroke his cock at a faster rate "Adds to the excitement."

 _'We should not be doing this,'_ the young said in his head. This was different when he did it with other girls; at least they were in a private room. Not in a nursing room, that anyone could get into too. Someone could see them and then they would be reported to the school, which would get them expelled and he certainly did not need that. The green haired boy also did not want his teacher to lose her job either. Dear god, why did something like this had to happen to him. It did not help that his cock was now starting to emit some pre-cum which delighted Midnight even more.

It was a miracle that the bell ranged, signaling the end of lunch. Kissing the tip of his cock, the R-rated hero said,

"It's a shame that this has to end now."

"I'm glad that it did. We could have been caught," the stuttering boy remarked.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"Well, kind of but-" he was interrupted by the older woman kissing him on the lips. She went on a full-on attack mode. Her tongue immediately became dominate, which was a first to Izuku, as no one had dominated him in kissing (Tsuyu was an exception). Moreover, she did with such lust. She lasted for a few seconds before letting go, leaving only a trail of saliva.

"Do you want more?" the vixen asked.

Did he want more? Sure, he did not want it at first, but it still felt nice. In addition, she is one of the hottest heroes around. It could be a once in a lifetime thing for him.

"If you don't, I might have to talk about what you do with those other girls at night," she said. WAIT, SHE KNOWS! HOW DOES SHE KNOW?

"If you're wondering the other boys have told me that every night you spend time with another girl and well, I put the pieces together," she answered to the confused youth.

Putting a finger on under his chin, Midnight asked, "So what's it going to be? Another round or I go telling."

With no other option, the young hero answered with "I'll go another round."

"Perfect" the older woman called out. Taking out a card, she handed it to the younger boy.

"On Sunday at 12 pm, come here and say it is a Midnight special. Now off you go," yanking his pants up, she pushed him out of the nursing room and closed the door behind the green haired boy before he even realized what she did.

 _'What just happened?'_ he stated within his head.

* * *

 **Sunday**

 _'So this is the place,'_ Izuku was thinking as he arrived at the place mentioned on the card. It was a love hotel, but just any love hotel. One that was created and sponsored by Midnight, and was considered the best in the nation. There were even rumors that she kept the best room for herself. Midoriya always wondered what it was like to go to a love hotel. The young hero never imagined that he would be forced to go to one. Not wanting to be late Izuku entered the building, having a receptionist at her desk greet him.

Walking up to her Midoriya said, "I'm here for the Midnight Special." The receptionist looked at him and then put on a face of confusion before asking for his name.

"Izuku Midoriya" he answered her question.

"Top floor, room 614," the receptionist, responded. She watches as the young boy took to the stairs in a rush that she has never seen before. Which left one question for her? Why that kid? He looks so plain and timid, and underage. Nothing compared to the previous men she brought over, who were at least somewhat worthy. So why bring him? Unless he was packing something special, that no mere man had.

"Damn Woman. Always getting someone good," the receptionist remarked before getting back to her job. Then again, she did feel a little sorry for what was going to happen to him.

After taking a long walk up the stairs, Deku arrived at the top floor and saw the room from down the hallway. Around the door of the apartment was a group of boys, but not just any boy's, they were the Midnight Boys, a boy's group of four who work and love the hero Midnight. They soon noticed the teen they all ran to him all asking various questions.

"Is it true you're getting the Midnight special?"

"How did you get this chance?"

"You are prepared for what is going to happen, right?"

"Wait, what do you mean prepared?" Izuku asked. The group of sidekicks looked at each other with looks of grim.

"He doesn't know," one said.

"Did no one tell him?" another asked.

"He's not going to do well is he," another stated.

"Wait, why?" Midoriya asked. He was genuinely confused. What were they talking about that made them so worried? In addition, why did they look so frightened? The Midnight boys were infamous for loving Midnight, so why were they scared about the Midnight special?

"MIDORIYA" a certain voice yelled out. They all turned to see Midnight in a very beautiful dress. It was dark black and sleeveless, it also came with a pair of black heels and just like before, she was still wearing her red glasses. The dress also came with a dark black skirt. A fancy look was right for an occasion like this.

"I'm so glad you came" the hero yelled out before hugging the boy close to her chest, suffocating him.

"I'm very happy you came here, now we can spend all day together," Midnight was saying as she holds the younger boy to her breast as he tried to escape.

"Now," she announced in a seductive tone, "Let's get down to business" before pulling him away into the room and closing the door behind her, leaving only the Midnight boys in complete silence outside.

"Well my comrades, let us salute for our fallen comrade," one said as he broke the silence. Three of them saluted and one brought a harmonica and performed the Titanic theme not noticing a small puddle leading into the room.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE ROOM**

"So what do you think of this room," the older woman asked. The room looked really fancy and beautiful, especially for a love hotel. There was a single king-sized bed, in the shape of a heart with red cushions, pillows, and a yellow fence. It had a perfect atmosphere for want was to come.

"It looks very nice" the younger boy responded. Grabbing the boys hand the pro hero pulled him to the bed. Now they sat next to each other.

"So, how should we begin?" Izuku said. He was feeling weird. Even with all the other girls, they all went into action. However, here it was different; they were just sitting next to each other as if they were not going to make love.

"Izuku, you must seduce me," the Midnight commanded.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that"

"Seduce me Izuku; I'm not in the mood, so you have to seduce me."

That was a lie. Nemuri was; in fact, very wet thinking of all the things that they were going to do. However, she did this to see how well the emerald child is. In addition, he has experience with other girls, so this should be simple for him.

Izuku, on the other hand, was very nervous. He had no experience when it came to seduction. Sure, he had sex a lot, but Deku had no experience when it came to seducing someone. However, this could be great training for him.

Midoriya, now full of booming confident, looked at the older woman right in her eyes and began slowly stroking her arm. The small action pleased Nemuri, but it was not enough. Izuku noticed this, so he settled his free hand on her chin to bring her face closer to his. Understanding that actions alone were not enough, Deku decided to take a gamble to use words instead.

"You're a naughty girl aren't you?" Izuku said in an alluring voice. His words threw Nemuri off. He was supposed to be the cinnamon roll of the class yet he just told her that she was naughty. This was getting rather interesting.

"You invited one of your younger students to a love hotel after giving him a hand job. Then you have him seduce you in your private hotel room. You really are naughty for someone who's supposed to be a hero and high school teacher," the younger boy spoke to the older woman, as he got closer to her face.

THIS IS EXACTLY EVERYTHING NEMURI CRAVED. He was taking control over her and she was relishing every second of it. "I am very bad. Are you going to punish me?" Midnight asked with a slutty tone of voice.

"Of course" Izuku then full on kissed her with extreme lust. However, unlike last time, he was now dominant. His tongue took control. However, Midnight put up a good battle. However, Izuku was overwhelming her. After a minute of full-on kissing, they separated to breathe.

"You have gotten better, since the last time we meet," Midnight noted.

"I have had a lot of practice," Midoriya responded. Using the hand that was on her arm, Izuku moved down under her skirt only to discover something interesting.

"No panties. You really are a naughty girl" Midroiya remarked. The pro hero smiled at his discovery.

"I didn't think I needed them" was her response.

"You're even dripping down there. Are you excited at what's happening to you?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes."

Midoriya, now seeing his chance, put two of his fingers inside her and began fondling his teacher's insides and giving her a peck on the lips.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," her student asked while he continued to fondle her insides.

"Call me Nemuri," his teacher demanded of him. Grabbing the back of his head, Nemuri brought it closer so they could kiss once more. Using his now free hand, he went under her clothes to reach for her breasts, only to discover something shocking.

"You don't have a bra either. You are naughty," Midoriya said full of excitement due to his discovery.

"Your one to talk, you haven't shown me anything yet" Nemuri responded with a bit of sarcasm.

"Is that what you want to see? My cock that is going in you" Izuku responded.

"Yes, please show me your big fat cock," Nemuri said full of burning lust.

Getting out of the bed, Midoriya first took off his t-shirt, showing Nemuri his herculean physique and six-pack. _'_

 _I never knew someone so young could have such big muscles. Then again, that is not the most surprising thing about him,'_ Midnight said in her head, now watching as Deku was now taking off his pants. Getting his shorts off, Izuku was about to take his underwear off until Nemuri stopped him and took them off herself.

"Couldn't resist, can you?" Midoriya asked with a smirk on his face. After pulling down his underwear, his monster of a cock sprung out and poked her in the face.

"It seems like it was waiting to come out," the older woman said as she stroked his cock.

"You already did that last time," the younger boy said.

"Your right, let's do something new," she replied.

Taking out her tongue, she started to lick all over his cock. After she licked all over, she opened her mouth wide open and put his whole cock inside her mouth. She immediately gagged, but she did not regret the decision. It just made her crave for more. Nemuri took the whole thing out of her mouth, just so she could have time to breathe. Midnight had not only underestimated his size but had also overestimated herself. His size was no joke, and she had no experience with a cock this large.

Nevertheless, even old dogs can learn new tricks. Opening her mouth once again, but this time she only took in half of his cock. However, before she could pull her head out so she could breathe, Midoriya grabbed her by the head and forced her to take in his whole cock. His cock had reached the end of her throat and had completely filled her mouth up.

No man had ever done this to her before, let alone a teenager. Nevertheless, it was because of that, it made Nemuri now prefers Midoriya to all the other men before him. They were always the bottom, but this boy had succeeded over all of them, by getting her to be the bottom. Seducing her, saying nasty things, and take control over her. It was clear that Izuku was definitely a top, and that made her enjoy it even more.

Izuku noticed this and said, "You love it when I take control over you, don't you?" Nemuri still had his cock in her mouth, but she gave a look in her eyes that meant yes.

"Of course you do. A naughty girl like you enjoys naughty stuff," Izuku responded. Midoriya continued to force his cock deeper into her throat, to the point where her mouth was now touching his crotch. Izuku pulled out her head a little bit and then shoved it back against his crotch once more. He did this repeatedly until the desire to cum came over him.

"Nemuri, I'm CUMMING" Izuku yelled out as he poured his built up cum inside Nemuri's throat, his fluids going down to her throat and all into her stomach. Letting go of her head, Nemuri took his cock out of his mouth and took a gasp of air.

"That was intense Izuku," she let out as she was still breathing heavily.

"I like this new side of you," Nemuri said now hugging the boy who dominated her.

"So are we finished? Because tomorrow is a school day and Aizawa would get mad at me if I am late," Izuku asked.

"Awww, what happened to the dominant you? I want more of that," Nemuri complained as she pinched Izuku's checks.

"Well If you what more" Izuku replied, showing her his wicked simile "Then you have to strip for me."

Taking a few steps back, Nemuri proceeded to strip herself. First, it was her skirt. Grabbing the sides of it, she slowly pulled them down showing off her perfect and shaved vagina. Then, she rose up the top of her dress slowly. After the dress came off, her beautiful, naked body was now out in the open for Izuku to see. J-cup breasts, a firm and plump ass, and a slender body with thin legs. It could only be described as beautiful. It was the body girls dreamed of having and men desired. It was the body if the R-rated hero Midnight. Moreover, seeing the beautiful body in front of him turned Izuku on.

She was about to take her high heels and glasses of but was interpreted by Izuku saying, "Leave them on. You look sexy like that." Nemuri smiled at what the boy said. She liked it when he called her sexy.

Seeing the react of Izuku's cock, Nemuri decided immediately to put a show on for the green haired boy. Moving her hands to her huge breasts, she started to rub her nipples, letting out huge moans. This was a first for the hero, she had never done to this to any man, yet she was putting on a show for this teenager. Yet, here she was, putting on a show for the boy with the biggest cock she has ever seen. Moreover, judging from the look on his face, Izuku was enjoying every second of it. His face was full of unstable lust. Turning around, she showed off her plumped ass right in front of him. Wanting to excite Izuku more, she moved her hands all over her body and began to dance erotically. Not just any dance, a belly dance that she once learned at Egypt. Seeing Midnight dance like made Izuku go insane from the number of raging hormones in him.

Not being able to control his desire anymore, the younger boy picked up Nemuru by her butt and carried her to the bed. _'Dear God, is this his natural strength? It shows that those muscles were not just for show,'_ Midnight was thinking as the younger boy plopped her on the bed.

"Nemuru, show me your pussy" Izuku demanded. Spreading her legs apart, Nemuru showed of her womanhood right in front of the younger boy. Seeing her glorious womanhood right in front of him made Izuku pounced on it, like a kitten and a mouse, and began licking it as fast as he could.

Nemuri, startled by all the pleasure she was receiving, throw her head back.

Yelling out as loud as she could "Yes Izuku, just like that. Continue eating my pussy just like that."

Wrapping her legs around his head, she brought him closer to her crotch. Izuku continued to lick at fast speeds, like a cat drinking milk and Midnight loved every second of it. She was feeling so much pleasure, that it was driving her insane. No man had ever made her feel this way. Most did not even want to eat her out, and when they did, they were not good at it. Yet this teenager had no only taking control over her but had also given her more pleasure than every man had she had before him, and they had only done two positions. Izuku Midoriya was not just good at sex; he was a god of sex. It was a surprise that such a cute little boy like him could be so good at sex.

Suddenly, Izuku stopped licking her down there. Standing up, Izuku pushed Nemuri down on the bed. This was all confusing to her until she saw his dick hanging upside down right in front of her face. She looked down and saw that Izuku had his face near her crotch. She saw him continue what he was doing before, licking her right in her womanhood. It was then that Nemuri recognized the position they were in it was a 69. However, she did not want to give a blowjob again. Therefore, Midnight decided to do the next best thing, by putting her mouth on his balls instead. The act surprised Izuku, but he continues to lick her, right in the womanhood. However, Midoriya decided to use all of his cards. Using his free hands, Deku moved them to the older woman's ass and put two of his fingers in.

Nemuru was shocked at what the boy just did, so shocked that she stopped sucking his balls. Izuku was doing anal; no one had ever done anal with her before. It was that no one what to. It was because she was saving that spot for someone special one day, her one and only true love. A part of her wanted to yell out for him to stop. However, a bit of her wanted him in there. Apart that wanted Izuku to take that spot as if he was her true love, and she listened to that part as Deku continued to finger her ass and lick her pussy. Nemuru was not able to do anything at this point. With both her pussy and her ass making her feel like she was in heaven.

Not being able to hold it anymore, the pro hero yelled, "I'M CUMMMING!" as she sprayed her juices all over Midoriya face.

Wiping his mouth, Izuku turned to face Nemuri. She looked pleased with what had just occurred. He watched as she got on all fours with her back towards him. She was in a doggy style position. "Izuku let me give you the pleasure of a woman's pussy," Nemuri said with glee in her voice. Seeing how hard his cock was getting, Deku had no choice but to do as she pleased. Getting close he carefully rubbed her pussy with his cock, and then he shoved the whole thing in her.

Nemuri was shocked at how far it went in. She was sure his cock reached her womb already. Midoriya was also surprised at first. She was so much tighter than any girl in 1-A, but she was no girl, she was a woman. After a while, Izuku started to thrust his cock in and out. At first, it was slow, but then he went faster and faster, to the point where he was like a blur. Midnight had never seen anyone go this fast without using a quirk and she was sure that he was not using his, yet he somehow went faster and faster. If someone was watched this, they would describe it as two animals desperately mating. At this point, Midnight was crying tears of joy. This was the best sex she has ever had in her life, and she remembers a way for it to be better.

"Izuku, use your Full Cowling on me" Midnight requested. Izuku stopped after hearing her request.

"Are you sure Nemuru? It might hurt you, you," Izuku asked. He was a bit worried about Nemuri. The last time he used Full Cowling was with Ochako, and she became sore for days because of him using that. Izuku was worried that he could do much worse to Nemuri, but she did not care.

"Just do it. I'm ready for anything," she desperately yelled out.

As green lighting surrounded the green haired boy, he said, "Just know, you asked for this."

Instead of using 15 percent like before, he decided this time to use 20 percent right away. It enlarges his dick by one inch, which may not seem like much, but considering the size before, that means a lot. Not only that but also his strength and speed had increased as well. Knowing how well he was before, Nemuri was excited to see how good he was with his Full Cowling.

Finally, after much anticipation, Deku put his cock back in her pussy and became thrusting as fast as he could. Nemuru was shocked at the speed he was going. Her womb could barely handle his cock before, but now his enhanced cock was destroying it. Nemuri was shocked at how fast he was going, so shocked in fact that she had to grab the yellow fence for support. Izuku was going at speeds that not even she could handle. Grabbing her by the legs, Izuku easily lifted her up in the air and began her thrusting right there. Midnight was thrilled at what was happening to her. One of her students was having sex with her and she loved her second of it. Wanting more, she turned her head around to face the boy that was holding her. Seeing the look in her eyes, Izuku put his money where his mouth is and kissed her right on the lips, but it was not like any of the kisses before instead, this kiss was full of passion and love, as if they were a married couple.

Fun fact about Full Cowling: Not only does it increase Izuku's speed and strength during sex, but it also increases the amount of cum he builds up. In addition, after building so much with Nemuri, he had to release it all. Still, in her, Midoriya released all of his cum into Nemuri. So much in fact, that some had leaked out of her.

Izuku carefully put her down on the bed, not wishing to hurt her. He then noticed that the older woman had passed out from all the sex. Not wanting to wake her up, Izuku delicately took off her high heels and glass off before wrapping her up with the bed's blankets. As he did so, Deku noticed how cute the Nemuri looked when she was asleep. Not wanting to surprise the hero when she woke up, Midoirya got a pen and paper and wrote a note to her. Getting dressed he gave a kiss to his sleeping teacher before leaving the room.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"Izuku Midoriya, please report to Midnight's Office immediately" the loudspeaker announced to the school. The whole class turned to Izuku as he left the class.

 _' _Wonder what Nemuri wanted me for. Was it because of what happened yesterday?'_ _Midoriya pondered as he reached the hero's office. Opening the door, he saw Nemuri sitting firmly on her at her desk. Looking like the most serious of crimes had been committed.

"Sit down Izuku" the older woman demanded. Do as he was told, he sat down in fear of disobeying. Izuku sat down, with his arms on his lap. "Do you know what you have done? The older woman asked with a serious tone in her voice. "No " the younger boy replied with a lit bit of fear in his voice. Opening up a drawer, she extracted a pink and handed it to him. Izuku had no idea what it was until it was in his hands. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

Izuku was shocked at what he was seeing. HE WAS OFFICIALLY A FATHER. OH, GOD, HE DID NOT WANT TO BE A DAD YET. HE WAS JUST IN HIGHSCHOOL.

Standing up as tall as he could, Deku yelled out "I TAKE RESPONSIBILITY."

Midoriya was so shocked when Midnight started to laugh right in front of him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up," she giggled, as Izuku was still confused.

"It's a fake, I'm not pregnant," Nemuri announced.

 _' _ _Unfortunately,'_ __she said in his head. Sitting back down, Izuku was a little embarrassed at what he just said.

"But if I was, will you still take responsibility?" She asked wanting to know his answer.

"Yes, I would" Deku responded.

"Even if the child would end your career as a hero forever?" Midnight asked him. Izuku looked down at the ground. It was clear that he was upset by the question, but what would be his answer.

"Yes I would, it's my child. I would never give up on it," he answered with determination.

Hearing his answer and how much courage he said with it, cause to Nemuru simile in glee. Even though she was not pregnant with his kid, she wished that one day she would.

"So why did you call me to your office ?" the younger boy asked. Originally, Nemuri wanted to prank him, but seeing his cute face in her office gave her an idea. Getting up from her chair, she put her foot right on the boy's crotch.

"Well Izuku, I wanted to continue from where we left off," Nemuri said as she moved her foot around causing a tent to form in his pants.

Smiling at what she was doing, Izuku responded with "You are such a naughty girl."


	6. Itsuka and Momo

Itsuka Kendo was a terrible mess of a girl. The other day Kendo had fallen on Izuku Midoriya's lap. Although Izuku was injured, Kendo was the one who was the most damaged. She had discovered that Izuku was hiding a big secret in his pants. Ever since then, it was all Kendo could think about. Itsuka had stayed up many nights masturbating about the python in Midoriya's pants. Alas, nothing had given her any satisfaction. No matter which dildo she used, Itsuka still desired more. Nothing could satisfy her. It got even worse during the daytime when Kendo was in class. During lessons she frequently distracted by wild fantasies involving her and Izuku, dreams of him ramming his huge cock inside her, dominating her in every way possible. It was every girl's wet dream to have sex with a man with a cock that big.

A while back, the girls of 1-B peek at the boys in their class when they were in the lockers, most weren't noteworthy, except Testestu Testestu, packing in at seven inches (Fun Fact: Neito has a size of three inches). However, just by sitting on his lap for a few seconds, Itsuka could tell Midoriya had a bigger size than every boy did in her class, possibly in the whole school. Ever since that experience, Itsuka had been a terrible mess of a girl.

Unfortunately, no one in 1-B could help Itsuka with her condition. Luckily, one girl she knew could help her. Momo Yaoyorozu, the vice president of class 1-A, the same class as Izuku. They were friends ever since their internships. Although they were not as close as her other friends, they were close enough for there to be any trusts. Waiting until school was over, Itsuka bolted to the 1-A classroom and waited for her friend. After waiting a few seconds, Momo came out of the classroom, talking to the other girls in her class. Grabbing her hand, Itsuka asked, "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

 **FRIDAY:**

Izuku knocked on Momo's door, awaiting her response. "You can come in," was her response. That was odd, that was not how Momo usually responded to him. So what was different this time? Opening up the door he saw the usual setting, but with something different. Momo was there, she was naked as usual, but there was another girl with her this time. She was wearing a mask that had covered her entire face, leaving only her mouth revealed. The girl had breasts that were nearly as big as Momo's, and legs that were just slim. Momo was massaging the girl's clit, making the unknown girl to moan. Izuku was confused about the sight before. Momo saw him gawking at them.

"Izuku," Momo said, "This girl has been very naughty, and we have to punish her for that." Deku, now realizing the situation, undressed himself revealing his mighty body. Muscles that would make a bodybuilder jealous, and a cock that most men would be jealous of, it was eleven long, thicker than a wrist and girth so large it would frighten most girls.

However, instead of fear, the mysterious girl was feeling titillation; her pussy became went wet at the sight of his monster cock. Momo noticed this and put the fingers that were once rubbing her clit in her mouth.

"You love his cock in your throat aren't you," Momo said, "You want his big fat cock to fuck you hard?" Izuku did not catch what Momo was saying to the mysterious girl, but he could tell it was pleasing her. Now fully unclothed, Izuku went to the two girls and instantly kissed the unknown girl. His tongue was dominating her and was taking control.

Putting his fingers in her, Izuku began fingering her pussy, going at a fast pace. It was so fast that the girl did not even see his fingers most of the time, but that made the performance even better. His fingers were going in deep and quick that it was making her insane. Finally, after building up so much, the girl cummed out a tsunami, soaking both the bed and the floor with her juices.

After seeing, something like that made Izuku's cock went rock hard. The girl saw this and instantly drooled. Momo had noticed this and pushed the girl down to the floor. With the cock right in front of her face, she instantly stroked it with her hand. Her hands were so good, that was causing Izuku to moan. He had no idea who this girl was but she was giving him the best hand job of his life. Her hand was completely covering his entire cock. Her strokes felt smoothing and felt astonishing. It got even better when she put her mouth on his tip.

Using her tongue inside, the girl began licking all over his tip. Izuku was in wonderland right now. It got even better when the girl decided to deep throat his entire cock. The cock filled the girl's mouth, reaching the ends of her throat. Bobbing her head up and down on the cock, the girl continued to satisfy the boy. She was about to take her mouth out, but Momo forced her to swallow the whole cock, blocking her airway. Izuku moaned at her cock sucking. Her mouth was directly touching his chest. Momo brought the girl's head out a few inches, before shoving it back in. They continued this sequence repeatedly. Momo whispered to the girl "Your love his cock, aren't you. You love having his cock shoved down your throat." It was true she loved this moment. The girl loved the fact that a huge cock was going down her throat. It was a pleasure the girl had never felt before, and it was incredible.

Izuku could not endure it anymore and hollered out "IM CUMMING!" Waves of semen went down the girl's throat. Filling her stomach and drowning her throat. So much came that after it was all done she burped. There was a small bit of laughter among the three teens. During that moment, Izuku had learned something new about the girl, her laugh sounded gentle and warm. Who was she?

Crouching down, Izuku got a better look at the girl. The girl noticed this and tried to back away from him. However, Izuku just got closer to her, no matter how many times she retreated away. To counteract this, Izuku grabbed the back of the girl's head and pulled her in a kiss. It was a different kiss this time. It was a kiss full of passion and love. One a married couple would give each other. It was so amazing that the girl let her guard down, allowing Midoriya to take her mask off, revealing a girl with orange hair and green eyes.

Izuku instantly recognized her. She was the class president of Class 1-B Itsuka Kendo. Kendo immediately retreated from Deku when the masked came off, ending their kiss. Itsuka covered herself with her arms before gaining a massive blush. Izuku was confused. Why would the big sister of 1-B being doing something this dirty?

Raising her hand up Momo stated, "I believe that I need to make an explanation."

* * *

 **THE OTHER DAY:**

"What is it you want to talk about Kendo?" Momo asked firmly. They were in a private location, with only the wind to accompany them.

"I want to know more about Izuku Midoriya," Kendo replied. Momo looked at her for a moment. Why did she want to know about Izuku? It was then that Momo went full-on defensive.

"He's a very nice person and is in a relationship." Itsuka flinched at that info, but why did she care? Kendo had never really talked to Izuku. It was only because Izuku had a MASSIVE python that Kendo was interested in him. However, why was Momo giving her an angry look?

"It's nothing," Kendo replied, "Who is he dating?" When Momo heard Itsuka's question, she gained a massive blush. Kendo had noticed her reaction and suddenly connected the dots. "Are you dating him?" Itsuka asked.

Momo's face became redder than a tomato. "If you are you can just tell me," Itsuka said. Momo mumbled something, however; it was so quiet that Kendo could not hear it.

"I'm not the only one he's dating," Momo replied, leaving Itsuka speechless. IZUKU WAS DATING MULTIPLE GIRLS. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Then again, any girl would want to date him if they know he had something that big. "Who else is dating him?" Kendo asked. Momo blush somehow became bigger with her response being

"Everyone." That shocked Kendo even more. Izuku was dating everyone in his class. How was that possible? Why did the other the girls agree to something like this? "Let me explain," Momo said.

The story was weird for the orange hair girl. The girls had listened to Izuku having sex, which was so good that they wanted some of that action. Therefore, the girls blackmailed them into having sex with every girl in the class and apparently, that was so good that they all decided to be his girlfriend. This story was so weird that Itsuka believed it. Besides, that would not be the strangest piece of information she knew, (It was how someone like Manga ate). However, what truly intrigued Itsuka was one of the rules in their system; any girl could know and join. That means that Itsuka could finally have her satisfaction. No more using a dildo or having fantasies. She could finally have the real thing.

"Can I date him too?" Itsuka asked. Momo's eyes became wide like bowling balls. She wanted to say no, but that would be hypocritical for her. In addition, that would most likely hurt her friend's feelings. "If not then one round please," Kendo proposed. She was now grabbing Momo's uniform with a desperate look on her face.

"Calm down Kendo," Momo said stopping the girl's shaking. "Why do you want to have sex with Midoriya?" Momo asked.

Itsuka responded with "I need him. Ever since I discovered his size, it became the only thing on my mind. Every day, not a second goes by without me desiring it. Please just let me have it even if it's for one time." Kendo was practically begging as she continued to shake Momo. Momo had never seen anything like this before. A good friend was showing a dark side of herself that she had suppressed ever since her birth; however, that side was being exposed because of her desire for Izuku. It just revealed how far some women would go to gain what they craved.

Momo calmed Kendo down, fearing what would happen if she did not. "Kendo, where did this come from?" Momo asked in panic tone. Itsuka told Momo everything that happened to her, from her landing on his crotch to her talking to Momo. Itsuka even included the parts of her masturbating in class. Momo had never seen any like this before and had no idea what to do. Momo could not give Kendo Sunday because, Izuku had told her that someone had taken Sunday, and Momo was sure that the other girls would not like a threesome. It was up to her to help her friend.

"I can get you one session," Momo, said which lit up Itsuka's eyes "However only under one condition."

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME:**

"And that is how we got to here," Momo said finishing the story. Izuku had a weird look on his face.

"So why is she wearing the mask?" Izuku asked as he was still confused about that. Both of them blushed, and they both gave Izuku a different answer.

"I wanted to be dominant," was Momo's answer.

"I wished to be dominated," was Itsuka's answered.

"So what do you what to do?" Izuku asked. They pondered that for a few seconds before Kendo answered with "Another round." They thought about it for a few seconds before Izuku said "All right" and instantly began kissing. The kiss was full of both desire and passion and someone watching would see it as people sucking their souls out. Unfortunately, one bystander was feeling left out.

Momo was the one to bring Itsuka here, but now she was feeling left out. Luckily, she knew a way to get her man back. She created a pole larger than her whole body and made it stand up. Izuku had noticed this, so he put Kendo's back towards Momo so he could see what she was doing. Momo grabbed the pole with one hand and spun around. Izuku had no idea what she was doing, but it looked so erotic. Midoriya had seen some personnel pole dancing online, but they had nothing on his classmate. Her spins were beautiful and well timed. Momo's movements were that of a professional. Spinning around, going upside down, and even putting her breasts in between the pole. That was only a fraction of the things Momo did, which made her performance extraordinary. One time she went down on the ground and fingered her pussy in front of Izuku. It was to show how much Momo wanted Izuku. Her performance was so good that Izuku was harder than he had ever been in his life. Itsuka noticed this, not the pole dancing but how hard Izuku was getting. She ended their kiss to give Izuku another blowjob. Izuku moaned and took his eyes off Momo. Momo noticed this and was furious. She walked over the pair and took Izuku's head so she could kiss him; she also gave a menacing look towards Itsuka.

It was a look so dangerous that lions would fear it; the look was telling "BACK OFF." Kendo saw her glare but did the opposite instead. Itsuka was improving her blowjob, competing with Momo. Momo had seen her act of improvement, so she decided to improve herself too. Therefore, Momo placed one of Midoriya's hands right to her breasts, making him massage them. Momo would moan if not for the fact that she was kissing Izuku.

Using his free hand, Izuku fingered Momo the same way he fingered Itsuka. Momo had ended their kiss so she could finally moan. Her moans exposed how gratifying having sex with Izuku was. His fingers inside her were a better pleaser than any vibrator can do. She was about to cum before both she and Izuku heard a loud scream. They both turned around and saw Itsuka had taken Izuku's cock inside her pussy, which broke her hymen, officially ending her pure status. Itsuka had known that the breaking of a hymen is one of the most painful things a female could go through (besides from childbirth). However, despite the pain coursing throughout her whole body, Itsuka started to go up and down on Deku's cock. She was bleeding from her pussy, but she still maintained her position. Izuku was now moaning, taking his attention away from Momo and was now towards Itsuka. He moved his hands right towards her breasts instead of on Momos. This act alone made Momo's into an unforeseen fury, a fury, if ever manifested in a physical form, would destroy Volcanoes in its wrath. Momo had applied this fury to push her former friend of her lover. Before any of them knew what was going on, Momo jumped on Izuku's cock taking the position Itsuka was previously in.

Izuku had no idea what was happening to Momo. She had brought Kendo here to fill her sexual desire but had taken Itsuka's own time away from her for Momo's selfless desire. Speaking of Kendo, she was just as confused as Midoriya, but was not feeling worriment like Izuku, but instead uncontrollable anger. Momo allowed her to have Izuku for one round, but Momo had not kept her promise and had ended her turn before any of them had cummed.

"What's your problem slut?" Kendo shouted as she pushed Momo off, destroying her big sister vibe.

"You're the problem, you whore," Momo yelled out. They started to argue until Momo was about to scratch Itsuka. However, she did not hit the orange haired girl but someone else entirely.

They were a small moment of silence between the two girls. Izuku put his finger on his new scratch mark on his face before saying, "Don't worry Momo it's just a scratch." Tears welled up in Momo's eyes as she began to cry. Izuku started to comfort Momo as Itsuka watched the couple. Midoriya had protected her and yet he was acting as if it was nothing. Even though Momo had tried to attack her, Izuku was trying his best to help her, as if he was a superhero.

"I'm sorry," Itsuka said. The couple turned to face her.

"I never knew how much he meant to you," Itsuka said as she as well began to cry. How was she supposed to know? The only reason she thought they were in a relationship was that of Midoriya's cock, but Itsuka was so mistaken. She was witnessing that it was a different kind of relationship than she thought. It was a relationship full of love and passion. "I never knew how much he meant to you," Itsuka said as she cried. She kneeled down on the ground and shed some tears.

What the girl had never expected however was for the both of them to hug her, with Izuku on her right and Momo on her left. "I'm sorry Kendo," Momo said, "I should have let you have your turn." They stayed in that hug for a few good minutes, until Itsuka felt something poking her. She turned to her right and saw that Izuku was still rock hard. Izuku had seen this and backed away with a blush on his face saying "Sorry about that." However what entranced Itsuka the most was not just how hard he was, but how he could act so calm in this situation.

Another thing that intrigued her was how hard Izuku was. Momo, who was still hugging her saw that see, was drooling.

"You know," Momo, said, making Kendo turn her head towards her, "We can still have a few more rounds. There's no school tomorrow."

Itsuka thought about it for a few seconds until she answered "Yes." Izuku turned to them before they both pounced on him. Momo instantly kissed him while Kendo started to give him another hand job. However, Izuku was tired of hand jobs, no matter how great they were. Therefore, he picked them both up and laid them down on Momo's king-sized bed. Itsuka was amazed at his strength. Sure, he had a strength enhancer quirk, but she was sure this was his natural strength. Well, what did you expect from a person who had the muscles of a god?

Since Izuku wanted Kendo to feel good for her first time, he instantly went to her, sticking his cock straight into her pussy. Kendo winched at the sudden pain, but after a few minutes, she got used to it. That was when Izuku began to go wild on her and started to fuck her as if they were both wild animals. Laying her on her back and lifting her ass in the air, Izuku went deeper into her in this position. While this was happening, Momo put her hands on Izuku's chest inspecting her aspect of his herculean figure. No matter how many times she does this, Momo was continuously astounded at how majestic Izuku's muscles were. What kind of intense training he had to do to achieve such powerful muscles? Izuku turned his head around to face Momo. They both had lewd looks on their faces. They finished looking at each other and began kissing each other like a couple on their honeymoon. Kendo could not see their kissing as her head was resting on the bed while Izuku's god-like cock was destroying her pussy and ass. Her body was completely numb, but her brain was sending in swarms of dopamines. She was in complete heavenly bliss. However, Izuku then turned her around, with her back against the bed. Momo sat right on top of her, showing Kendo her pink pussy.

"Eat me out" Momo demanded. Doing exactly that, Kendo put her mouth on the other girl's pussy and put her tongue inside. Kendo had never licked another girl's pussy out before, but as another female, Itsuka knew from her own experience what to do. Her tongue went in as deep as it can go and as quick as she could make it. Momo had to admit it, for a first timer Kendo was doing very well. Momo was also feeling Deku's thrusts from Itsuka, making it even better. Izuku was doing all he can to ravage Kendo's pussy because she had never had sex with Izuku before, she was tighter than most girls were. However, that was going to change now.

With his cock stretching out both her pussy and womb to make space, Kendo cummed all over his cock, with some of her juices on spilling on both his cock and the bed. Itsuka stopped eating Momo's pussy just so she could get to breathe. Her mind was completely blank and her mind was numb, she was not paying attention to anything that was happening to her. She just needed rest.

However, the couple was not done with her yet. They both grabbed her from behind and lifted her in the air. Izuku wrapped his arms around Kendo and started to fuck her in that position. Her mind came back and she saw that Izuku was fucking her harder than before. His cock was stretching her womb even more than before. He was a blur, going so fact that she could not comprehend the rate he was going. Then, Kendo felt something enter her ass. Turning around she saw that Momo was wearing a strap on that was nearly as big and thick as Izuku's cock. Momo was almost going as fast as Izuku, spreading Kendo's ass wide open. Momo grabbed Itsuka's breasts from behind and pinched her nibbles. Making Kendo feel a strange sensation, which sensation grew when Izuku gave her a deep kiss on the lips. His tongue was dominating hers and with everything, else happening to her made Itsuka enter cloud nine.

Momo's strap-on was making her ass feel like it was on fire while reaching places Kendo never knew was there. While Izuku's cock was ruining her pussy, making sure that no other man could bring her to this level of joy. Itsuka cummed once again, however, this organism was greater than the other two, but the couple still did not finish with her. Izuku kept on thrusting in Kendo's pussy, forcing it to take in his whole cock, while Momo was forcing the dildo to reach the deep ends of her asshole. Both of them were taking complete dominance over her, spreading her pussy and womb. Finally, Izuku cummed all he had inside Itsuka, filling up her womb with his cum.

They dropped her onto the bed, as her mind was in a blank slate with a look of satisfaction on her face. The couple kissed and hugged after Momo took her strap-on off. Izuku stopped as Momo kissed his neck instead, "Remember when that happened to you?" Izuku asked as he kissed her again.

Momo stopped as Izuku when to her neck, forming hickeys. "Yes, I remember our first night together."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Hey, Momo" Izuku called out in front of the girl's door. It was the day the girl had been waiting for the whole week; today was the final day for her to cherish her maidenhood. "Hi, Izuku" Momo replied because he was going to take her cherry, they decided to talk with first names instead of last.

"So should I enter?" Izuku asked, with Momo polity opening the door for him. He allowed her to enter first, with Izuku coming in last. Izuku looked around at the room, noticing the luxury and richness that Yaoyorozu had inherited. It made him think of how poor his family was, compared to the vast wealth his classmate had.

"Hey Izuku," Momo said, causing the boy to turn around and see her already in her underwear and her hair unbranded. The color of her bra and panties were dark black, with small holes in them for air. They looked well made and expensive; however, the price must have been nothing for a girl of such noble status. However, seeing the most beautiful girl in his class in her underwear produced a huge blush on Izuku's face as he looked away from her.

Momo saw his face turn away and said: "You can look you know, you're going to view me unclothed anyways." Izuku turned his head to her, saw her pop in a few pills, and drank some water.

She quickly grabbed Izuku by the shirt and dragged him to her bed saying "Don't worry, it was just birth control." She pushed him on top of her bed and with a blush on her face she told him

"Well undress let's just get this over." Izuku thought about for a moment before he started to undo his belt asking "You sure you don't want any foreplay?"

"No, let's just get this over with."

Izuku could tell something was off with Momo. He had never seen her like this before. "Is something wrong?" Izuku asked as he lowered his pants.

"It's nothing," Momo responded with, as she got closer to him, with their noses nearly touching. Her face was red and it looked like she was embarrassed at the situation. Putting all her cards down, Momo kissed Izuku right on the lips. Midoriya was shocked at this, but quickly accepted it, however, he soon learned something shocking. Momo was not enjoying the kiss. She ended it with her hands now reaching the ends of Midoriya's shirt. Lifting it over his head, she saw his god-like figure. Momo had seen muscular people like Kirishima, but Midoriya had muscles that could make most men jealous. They were so beautiful and shiny that she put her hands on it, trying to take in his muscular figure.

Izuku giggled saying "That tickles." She took her hands back and was even redder than before and from Izuku's perspective, she looked embarrassed to be here. He smoothly stroked her hair, doing his best to make Momo feel better.

It worked somewhat with her, with her face lighting up a little. "It's all right. You can continue," Izuku said. She put his hands all around his biceps, observing every detail. Her act of observation was making something raise up in his pants. That made her stop observing his muscles and was now observing what was in his pants. She dropped down and tugged his pants down, down to his underwear. It was bright green, just like his hair, but that didn't distract Momo from his python. Finally pulling his underwear down, Izuku's huge shaft came out and was hitting her face. Momo had heard from the other girls how amazing it was, but she never imagined it would be like this. Ten inches long and thicker than both of her wrists combined, it was a gift only gods should be able to have, but Izuku isn't a god (At least she doesn't think that Izuku is a god) Izuku is a boy, a boy who was going to fuck her wild tonight. Just seeing the cock in front of her was making drool.

Izuku asked, "Do you think you can handle it?"

Momo grinned in confidence, "I'm number one in athletics, I can handle this."

Hearing that Izuku pick her up, with her back towards his stomach. Instantly ripping off her bra and panties in one swop. _'How is this possible. I'm taller than him.'_

"Let's confirm that," he said as he slowly put in his cock. Her hymen broke, as blood came out of her pussy.

Momo screamed out thinking _'Its gone. My maidenhood is gone.'_ Izuku waited until Momo was ready and then proceed to fuck her brains out.

* * *

 **5 HOURS LATER:**

"One more Momo and then we are done," Izuku said as he was still fucking her. He was on top of her and was grabbing the back of her knees while thrusting his whole cock into her pussy. Momo was biting her lip as Izuku was fucking she was a mare and he was her horse, she was also covered in his cum, it looked like she had gone through ten different men.

He was using his of his 10% power and was making Momo go insane from pleasure. His cock was going in deeper into her pussy than she thought was possible. He had cummed six times in her pussy, two in her ass, three in her throat, and all over her body, but that was nothing as he had made Momo cum twenty-five women born into rich families like hers, would be ashamed to do this. But Momo didn't care, in fact, she would them to fuck off, because she was madly in love with Izuku.

"Yes, Izuku, keep on fucking me," Momo yelled out something that was not Ladylike. So he went faster using 15% power and was nearly the point of cumming.

"Momo, I need to cum."

"Cum in me Izuku, I want every last drop." Her wish came true, she had every last drop of his cum. Buckets of it were already in her, but more and more came in. Exhausted Izuku laid flat on Momos chest, right on top of her breasts. Momo was also exhausted. In the span of five hours, they had done every position imaginable and Momo loved every second of it. The other girls were right, Izuku Midoriya was just good at sex, he was a god.

The couple looked at each other before they shared a passionate kiss. Momo broke the kiss just so she could say "I love you." Her face great red as she realized what she had just said.

"I love you too," Izuku said with a smile and the way he had said it had confirmed his love for the girl. She felt something hard working her. _'No way'_ she said in her head. "You're still hard?!" Momo shouted.

"Yes, but we don't have to continue" Izuku replayed.

She grabbed his head for a kiss before saying "Give me more." Izuku smiled before trusting his cock straight into her pussy and beginning to fuck her like a pair of horses. They continue to have sex for three more hours before Momo fell asleep due to exhaustion and Izuku because it was late. Later they restricted how much they do to prevent Momos entire body from being sore.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME:**

"I loved that night," Momo said.

"That reminds me," Izuku said before walking to his pants and taking something out.

"Happy Five months anniversary," he said before handing her a gift basket. Opening it up, Momo had seen it had a necklace with a red ruby inside.

"I thought it might look good in your hero costume, so I got it just for you." Momo cried a bit before hugging her lover and smoldering him with kisses. Izuku responded with more kisses and him putting the necklace across her neck.

Itsuka watched on as she could barely move her sore body. She watched the couple and thinking to herself 'Wow, Momo is lucky to have a man like Izuku.' She also saw Izuku laid down on the bed as Momo went into a cowgirl position and much to Itsuka's surprise, Momo had fit the whole thing in her with ease. They continued to fuck like that, with Momo's tits bouncing up and down in the air. It was sort of hypnotic to the orange haired girl. That and the way Izuku was moving his hips up and down was something out of a porno. No, scratch that, pornos are usually one time things with no love in them. This, however, was lovemaking at its finest. These two would make rabbits jealous of their sex and the mighty lord above had granted Itsuka the miracle of watching this event of love.

Izuku had placed his hands on Momos legs to go faster in her. The girl's insides felt similar to Nemuri, in which she felt tight and big at the same time. However, Momo was different than Nemuri, her pussy was tighter and still had youth in it. That made Izuku give everything he had for Momo. He made his cock go in as deep as they go with his balls slapping against Momos thighs. Izuku was giving Momo the best fuck in her life. His tip was reaching the ends of her womb and was still going in deeper.

Izuku grabbed her hands just so he can go in deeper. It was the best thing that had ever happened to Momo. She cummed right on his cock, but that didn't stop him. Izuku kept on going and going until he needed to cum. With his balls clenching, Izuku released all of the built-up cum he was storing. So much cum came, Momos womb was full of the boys seman.

"Momo, are you done?" the boy asked.

"Five months" she replied.

"Excuse me."

"My gift for our five months anniversary is that you can go all out on me."

"Really," Izuku yelled, like a boy on Christmas.

"Yes, I'm all yours, my love, " Momo said, eagerly awaiting for Izuku to fuck her. And so he did. Activating his Quirk, Izuku went all out on Momo. Missionary, doggy style, Tit job, Blow jobs, Sixty Nine, Criss Cross, face to face if there was a position you can name, they did it. For five whole hours, they made sweet passionate love and Itsuka saw the whole thing. She masturbated to the whole thing, Itsuka was blessed to see such a thing in person.

However, Momo can go on for so long, once they reached the six-hour mark, Momo collapsed on the bed. Izuku was sweating, he had given his all for Momo but it wasn't enough for him. His cock was still rock hard and needed someone to help with it. Looking at Itsuka he gained a huge smile. Kendo saw this and showed off her pussy to the boy. Like a thirsty dog getting water, Izuku licked her pussy. Kendo was startled by his tongue. It felt so good.

Izuku said "Your pussy is amazing Kendo. It tastes so good." Itsuka was happy that he like her pussy. It warmed her heart.

Kendo leg locked Izuku's head, yelling "Continue eating me out Izuku, its all for you." And so he did. His tongue was going wild inside her. This experience was even better than using that dildo in her room. No wonder they love Izuku so much. He was better at sex than pornstars.

Kendo cummed all over Izuku, with his face covered in her juices. Wiping it off his face, Deku got on top of Kendo saying, "I'm going to fuck you now, understand."

Itsuka only nodded, waiting for the fuck of her life. Activating his quirk, Izuku shoved his entire cock into her pussy. Itsuka yelled at the pain but quickly accepted it. He went fast and hard on her, becoming a blur. Itsuka felt his cock reach her womb and somehow going even deeper. His balls slapped against her thighs, making a loud noise that hypothesis Kendo.

She yelled out "You're breaking me Izuku."

"No, I'm making love to you Kendo, " Izuku replied. His thrusts somehow went even faster. Itsuka was about to scream out but was stopped by Izuku kissing her on the lips. Everything that was happening to the girl made her cum all over the boy's cock, but that didn't stop him. Izuku kept on going, thrusting his cock as deep as it can go. Finally, Izuku cummed all inside Itsuka, filling her womb with all of his cum.

Itsuka couldn't move. Her body was sore and it reeked of sex. She hoped that Izuku was the same. Her hopes were crushed when she saw that his cock was somehow still as hard as a rock. "How?" Kendo asked with worry in her voice.

"Sorry Kendo, " Izuku said, "I want more."

* * *

 **MORNING:**

Asui was walking down to the living room. She was really excited for today, as it was her and Izuku's five-month anniversary and she was going to give it her all for him. Speaking of Izuku, Tsuyu saw him walking out of Yaoyorozu room, looking like he went through an intense workout.

Putting her finger on her chin, Tsuyu asked: "Midoriya, are you all right?" Turning to the frog girl, Deku replied with "I'm fine, it's those two you need to worry about."

Wait, two? What the hell happened there? Feeling something wet on the floor, Asui saw a white substance was leaking out of the room.

Looking inside, Asui saw that both Momo and a girl from 1-B was covered in cum and both of them had faces of intense joy. Tsuyu was a little startled by the sight but then turned her view on the boys pants. From what she was seeing, Izuku was still rocked hard.

"How long did they last?" Tsuyu asked.

"Each lasted for a couple of hours, but that still wasn't enough for me, " Izuku replied. Hours, they went on for hours and that still wasn't enough for him. Tsuyu was a little scared, she wanted him to go all out on their anniversary, but now seeing what happened if he ever did.

"That reminds me, " Izuku said as he took something out of his pocket, "Happy five month anniversary." It was a bracelet with pictures of frogs all around.

"It looked really cute to me and it also reminded me of you so I thought it would be a perfect gift for you." Tsuyu examined the bracelet, even more, and Izuku was right, the frogs looked really cute. It reminded Tsuyu of why she loved him. Sure he was good at sex, but deep down, he truly cared for them.

"Go all out," Tsuyu said. Izuku looked at her like she had said something unspeakable, but then but his arm right next to her head, preventing her from leaving.

"You sure about that Tsuyu?" Izuku asked with deep concern.

She thought about it for a minute before saying "Yes."

Picking her up bridal style, saying "I hope you can keep up." They went to her room and for a while, the whole dorm complained about a loud frog croaking.

* * *

 **SEVEN HOURS LATER:**

"I give you credit Tsuyu. You lasted a lot longer than every other girl. Also, your tongue has improved so I will give you that," Izuku said as he put his shirt on. Tsuyu was covered in cum. It was leaking out of her pussy and asshole. Despite not having breakfast or lunch, she was full from the amount of cum Izuku send down her throat. Her body was blanked by his seman. It was warming her breasts and legs. Her hair was messy and unbranded with some cum in it. Her tongue was out so Tsuyu can breathe.

"More Izuku. Please give me more," she was saying. "Sorry Tsuyu, I need to pee first" Izuku replied, "But once I come back, I expect another two hours." Kissing her lips, Izuku put his clothes on and left the room.

Walking down the hall, Deku saw Kendo leaving Momos room. "Hey Kendo, how are you feeling?" Izuku asked.

Turning to face the boy, Itsuka replied with "Sore, but I've been worse." Looking in the room, Izuku saw that Momo was still sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Izuku," Izuku turned to the orange haired girl.

"I and the other 1-B girls are planning a night out, wanna come?" she asked.

Izuku thought about before saying "If that does happen, make your all prepared."

"Oh, we will."

They both went their separate ways, with Kendo being happier than ever before and Izuku using the bathroom. Coming back he saw a horrific sight of Mineta at the front of Momos door. He was peeking inside and had a camera in his hands.

The ball haired not noticed Izuku and said "Midoriya perfect timing. I need someone to help with my pictures. Who knows maybe I can make a porno out of this." The boy went on and on until Izuku grabbed his camera and crushed it in his hands. The small prevent was shocked by this, "Izuku, what the hell?" "Mineta," Izuku said with a scary smile.

"Forget about everything you just saw. You will not get this camera back because I am going to burn it along with every picture it has. Also, leave all of the girls alone, it can be so annoying having to deal with your prevented nature. Another thing, if you dare do something like this to anyone in our class, especially Momo, I will BREAK every bone in your body. But I'm not going to stop there, then I will RIP out your flesh and use it to BEAT you until your flesh resembles hamburger meat. Are we clear?"

Mineta was scared. No, scratch that, horrified. Never in his life had so much fear enter his body. Every villain encounter up to this point was nothing compared to what Izuku was saying. It scared him so much that his pants were now soaking in piss. Not wishing to deal with this, Mineta said fuck this and ran off faster than Usain Bolt in his prime. Izuku was glad Mineta was going to stop his perverted acts. He had heard so many compliments from the girls about him. Midoriya, now picking up the pieces of the damaged camera, was about to going to Tsuyus room first before burning the camera. What the boy didn't know was someone had heard the whole conversation.

Momo was happy Izuku had ended the reign of Mineta. Every girl in the school had hated the boy, and for good reasons. No good looks prevented nature and had no redeeming qualities. However, for a minute Momo was scared for her life. If Mineta had taken those pictures, she would never live with herself. Her precious body being exposed to that scumbag and his camera. What would make it worse is he would have sold those pics. The girl's entire hero career would end before she left high school. The worst part would have been Izuku. She could never speak to him again if such a thing happened, leaving her alone for the rest of her life. However, Izuku came in like the hero he is and prevented all that from happening. It made her remember why he was in a hero school and why he was the love of her life.

Picking up the camera pieces, Deku went to Tsuyu's room, expecting the frog girl to be laying down on the bed. What he did not expect, was for her to wear a cheerleader outfit like the ones in the Sports Festival. "Izuku, I'm glad you came, now we can continue to where we left off." It was there that Izuku realized that he was in for a long day.


	7. Nejire, Tsuyu, and Ochako

Nejire Hado was bored out of her fucking mind. Sure, it was a meeting between the biggest heroes in Japan, but that did not excuse that it was so Goddamn boring. She was constantly yawning throughout the meeting looking like she has not slept for days. There was also something that was bothering Nejire. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Ochako were all missing from the meeting. They said they all were going to the bathroom, at the same time. Everyone else had dismissed it, by Nejire would not fall for it. She knew they were up to something, but she could not see what, as the blue-haired girl had to wait until the end of this boring meeting to investigate, or so she assumed.

"Ok everyone, it's break time," someone said. Hope had returned to Nejire's eyes as she left the meeting room. She searched every bathroom in the whole building (including the men's), but could not find the trio. Giving up, she was going to go back to the meeting until she heard some strange noises coming from the janitor's closet. Placing her ear to the door, she heard "Come on Izuku, we want more." Therefore, they were inside the janitor's closet this whole time having some fun while Nejire had to suffer. Taking a quick look inside, Nejire saw the most surprising sight in her life.

Izuku, Ochako, and Tsuyu were having one big threesome. It was an unexpected sight. What was even more shocking was the sight of Midoriya's cock. She could not see the whole thing, but from she could tell and it was huge and it was all going into Tsuyu's pussy. They were still in their hero costumes, with Tsuyu's bottom part down. Uraraka's suit had some cum on it, and she was kissing Izuku as he fingered her pussy. Nejire was watching the scene through a small crack through the door. It was such a lovely sight. Izuku was going all out on Tsuyu's tight pussy, with his hips going faster than the eye could see and Asui producing the biggest simile she could muster on her face. It was so good that Nejire was beginning to touch herself. Her fingers were massaging her virgin pussy, as Nejire was jealous of the two girls. How could they get such a person to have sex with them when she has been struggling for years to find sex? She has been bugging her friends to have a go at her, but they all said no, yet here these two where having a person who looked like he could satisfy them for their whole lives.

Life can be so cruel.

"Break will end in 2 minutes," a loudspeaker said to the whole building. SHIT. Right when it was getting good, then again if she cummed in her panties, then everyone would be able to see it. "We should go," Izuku said. "No, we want more," they both said in unison. 'What the hell was with them?' Nejire asked in her head. Was Izuku that good at sex or were they secretly succubuses in disguise? Either way, Nejire had to get back to the meeting. No matter how much she wanted to stay, if she did, Ryukyu would kill her. Nejire quickly left the scene, not wanting to make the Dragon hero upset at her.

 **TWO HOURS LATER:**

The three girls were going back to U.A, with Midoriya staying behind with Miro. As they were walking, Nejire noticed that the two of them had acquired new jewelry. Tsuyu was wearing a bracelet with cute frogs and Ochako was wearing earrings with stars on them. Seeing them Nejire asked, "Did Midoriya give you that jewelry?" The two girls stopped in their tracks before turning to each other. Nejire saw that they were whispering to each other before saying "Yes." Nejire then began to ask more questions, which made the girls uncomfortable.

"So what're your relationships like?"

"How do you make it work?"

"Are there more people in your relationship?"

"How good is he at sex?"

This was only a fraction of the questions the blue-haired girl asked the two. They both had no idea how to answer some of it. They used to Hado's curious nature, but they have never seen her ask this many questions at once. Luckily, Asui knew a way to handle this. "Senpai, please slow down and start at the beginning," the frog girl said. "Well, where do I began? I saw you three have sex," the blue haired girl said. That left them both speechless. They were trying so hard not to catch. It was their first time doing it in their hero costumes and it all went to waste. "Please do not tell Ryukyu. We will do anything you say" Ochako said in a state of desperation. "Hold on there, I don't want to tell on you," Nejire said.

Looks of happiness embraced the girl's faces until they were gone when Nejire said "Under one condition. I want a go with him." The two girls talk in secret, before saying "You get him on one time next Saturday and when that's it, deal." Nejire thought about it before saying "Deal."

 **SATURDAY**

Izuku was at the senior's dorms. This was honestly the first time at this place. While he wanted to visit his Senpai Miro, he was here for something else. Tsuyu and Ochako have told him that Nejire had discovered them when they had sex in the janitor's closet. Therefore, to keep her quiet Izuku had to have sex with her. Tsuyu had to give her day for this, but she had a threesome with him and Uraraka so it was worth it. Izuku stood by the door waiting for the third year to arrive. Opening the door Nejire Hado came out wearing a beautiful dress. She wore the same one at the cultural festival.

"Hey Izuku, ready to come in," Nejire asked in a sexy voice. "Sure, Hado," Izuku replied. Coming inside the dorm, Izuku noticed that it was very different from the 1-A dorms. It was a lot cleaner and more stylish than the freshman dorms. Looking around, Izuku saw that there were decorations scattered around. Things like vases, pictures of both the sports and culture festivals. There were also many stickers and other accessories on the door of the student's rooms. "Hi Midoriya, nice seeing you here," a tall blond boy said. "Togata Senpai" Izuku yelled out giving him a powerful high five. The other Big Three member Amajiki was also accompanying Miro. "What brings you to our fine home?" the blond boy asked. "He's going to take my maidenhood," Nejire said. Izuku and Amajiki mouths were both left hanging wide open. Izuku thought they were going to keep this as a secret, not just tell anyone.

"Well good luck with that. I and Tamaki have to do something," Miro said as he walked away. Nejire dragged Izuku into her room. With the two boys all alone Tamaki asked, "Miro, do you have any idea what they are doing?" "Nope" his best friend replied. "Do you know what the birds and the bees are?" "No."

 **INSIDE NEJIRES ROOM:**

"Hado Senpai, why did you tell them?" Izuku asked. "What. They are my best friends. They wouldn't tell anyone anyways so your secrets safe" Nejire replied. "But still, I thought we were keeping this between ourselves," Izuku said. "We don't have to, plus I said I wouldn't tell Ryukyu and I haven't told Ryukyu." Damn, she got him there. "So," sitting down on the bed, Nejire spread her legs saying, "How should we start?" Walking towards the older girl, Izuku took his shirt off, revealing a god-like figure.

Hado had seen built bodies before, but none of them can hold a candle to Midoriya. A perfect six-pack, a chest that looks firmer than steel, all of it came formed a perfect figure. The sight had turned Nejire on, wetting the dress. Izuku casually walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. It was Nejire's first kiss and she could already tell it was going to be her best; Izuku was using his tongue to push deep into the girl's mouth. After a minute of making out, they separated for breath, leaving a trail of Salvia. Nejire was excited, so excited that she got the dress wet.

Izuku moved his hand right down to her soaking pussy, wanting to please it until he discovered something shocking. "You're not wearing any panties," Izuku said. Nejire smiled, "Who needs them." They went back to kissing as Izuku started to finger her pussy. Only two fingers were in, but they went in deep enough. The two fingers were touching the walls of her pussy. Izuku first got a feel of her insides, observing every small detail. She was not as tight as the other girls he has done it with, being older than they are, but she made it up with feel. Her insides felt so warm and juicy. After he finished his observation, Izuku started to finger the shit out of her pussy.

His fingers went in and out, going as fast as they possibly can. Nejire broke out of her kiss and threw her head back. This was even better than use those dildos that Yuyu gave her. No wonder Asui and Uraraka always wanted to have sex with him. If this is what he can do with two fingers, image him going all out. Nejire grabbed Izuku's shoulders so she gains some balance. She was losing her damn mind. 'God Damn can't hold it anymore,' Nejire said in her head before having the organism of her life. So much came out, waves of her pussy juice came flowing out, staining both of their clothes and the bed. Nejire was panting. Just one organism had turned her into this state. Dear god, Izuku was good.

"Your dress, please take it off," Izuku said. Getting up, Nejire asked with a puzzled face "What?" "I came here to fuck you Hado, and your dress is in the way. So take it off now," Izuku said. Nejire did take her dress off, but not out of fear, but out of desire. Izuku had just given her the best organism in her life; she wanted, no, she NEEDED more. She stood up and slowly revealed her figure. Her body was somehow slimmer than Kyoka. Her hips moved in a wavy motion, similar to a snake. Her ass was smooth and ripe like a fresh apple. Slowly taking off the top part of her dress, Nejire revealed that bandages were covering her breast. "What's with the tape?" Izuku questioned. "You would like to know, wouldn't you," Hado said in a sexy voice. He did, he so desperately did.

The green haired boy jumped towards the female and ripped the tape off her body. Her breasts fly wide open for air. 'Dear God,' Izuku said in his head, 'THEIR HUGE.' They were not as big as Midnights, but they were so close to being J-cup. It looked bigger than watermelons. The sight baffled Izuku; those breasts if exposed would give anyone an instant exertion, even if clothes were covering it. Nejire saw that Izuku was enjoying her big breasts, she began moving her chest sideways, making the sight more erotic. Deku drooled at the sight. It was making his erection grow bigger and bigger. Dear god, he wanted to suck on those breasts.

Cupping her breasts in her hands, Nejire asked, "You wanted them to do not you?" Midoriya nodded, not taking his eyes off them. "Well have them!" Nejire yelled out, which delighted Izuku. He grabbed both of them, put his mouth and both of her nibbles, and started to suck on them like a newborn. 'Holy shit this feels so good' Nejire said in her head. Izuku moved his tongue all around her nibbles, savoring every little detail. Nejire threw her head back with her eyes traveling as far back as they can. Was this how her mother felt when she was a newborn? God, she was going crazier by the second.

She looked down and saw that something was desperately trying to get out of Deku's pants. It was something big and dear god, it looked like it would destroy his pants if not released upon the world. "Your cock looks like it wants to get out," Nejire said. Taking his mouth out Izuku said, "Let it out." Nejire got down on the ground, with his crouch right in front of her face. Pull down his pants, Nejire saw that a python was desperately trying to get out of his underwear. She did not even pull the underwear all the way down before his cock sprang out. The sight had startled Nejire. It was even bigger than she originally thought.

The length was huge, eleven inches, close to twelve. It was thicker than the both of her wrists combined, with amazing girth to speak of, and dear god those balls, they were as large as grapefruits and were producing an erotic smell. It was too much for the senior. She wanted his cock. Opening her mouth wide open, she took the whole thing inside her mouth. However, it was so big that it was reaching the ends of her throat. She pulled back enough, that the tip was near her tongue. Using her tongue, Nejire licked the tip as best as she could. The blue-haired girl moved her tongue all around the boy's cock. Nejire was treating it as if it was sweet delicious Ice Cream. Izuku had to admit, for a first timer, Hado was not bad, but she could do better.

Picking her up from her armpits, Izuku turned the older girl upside down, with his face right on her pussy, and Nejire facing the boy's cock. 'Holy shit, I didn't know he was this strong. I guess those muscles were not for show, they are the real deal' Nejire said in her head. Izuku looked at the girl's pussy. It was mostly shaven, with only a little bit of blue hair on her crotch. Put his mouth near it, Izuku licked the insides. He had known every part of Nejire's pussy. From which parts are most sensitive to the ones that are most pleasing. Using that knowledge, Izuku did his best to give Hado a pleasant experience. It was her first time; after all, he wanted it to make it something to remember. Midoriya went all out on Nejire's virgin pussy. His tongue was moving all around inside her, going as deep as they possibly can.

Nejire had no idea what to do at first. Her mind was going blank due to Izuku ravaging her pussy. It would have stayed like that until she saw his cock right in front of her face. It was rock hard and had a strange erotic smell coming from it. The smell was irresistible it was tempting her. Giving in to the temptation, Nejire tried to deep throat the whole thing. She only got five inches in before she started gagging. It was too big for her mouth. Izuku noticed this and said, "Put your tongue down and slowly put it in. If you put it in all the way you can't have the full experience." Was he telling her how to do a blowjob? Then again, he does have a lot of experience, so his advice could help. Putting her tongue down, it allowed more room for his cock. She slowly got more of it to come in. Now she was at eight inches and was already reaching her throat. That did not stop her. Hado kept on going and finally after felt like forever, deep throated his massive cock.

Izuku was happy that his Senpai could deep throat him and now that she was doing her part, Izuku continued with her sixty-nine. Putting his mouth on her sweet pussy, Izuku continued where he left off. His tongue continued to lick her insides. Nejire would have noticed if not the fact that she had a huge cock in her mouth. She started to bobble her head, doing her best to have the whole thing in her mouth. She eventually got the whole thing in, but it was now reaching the ends of her throat. There was also the fact that Hado desperately needed to cum out of her pussy. Izuku was driving her nuts from h licking her pussy. The only thing making her sane was deep trotting his massive cock, which was also making her go mad. Izuku also needed to cum, but it was not as obvious as Nejire. Her body was almost shaking. He took his mouth out of her entrance and said:"Lets cum together Hado Senpai." They did in perfect unison, the both of them cummed together. Izuku mouth and lips were now blanked with all Nejire's pussy juice and Nejire was being forced to swallow the huge amount of cum Izuku produced. His cum went straight into her stomach, so Hado could not taste it, but it practically filled her up anyways.

Izuku wiped the juice off his face and turned Nejire around so they could face each other. They did not know if it was the fact that had just cummed in each other, but the moment they looked at each other in the eyes, they started to kiss as if it was the end of the world. They but everything they had on that one kiss. It took them two minutes for their kiss to end, but then they just continued to kiss again. To an outsider, it looked like they were sucking the life out of each other, but to them, it was a moment that they would never forget. After what seemed like forever, the kiss had ended.

They were gasping for air. Sweat was coming down from their bodies and the room reeked of sex, but that was not on Nejire's mind. Izuku's cock was still hard as a rock and was massaging against her pussy. That fact was making her wet and some of it was dripping down on Izuku's cock. They look into each other eyes and they knew what they wanted. Izuku carried the girl onto her bed. He slowly propped her down on the bed. She did not know if it was her lust taking over her, but seeing Izuku standing over her with sweat coming down and his mighty cock rock hard and ready to take her virginity. It just made Nejire hornier than ever. Spreading her legs apart, she showed off her pink pussy, telling the younger boy, "Please take my virginity Deku."

Seeing his Senpai like this, it honestly turned it him on. Mounting over the older girl, Izuku was rubbing his cock against her virgin pussy. "You sure?" he asked. Full of lust, she said, "Yes take it." Pinning the girl down, Izuku rubbed the tip of her pussy, before slowly putting it in. It only took six inches before her hymen broke. She screamed aloud. It honestly hurt like hell. Blood was coming out of her pussy and she was shaking. After a full minute, her body stopped shaking. It was in the minute that Izuku went all out on her. Midoriya's cock went in as deep as it can, his tip was touching her womb, and its full length was not in yet. Deku backed out and came back in, putting the whole thing in, Nejire's pupils dashed to the ends of her eyes. It was too big for her. She wrapped her arms around Izuku's back and clawed at it. She had thought that being older would have given her an advantage. She was dead wrong. Her age meant nothing to him. It was just a number.

He was going all put on her. His hips were moving as fast as they can, becoming like a blur. It was sending insane amounts of dopamines to her head. It was so much for Nejire that she accidentally activated her quirk. The pair started to float in the air. Izuku was not even fazed, as he used to float in the air with Ochako, but Hado was not. She was shocked at first, but that shock quickly ended with Izuku constantly stretching out her womb. Izuku wrapped his legs around the older girl and pulled her in a hug, that way the both of them would not be separated by the air. Out of instincts, he grabbed her breasts and started to grab them, pinching the tip of her nibbles. Nejire moaned from pleasure. Her head and eyes went to the back of her head. Izuku started to use his free mouth to suck on one of her breasts. Nejire moaned more as her back reached the roof. Izuku put his free hand on the roof, preventing them from flying even further up. Nejire could not control it anymore and cummed right form her pussy, but that did not stop Izuku.

Izuku continued, even after her pussy had released all of its contents. His cock continued to reach the ends of her womb. 'God, if this continues, and then I'm going to be his cum bucket,' was her thoughts. To counter him, she put her hands on his cheek, pulled him off her breast and kissed him. She tried to dominate him, by wrapping her tongue around his. However, she was just a beginner Izuku was a master. His tongue broke free of her wrap and wrapped around Nejire's tongue. She struggled to regain dominance, but it was no use. Deku had total control over her. He had control over her mouth, breasts, and her pussy. It was all his to control. He ended the kiss so Deku can say "I'm going to cum in you, got that." Nejire, now using her free mouth said: "Please do it."

After a few more strokes his balls pumped out all of it is cum into her womb. It became like a fire hose, shooting out all of his cum in one continuous wave. All that cum had filled up her womb in one go, if she had not taken a birth control pill earlier than, she would definitely have gotten pregnant with his children. However, because of this, Nejire accidentally deactivated her quirk, making the pair fall down to the ground. Acting quickly, Izuku grabbed her by the thighs and landed feet first. Since it was a small drop, it did not leave much of an impact. After the shock of falling, Hado realized that he was carrying her bridal style, leaving a little blush on her face. "Are you all right?" Izuku asked. With the sunlight coming in through the window and the way he asked the question, Midoriya appeared as a real hero right now. Which made Nejire's blush grew even redder. "I'm fine," she replied. Izuku put the older girl down on the ground (much to her disappointment).

He started to change, putting his clothes back on, leaving Nejire naked. This left Nejire to ponder on something. "Hey Izuku, can I ask you a question?" Nejire asked. "What is it Hado?" "How are you so good at sex?" the older girl asked. "Well, it's a bit complicated. Well my parents are divorced" he said. "Oh I'm so sorry," Nejire said. "No, it's fine. The reason their divorced is because of my mom." "Is she bad?" "No, no, she's fine, it's that whenever he comes back home, my mom forces him to stay in bed for a WEEK," Izuku said, emphasizing on the week part. Nejire's eyes shot wide open. _'One whole week, I can barely last an hour, but one whole week. I do not blame him for staying away'_ Nejire said in her head. "So you got your stamina from your mom?" "No, I just got over time. The reason I brought up my mom is that she taught me how to please a woman. Where to touch, how to touch, what parts can please and what parts do not. All of that kind of stuff." Hado's eyes shot wide. "YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR MOM!" she shouted. "NO" Izuku replied, "She just told me things that's all." "Well, I guess that makes more sense," Nejire replied.

With all of his clothes on, Izuku was ready to leave. "Hey Izuku, where are you going?" Hado asked. "Well, I still have to do some homework, and then I'm going to do some workout. Is that fine?" Deku replied. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm tired anyway and you do need to do your homework," Nejire respond. He was about to leave before he gave one last kiss on Nejire's kiss before leaving. The kiss left Hado speechless and with a large bush on her face. She stood there for a while before getting dressed. _'I wonder if Yuyu would like doing something like this with me?_ ' Nejire asked herself.

 **FOUR HOURS LATER:**

Izuku had just finished with his homework. After completing his workout, his body reeked of sweat. However, there was one thing he was going to do before taking a shower. Putting on swim trucks and grabbing a towel, Izuku headed for the school pool. This was another part of the workout actually. Izuku was to do twenty laps around an eighty-two feet (in length) pool. It was an exercise similar to what some pro swimmers did. He did it to improve his abs and decrease his body fat. It sounds easier on paper, but in reality, it is difficult.

After finishing all twenty laps, Izuku was about to get out, but someone was there that stopped him in his tracks. Putting a finger on his noise Ochako said "Boop" in a silly matter. However, that quickly startled Izuku and he slipped and was about to fall into the pool. Luckily, Ochako grabbed his arm and was able to use her quirk on him, preventing his fall. Releasing him from gravity, Izuku fell right in front of her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to fall in," Ochako said. "It's all right. You didn't mean for me to fall in," Izuku replied. He was standing right in front of her. No shirt wet and only wearing swim trunks. Then again, Ochako was only wearing a swimsuit. It left Ochako to be a blushing mess. Even though she has had sex with him many times, Izuku always turned the gravity girl into a blushing mess. "Is there any way I can pay you back," she said with a smile. Putting his mouth to her ear, he said in a seductive tone, "There is one way." Ochako was getting excited. 'What way was that?' she wondered. "What is it?" she asked. He picked from the armpits and brought her to his face. Ochako thought this was going to lead to a kiss, not her being throw in the pool.

Coming to the top of the water, she asked, "Deku, why did you do that?" Observing all around her, she saw no one around, not even a bit of dust was around. She was a bit scared a first, believing that Deku left her, but that fear ended when water splashed down on her. She wiped the water from her eyes and saw Deku did it. Ochako splashed him back in response and Deku shielded himself to prevent the water getting in his eyes. They continued to splash each other for a long time. Finally, they were both tired from their little game. "That was fun, Ochako," Deku said. "It was" she replied.

They got closer to each other, to the point where their bodies were practically touching each other. "I still haven't thanked you enough for the earrings," Ochako said. "It was nothing," Deku replied. "But I didn't get you anything," the gravity girl replied. "I'm okay with that," he replied. "But I'm not okay with that. You gave me something so precious and expansive, that I couldn't pay you back and-" Ochako was interrupted when Deku put a finger towards her lips. "I said it was all right, you don't have to give me anything," Deku replied as he now started to hug her. She felt warmth coming from his chest, despite being in a cold pool. His warm beating heart was warming her cold body. The only other time she felt this way is when they make love. That gave her an idea, "I know a way to pay you back." "I said you don't need t-" Izuku was also interrupted as well. "You can go all out on me," Ochako shouted. Izuku looked at her with eyes wide open. "I know you hold back on me a lot. You stopped using you are quirk for a long time. So if though it's late, for our five-month anniversary I want you to use everything you have at me," Ochako said.

Moving his hand down to her crotch, Izuku said, "Can you last twelve hours." Her eyes shot wide open. Can she handle that much? She barely manages to do three hours, but twelve, that is a completely different league for her. Still, she would do anything for her Deku. "Yes, anything for you," Ochako said, closing the distance between them with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head, making sure not to touch his head. Deku, however, moved his hands inside her swimsuit and reached her pussy. Ochako, full of shock, ended her kiss saying "Now!" "Now" Deku said as they kissed again. Deku continued to play with her pussy. She moaned in the kiss. His fingers were spreading out her pussy and were going inside her.

"What are you doing?"

They separated when they heard that. The one asking was their frog friend Tsuyu Asui. "Nothing, we were doing nothing," Ochako said waving her hands in the air and with a blush on her face. Izuku also had a blush on his face. No matter how many times he had sex, he was still Izuku Midoriya. "I think you were having sex the pool," the frog girl said. "No, we were not," Ochako, responded. Tsuyu turned her glance to her boyfriend Izuku and asked him "Were you having sex in the pool, Izuku." Izuku's blush grew even brighter as he mumbled "Yes." Ochako stood in shock. "I see," the frog girl said. She slowly entered the pool with her friends. "Can I join?" Tsuyu asked.

The both of them look at her as if she said the craziest thing in the world. "What's wrong?" Asui asked. "Well, I was going to give Deku my present for our five month anniversary," Ochako said. "What was it?" Tsuyu asked. She blushed harder, "I said he can go all out on me." "Oh, I did the same thing," Tsuyu bluntly responded. Ochako stood there in shock. "W-w-w-what?"

Ochako stuttered. "Also Momo, Mina, Jiro, and Toru," Izuku stuttered. Ochako was in complete shock. She thought she was doing something original, only to be outdone by everyone else. "Well to be fair, none of them did it in a pool," Izuku said, trying to warm the girl's heart. However, it did not work, as the gravity girl was now a depressed mess. She wanted this to be a special day for them, but the gift was already ruined before it even started. "You know, it was a nice idea," Tsuyu said, trying to cheer her up. However, nothing was getting to the gravity girl. "I thought it was a good idea," Izuku said.

That helped a little. "Also," Izuku said as he enveloped his arms around her, "You still have to give your gift." That brought Ochako back to reality. She felt something in between her legs. Looking down, she saw that Izuku's hard cock right between her thighs. "You still have twelve hours," Deku whispered in her ear. Ochako blushed at how hard Deku was getting. Then again, she always blushed when she sees his member. No matter how many times they have sex. "But Tsuyu is here," Ochako whispered. "Do you mind?" Deku whispered. Ochako moved her head to say "No." "Then let's continue," Deku responded. He continued to rub his cock against her thighs. She can feel his cock nearly touching her pussy through her rubber swimsuit. "Deku" Ochako murmured. She wanted to whisper more, but Izuku kissing her stopped her. Tsuyu left her vision, as the only thing Ochako can focus on right now is Deku. That was until something went in her swimsuit. It was not Deku's cock. She could tell it was moist even in the water and it was going its own unique path.

She stopped the kiss to look at what was causing this. Looking down she noticed that the moist item was pink and very long. "Sorry Uraraka-san, I couldn't help myself," Tsuyu said. Her tongue was getting closer to Ochako's pussy every second. Ochako was moaning louder and louder every second. Her face turned red because of the frog tongue. Izuku saw this and could not help himself but to watch. Ochako grabbed on to him so she can gain balance. Then she held on with all of her might as Tsuyu slowly entered Ochako's pussy. It felt different from when Deku entered her pussy. This was wetter and took up less space, but that did not make that feel any less weird. It started to move all around inside her, exploring every inch of her. Ochako moaned like crazy, as this was the first time in her life she was ever feeling something like this.

Izuku was done watching, he needed some action. Deku moved the bottom of her swimwear and inserted his cock into Ochako's pussy. Ochako winched at everything in her pussy. It was a completely different feel than before. Ochako wondered if this is what it felt like to be in a gangbang. She honestly never wanted to be in one, especially if this is what happens in one. Tsuyu noticed that Izuku's cock was also inside Uraraka's pussy and decided to wrap around it. This was making the gravity girl's pussy feel tighter than ever. Ochako moaned more and more with every passing second. Both a long tongue and an enormous cock were ravaging her womb. After Tsuyu had wrapped her tongue around Deku's cock, she used to the tip to inspect Ochako's womb. It was a lot larger than Tsuyu's, and it left more space for Deku's cock. Tsuyu was a bit jealous of this fact but decided to use that fact against Ochako. Even though Deku was ramming inside her, Tsuyu was going to make Ochako pleaded for mercy. Tsuyu moved her tongue everywhere she could and Deku was ramming his cock in Ochako womb. Ochako was going insane. Her body was being used in a way she had never felt. She kept on moaning and moaning, but they wouldn't stop. It got to the point where she had no choice but to cum. Her pussy let out a tsunami of cum, and if not for the fact that she was in a pool, it would have left a large stain on her clothing.

Tsuyu put her tongue back in her mouth and Deku put his cock back in his own shorts. Ochako was still clinging on to her boyfriend as her body was now shaking from the organism. Izuku helped the girl stand on her legs, as she was still shaking. "You all right Ochako-san?" Izuku asked. Doing her best to stand up, the gravity girl said, "I'm fine, but my body feels so sore." "That's what it's like when I go all out," Deku responded. Although that wasn't the full truth, it was close enough. Ochako, huffing, and puffing muttered, "More. I can still do more." Tsuyu came into the conversation saying "Well today was suppose to be my day." Ochako turned to the frog girl, responding with "Well I had to share on my day." Tsuyu faced the gravity girl respond to her with "I had to give up my day so we are even." They were about to start a verbal fight before Deku stepped in. "You know I hate when you fight each other right," Izuku said. They both of them stopped and was feeling guilt. However that guilt ended when Deku hugged them both and said "I don't have a problem sharing with you two." Deku picked them both up and said "Let's take this somewhere else, the pool isn't really my style." Both of the girls shouted "MY ROOM."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, I was trying to finish it before September. I also have three things to say. The first is about the poll. For those wondering, if there is ever going to be a crossover chapter, than it's going to be it's special chapter, basically like filler. I will keep it open until the next chapter comes out. Second is a big thank you for Big Diesel. He is continuously supporting me and doesn't give the credit he deserves, so please check out his work's. And the last thing is an apology for Hydrobot. The next chapter is not a Ibara Chapter.**

 **IT"S AN 1B CHAPTER. THAT"S RIGHT THE 1B GIRLS AR GETTING THERE OWN CHAPTER. It will take a long time however but I'm sure it's worth it.**


	8. 1B girls

**AN: I am so sorry this was so overdue. It took way longer than I expected. There was also many things that prevented me from working on this. But I now present the final version of the 1B chapter. Also I believe I'm the first to make a lemon for Setsuna and Kinoko**

* * *

Izuku had just finished his homework and was about to go to bed when his phone rang. It was a text from Itsuka. After their session with Momo, they had exchanged phone numbers. Izuku had learned that she likes motorcycles and black coffee. They even went out one time, and Izuku paid the bill. In response, Itsuka taught him some Karate. Anyhow, back to the text.

 _Itsuka: Remember that girl's night out I told you about_

 _Izuku: yeah, what about it_

 _Itsuka: Well you are invited_

 _Itsuka: It is on Saturday_

 _Itsuka: Also, I am sending someone over to pick you up_

 _Izuku: Are you sure_

 _Izuku: It is a time for you and your friends_

 _Izuku: I do not want to intrude_

 _Itsuka: Don't worry about it_

 _Itsuka: The other girls are ok with it_

 _Itsuka: They want to set a better example for 1b_

 _Itsuka: Nieto has not helped our reputation_

 _Izuku: all right, who is going picking me up?_

 _Itsuka: It is Setsuna Tokage, the girl with that tight green costume_

Damn, why did it have to be her? Izuku had taken one look at her costume and had gained an instant erection. It looked so tight on her and had nearly made Izuku go insane. Luckily, Ochako helped him out that night.

 _Itsuka: By the way, I told her you had a huge python_

 _Izuku: Why did you do that?_

 _Itsuka: I saw the way you were looking at her_

 _Itsuka: How tight her costume was_

 _Izuku: Okay I admit guilty_

 _Izuku: Did you tell anyone else_

 _Itsuka: No only her_

 _Itsuka: They need to find out on their own_

 _Izuku: All right, I will finish my time with Tsuyu and then go out_

 _Itsuka: Good_

 **Saturday:**

Tokage had no idea why she was the one picking up Izuku. She was okay letting him join in on the date. However, why was she the one who had to pick him up? Setsuna only agreed to pick the green haired boy was because Itsuka told her that Midoriya had a big python. Tokage loved reptiles. It was a personal passion of hers. She also wondered what type of python Midoriya has. Was it a Burmese, a Reticulates, or maybe a Lei python? She also wanted to get closer to Midoriya. She had only seen him a few times but has already thought of him as cute. Midoriya also gave a heroic vibe to her. It was hard to describe, but it did intrigue her. Then, after waiting a few minutes, the green haired boy came out of the dorms. Midoriya was wearing an All Might t-shirt with short sleeves that revealed his muscles. Tokage had only seen him a few times, but have always thought of him as scrawny. She would never imagine him as built, as Hercules. It made the reptile girl blush.

"Hi, your Setsuna Tokage right?" Izuku asked. Tokage came back to reality as she had to something to ask. "Yes, I am Setsuna Tokage. Can I see your python?" she asked. Midoriya gained an instant blush. He looked all around to see if they were alone. Seeing that they are, Midoriya went up to the girl and whispered, "Come to my room." They entered the 1A dorm, but Tokage could barely see much as Midoriya was dragging her by the hand. They entered Midoriya's room and while Tokage took the time to look around Midoriya locked his door. It was an Otaku's room for sure. All Might memorabilia were scattered all around the room. However, there was no python. Setsuna was disappointed and confused. She knew Itsuka would not lie to her, so why was there no python? Sitting down on his Midoriya said, "It's a different kind of python Tokage." "What do you mean?"Setsuna asked. The boy pointed down to his crotch, making the confused girl finally understand. When she realized what he was talking about, so many questions went to her head. How did Itsuka know about this? Why did Itsuka what her to know about this? Furthermore, HOW BIG WAS IT? "If you have any questions you can ask," the green haired boy said with a blush on his face. Setsuna grabbed a chair nearby and sat down on it. "How does she know?" The reptilian girl asked. Even though she was not specific, Izuku understood to whom she was referring. "I did it with her," Izuku said. Setsuna turned to him asking, "So you two are dating." Rubbing his hand behind his head, he just replied with "Kind of."

Tokage looked at him as if he just grew two more heads. "Let me explain," Izuku said as he told her his story. It was the weirdest story the reptile girl had ever heard. Essentially, the girl's in his class discovered Izuku having sex. Therefore, they all force him to have sex with them. However, it was so good that the girls forced him to have sex with them more. One day the 1A vice president got Itsuka to join in one time. So now, Midoriya and Itsuka are dating in a manner of speaking. It took awhile for the girl to process all the information. The person whom she thought of as a big sister turned out to be a slut for this boy. That just left one thing left. "Show it to me," Setsuna said. Midoriya's blush grew bigger asking, "Are you sure?" She went to his crotch and began to tug on his pants "If something like this could make big sister a slut, I need to see it." Midoriya agreed and pulled down both his pants and underwear to release a monster. Tokage knew it was going to be big she expected it to be as big as Tetsutetsu's, not as big as her arm. Jesus, it was so big that it could be label as a weapon of mass destruction. It was a lot thicker than her wrist and its girth alone was terrifying her, and his balls looked like a pair of grapefruits. No wonder Itsuka fell in love with something like this. "Are you just going to keep staring or are we going to go?" Izuku asked. That snapped her back to reality. She tried putting her hand around it, but it was so big she could not even do that. Out of curiosity, she began to lick the tip as if it was Ice cream.

Setsuna had no idea why she was doing it, but she was not complaining. Something like this was something Tokage needed in her life. After giving it a few strokes, the boy's cock became as hard as a rock. It looked so juicy to the girl that she just wanted to eat it up. Letting go, she made her mouth take in the first half before she started gagging. It was just too big for her small mouth. "If it's too much for you, we could change positions," Midoriya said. "No," Setsuna said with much determination in her voice, "I am deep threading this today. If Big sister can do it, then so can I," Setsuna stated. 'Maybe I should tell her that Itsuka hasn't been able to do deep throat yet,' Izuku said in his head, 'But then again, she is doing way better than Itsuka so maybe I'll let it slide.' She opened her mouth once again and put in more than last time. 'Fuck, why did it have to be so big?' Setsuna asked herself. "Put your tongue down," Midoriya said. Setsuna looked up, confused by what he meant. "If you put your tongue down, it allows more space," Midoriya said. "How do you know this?" Setsuna asked. Midoriya got a blush on his face saying "From experience." "You're a bad boy aren't you," Setsuna said before going right back to the blowjob. Following his advice, Setsuna put her tongue down, which allowed her to put more in her mouth. Midoriya moaned, which motivated Setsuna to do even better. She started to bobble her head on his giant cock, making some of it come in her throat. Setsuna was taking so much in that she was reaching Midoriya's crouch. 'Almost there, I can do this,' Setsuna said in her head. "Tokage, if you continue then I'm going to cum," Midoriya said. Suddenly, like a switch went off in her head, Setsuna stopped her blowjob and stood up.

"Tokage is something wrong?" Midoriya asked out of concern. "Izuku," she pulled down her pants and exposed her ass to the boy, "Do my ass." Izuku immediately knew what to do and shoved his already hard cock all inside her asshole. She screamed due to the sudden pain but quickly got used to it. "I saw your costume in combat training and noticed how tight it looked," Midoriya whispered in her ear. His hands traveled up her body reaching to her breasts. She smiled and replied saying "I glad you like it, you're the first to compliment me about it." "It looked so good on you," Izuku whispered in her head as he slowly thrust in her and began touching her breasts. "You want to see them do you," Setsuna said in a sexy tone. "I can't help it. You were practically showing them with your costume," Izuku said. Setsuna turned around, with her belly facing him. She put her hands to the ends off her shirt and slowly took it off. She showed off her large dark green bra covering her above average breasts and went well with her hair. Setsuna put her hands behind her back and unclipped it. The bra instantly came off, with Setsuna throwing it away, revealing her big breasts. 'These are just like Mina's,' Izuku said in his head. "Touch them all you want. These babies are yours for the taking," Setsuna said with a smile on her face. His hands instantly went toward her large breasts as he began to grope them. Setsuna moaned his hands were extraordinarily good. 'Just what I imagined from a guy who can bed any girl,' Setsuna said in her head as she continued moaning. Izuku was not only thrusting inside her but also was pleasing her breasts. Speaking of her ass, she had no idea something can go that deep inside her. His cock was reaching the ends of her ass and was stretching her walls out. There was also his thrusts were going extremely fast. It was a reminder of why he was so good at sex.

"Tokage, I'm about to cum," Midoriya said. "Izuku, put it in here," Tokage said while pointing to her mouth. Izuku took his cock out of her ass, letting Setsuna lay down on his bed. Her face was overlooking the python, and it was such a glorious sight. The reptile girl just wanted to eat it up. She started taking the huge cock right in her mouth, as it slowly entered her mouth and reached her throat. Tears exited her eyes, but not tears of sadness, tears of joy, joy from all the pleasure of inserting into her body. Her body was feeling like it was on fire, and she wanted more. While she was deep threading his giant cock, Izuku began to massage her breasts again. The young hero could not help himself, they as soft as a marshmallow and were the size of melons. "Setsuna I can't hold it anymore," the boy yelled out as he burst out his contents. Thick juicy rich white semen skipped her throat traveled straight into her stomach. So much of came into her that she could have a meal with just his cum alone and be satisfied. He took his cock out, much to the girl's dissatisfaction. That was until she heard a phone ringing. Izuku picked her phone up and handed over to her. Itsuka was calling her. Setsuna returned the phone asking, "Hi, Itsuka how are you? What was I doing? Well, you could say that I was checking out his python." There was a moment of silence before Setsuna screamed out "WHAT DO MEAN WE'RE LATE." Both Izuku's and Setsuna's eye's shot wide open. "Get dressed hurry," the reptile girl said. After quickly changing into their clothes, they quickly ran out of the room. However, one of Midoriya's classmates Aoyama stopped them outside. "Midoriya can I talk to you?" Aoyama asked in a fabulous pose. "Sorry Aoyama, not right now," Izuku said as he ran down the hall and out of the building.

"Hey, where is the place we are going to?" Midoriya asked as they ran out of U.A. "It's a place *huff called Ricky's. I *huff believe it's a high-class place and," she stopped to catch her breath. Midoriya stopped and asked, "Are you alright?" "Sorry, I'm terrible at running, *huff I'm working on improving my endurance, but running for this long tires me easily." 'It reminds me of when I was training with All Might,' Izuku said in his head. He turned around and went to a crouching position with his hands behind him. "If you're tired I can carry you on my back and carry you there," the hero offered. "Are you sure? I am around your height, and it would take us even longer to get there." He giggled before saying, "Did you forget that I have a strength enhancer."

Against her wishes, Setsuna hopped on his back. Green lighting engulfed Izuku's body as he activated his quirk and like a bullet, he ran off. However, to get there faster and to avoid crowds, Izuku ran on top of a building and started roof hopping. It scared Setsuna at first, but she quickly got used to it. Well since, they are all alone, it would not hurt to ask a few questions. "Hey, Midoriya what is Itsuka to you?" "What do you mean?" Izuku asked in response. "Is she just a one-time girl, or is she something more?" Setsuna asked. "Itsuka is a great person. I can understand why you like her so much. She is kind and friendly to everyone. She has talked very highly about everyone in 1B, even Monoma. Itsuka has made some friends in 1-A, so I know she is very friendly. In addition, whenever I go out with her, it is a wondrous experience. Just seeing her smile sends volts of electricity down my veins. Itsuka is an astonishing person. I am happy knowing someone as great as her."

Midoriya left Setsuna to ponder on his speech. It was cheesy and sounded like it was from a bad romance novel. However, Setsuna understood the speech came from the heart and that he honestly meant every word of it, which makes it better than any love novel could ever offer. "One more thing Izuku," Setsuna said. "What is it Tokage?" Izuku asked. "You better get rid of that before we get there," Setsuna said as she pointed to a tent in Izuku's pants. Izuku immediately stopped and with a blush on his face, tried to get rid of his embarrassing erection. "I'm so sorry," Izuku said as he started to punch the lights out of his crotch. Setsuna started to giggle. 'I don't blame him though. He had a girl's breasts pushed up against his back this whole time,' Setsuna said in her head, but then she realized something. 'OH SHIT I DIDN'T PUT ON MY BRA ON!' However, before she could do anything, Izuku picked her up again and ran to the restaurant.

 **AT RICKY'S:**

"Are you sure they are coming?" Kinoko Komori asked. "Maybe they are just taking their time," Pony Tsunotori said. Itsuka was in a bind. She thought Setsuna was going to have her turn at night, not now. "Don't worry Setsuna and Izuku are coming," Itsuka said, trying her best to calm them down. "What if something stops them?" Komori asked. However, a crash suddenly came out of nowhere and from the dust came Izuku and Setsuna. "Hey everyone sorry for dropping in late" Setsuna said as she was still holding on to Izuku. "Setsuna, Midoriya you came," Pony shouted as ran up and hugged Setsuna as she got off Midoriya. "What took you so long?" Pony asked. "Sorry, I was observing Midoriya's python,' Setsuna said. Itsuka went instantly to Midoriya saying, "So, how did she take the python?" Itsuka asked her boyfriend. "She surprisingly took it well for her first time," Izuku responded. While the other girls all went inside the restaurant, Izuku and Itsuka entered inside holding hands.

Once seated, Itsuka and Setsuna placed themselves side by side to Midoriya, with the other girls sitting right across from them. "So Midoriya, as fellow members of 1-B, we are here to apologize for Monoma. He has given 1-B a bad name and has given the impersonation that we are just 1-A haters," Ibarra Shiozaki said. "It's all right. He hasn't been too much of a problem for 1-A," Midoriya responded. "Ever since the sports festival, all the boys have just been focused on beating 1-A that it's all they do. I can understand that we are training to become heroes, but it is all they do. They can't just have fun or live life you know," Kinoko said. "Yeah, I can relate to that," Midoriya responded. "Midoriya, there is one thing that has bothered me all night," Reiko Yanagi said. "Really, well, you can ask me," Izuku responded while he took a sip of water. "When did you and Itsuka start dating?" the ghost girl asked. Izuku nearly choked on the water, but he swallowed the water before asking, "Excuse me?" "Well hold one there Reiko," Yui Kodai said, "We all are curious on their love life." Izuku was a little confused, as he had no idea what they were talking. "I told them Izuku," Itsuka whispered in his ear, "I didn't tell them about the other girls, just that we have dated for a few weeks." Izuku was in a bind. He has never had to lie on the spot and improving was not one of his strong suits. "Well, because there was a lot of tension between the two classes, Itsuka and I decided to talk things through," Izuku said. Izuku was about to continue his speech when he realized something was going into in his pants. Looking down he noticed that Itsuka was slowly moving her hand into his pants and to his crotch. "Midoriya, is there something wrong?" Pony asked. "No, no, nothing is wrong. Anyways back to the story. Itsuka and I agreed to meet at a coffee shop to talk about how to fix the relationship between the two classes, and before we even realized it, we started talking about ourselves. Our hobbies, who are our favorite heroes are and even the reason why we are becoming heroes."

"Wow, that sounds so romantic," Pony, said. "And we've dated ever since," said Itsuka with a proud simile on her face. Itsuka was also continuing giving Midoriya a hand job underneath the table, out of everyone's eyesight. Well, one person was able to see it. Setsuna was a little jealous that her big sister was having fun now, but that did not mean she could have fun as well. Setsuna also moved her hand on Midoriya's cock. She was not as good as Itsuka, but that was not going to make her back down. Midoriya was now physically shaking from the hand job. Although it was only a bit, it was quite noticeable. "Are you sure your okay Midoriya?" Ibarra asked. "Yep, there's nothing wrong with me. Oh, look our waiter is here," Midoriya, said as their waiter approached the table. "Hello there, welcome to Ricky's. What can I get for you?" the waiter asked. "Mushroom soup please," said Komori. "Can I please have pasta with bread?" Ibarra asked. "I'll have apple pie," Pony said. "I'll have a salad please," Itsuka said, as she went even faster on the boy's cock. "And I'll have Katsudon," Midoriya said. The waiter picked their menus up and handed them utensils.

"So Midoriya, out of curiosity, what is it like being part of 1-A," Reiko said. "Well, it's exciting. Being around so many quirky individuals at once is an entertaining experience," Midoriya said. "Really, I thought it would be a little hard considering the type of individuals from 1-A," Yui said. "That's kind of funny. Some of the kids in 1-A thought the same thing," Midoriya replied. They all laughed until their food came. "Our food is here already, we just ordered it," Midoriya remarked. "Yeah, I heard that the chief could make a 15 feet tall cake in under two minutes," Kinoko remarked. "That is insanely impressive," Midoriya said. Midoriya was so busy talking to them that he did not even notice that he was close to Cumming. While no one was looking, Itsuka put her salad underneath the table. She quietly tapped her boyfriend's shoulder. He looked at where she was pointing to and saw that she put his cock aiming right towards her salad. "Oops, I dropped my spoon," Yui said as she went down on the floor to pick it up. However, in all her years of life, she would have never expected what she saw. Ugly disgusting gum had littered the table. How did she never notice this? Oh, and Itsuka was giving Midoriya a hand job.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT, WHAT! Yui was staring at awe at something that should not be happening. She just heard they were dating for a few weeks and they were already at this stage. Wait for no; forget about that, look at the size of Midoriya's cock. It was huge and was thicker than both of her wrists combined were. The thing looked like it could kill someone, and her big sister was wrapping her hand around it. It was not just Itsuka either; Yui saw that Setsuna was also participating in the hand job. That explained why she was late. She and Midoriya were having sex. Wait, does that mean Midoriya is cheating on Itsuka. HOW DARE HIM. It does not matter if he had a big dick. Cheating on her big sister was no laughing matter. Wait, Yui saw that his big cock was aiming right at Itsuka's salad. After a few seconds, jets of cum came straight out of his cock and landed right on her salad, with some of the semen landing right on Yui's face. That brought her back into reality, as Yui grabbed her spoon and quickly sat back in her seat. "Yui are you all right? You were down there for a while," Ibarra asked her friend. "It's nothing," Yui said as she quickly wiped her face. She turned to face and Izuku and saw that he looked relieved. Still, that did not stop Yui from having one thing in her mind, _'I need to tell Itsuka about Midoriya. Not know, but soon, before the night is over.'_

"Kodia are you okay?" the boy asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" Yui responded. "You look like you want to chop my head off," Izuku said as the other girls were looking at her with eyes full of confusion. "It's nothing,' she mumbled as she quietly ate her food, still giving him an angry look."Come on Yui. We are trying to give 1B a good impersonation," Pony cried out. Yui just continued eating, giving out a scary aura. "I think she knows," Izuku whispered to Itsuka. "Oh she knows," Itsuka responded. "Well, it was going to happen sooner or later," Setsuna, said, jumping into their conversation. After finishing their meal, they all left the restaurant, giving the server a good tip.

"So what are we going to do now?" Izuku asked the girls. "Well, we were thinking of going to a haunted house," Itsuka responded,"Don't worry, it's fake." "Where did you learn about this place anyhow?" Midoriya asked. "That would be me," Reiko said holding up her hand,"I discovered it during one of my many sessions of Internet Surfing." "How did that happen?" Midoriya asked. "Well at first I looked videos on monster caught on camera, but then I was watching videos on haunted houses. That somehow got me into watching a top ten list of haunted houses in Japan and that lead me to discover this place," Reiko explained. "That sounds insane," Midoriya responded. "Don't worry that's just a normal day for me," Reiko said. Pony was listing to their conversation and was silently giggling along to it. However, that prevented her from noticing a banana peel, causing the American slip on her hooves. Luckily, she landed on something that broke her fall, but not without a few consequences. "Izuku I'm so sorry that happened," Pony apologized in English. Unfortunately, no one around her had any idea what she was saying, except for one boy. "It's all right, not the first time that happened," Izuku responded in English.

Pony stared at Izuku before asking Itsuka "Can I talk to him alone?" Itsuka nodded which allowed Pony to drag him into an alleyway where no one could see them. "Tsunotori is something wrong?" Izuku asked in English. "No, nothing's wrong. To be honest, I've never been happier in my life," Pony replied with excitement. "Why is that?" Midoriya asked her. "I can now speak in English," Pony said excitedly. She was so excited that she grabbed Izuku's shoulders and began shaking him repeatedly saying, "I'm so happy. Wait a minute, how do you know English?" "I took a class in my middle school," Izuku replied, "And my dad taught me some words." "Well, who cares how you know it. I'm so happy that I could kiss you," Pony said excitedly. There was a small silence between the two. Both Pony and Izuku instantly gained a blush on their faces. 'Why the hell did I say that?' Pony said in her head 'He's dating big sister, there's no way he will ever do something like that with me.' "Well I'm perfectly fine with that," Izuku responded. Pony took a moment to think about that. Did she say that he was okay with kissing her? Then she thought back to when she fell on him and what she felt in his pants. 'Holy shit that felt so big,' Pony said in her head. "Wait what about Itsuka?" Pony asked in confusion. "She probably didn't say this, but we have an open relationship," Izuku responded. Pony thought about her choices for a moment.

(They will now speak English from now on)

This person was hot, muscular and a little bit cute, her animal instincts screamed for her to have him. On the other hand, her morals were saying no. He was the boyfriend of her big sister. If she did this, how can she ever face Itsuka? "If you want," Izuku said in English, "I'll even show you what Itsuka and I do on Fridays." Pony could practically see his cock wanting to tear through his pants and annihilate her. You know what, FUCK MORALS. Pony grabbed Izuku's head and planted a kiss right on his lips. After a full minute, they separated with Izuku saying to her, "Now this is where the fun begins." He pulled down his pants to reveal the monster that was inside.

For the first time in Pony's life, she was honestly terrified. The horse girl had once worked on a farm with horses, and she had seen what those animals were packing. She once believed that those were the biggest cocks in the world. However, this cock topples over all of those animals. This thing was as long as her arm and was thicker than her wrist. This one was very different from the ones on the farm. She sat down to closely examined at his enormous cock. It was so mesmerizing to the girl. Her fear, her morals, all of it went away for her lust. She opened her mouth wide open and put his cock into her mouth. However, she had only taken in a small amount before she started gagging. It was just too big for her small mouth. However, that fact did not stop Izuku. He grabbed her by the horns and forced the American to take his whole cock into her mouth. 'Holy Shit' Pony screamed in her head. His cock had filled both her mouth and her throats in one go. Her mind nearly went blank from that one move. Most girls would have hated this feeling, but not Pony. Pony loved it when someone treated her like a slut. Her panties started to get moist. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Midoriya asked. Pony replied by nodding her head. "That's what I thought," Izuku replied.

Just when Pony thought, she was handling it, Izuku started to thrust with all his might into her throat. Pony was screaming inside her head of how much pleasure she was getting. She wanted him to cum in her throat and fill up her stomach. Her mind was going blank due to his cock filling her airway and the amount of force in his thrusts. "Pony, I hope you're ready because I need to cum," Izuku said. 'Yes Izuku, cum in me,' Pony said in her head. He did, all of his seed went through her throat and into her stomach. Even though she could not taste his cum, Pony knew how thick it was. If that apple pie she had earlier did not fill her up, then all of his cum most certainly did. After taking his cock out, Pony was finally able to say "Izuku that was amazing." "Well guess what, we're haven't finished," Izuku responded, "Turn around and put your hands on the wall." Pony had no idea what he wanted, but she gladly agreed.

Izuku grabbed both her jeans and panties and lowered them down to the ground. He soon placed his hands all over her big ass. "You know, whenever I see you walk, I can't help myself not watching your beautiful ass." Pony smiled at his remark. He was not the first boy to compliment her about her plumed ass and Pony was sure he would not be the last. Even her so-called loyal mother and father could not help himself eyeing her. "So big and plump, this is a glorious ass if I ever saw one," Izuku said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Izuku began to lick her ass. Pony was startled at first, but quickly got used to it. She did not blame the boy after all, in America; she often heard many boys comparing her ass to melons. Even here in Japan, she cannot walk around in Broad daylight without someone checking out her butt. "Izuku, continue licking my ass like that, I love it when you do that," Pony said. Izuku continued, as he was now licking her little asshole. Pony began shivering due to how good he was. It was one thing to have a big cock it was another to be a God at sex and that was what Izuku Midoriya was, a God of sex.

"Pony, do you think you are ready for round 2," Izuku said as he properly showed off his already fierce cock. "Indeed Izuku," Pony said passionately in a cheerful voice of desperation, "Fuck me like the slut I am." Izuku rubbed his cock right against Pony's wet pussy. From the looks alone, it looked like she was going to cum any second now. Frantically grabbing her ass with both of his urgent hands, Izuku intentionally rammed his cock inside her. Pony winced at the sudden pain at her but instantly realized that for some unknown reason Izuku had promptly stopped. "Why is there no barrier?" Izuku asked sternly. "Well, how do I carefully put this?" Pony said in a fit of desperation, "There was an adorable horse that I had a crush on and well you get the picture."Izuku had been silent before he smilingly remarked with "Do you have an idea what that undoubtedly makes you?" "What?" "A horse's slut," Izuku yelled as he seized her horns and fucked the shit out of her.

His were moving as fast as they can and his cock was stretching her womb. Pony bit her lip as Izuku was going all out on her. "Your liking this aren't you?" Izuku said as he continued to break the girl's small pussy. This boy was very different from the one she had previously known, but Pony did not care at all. All Pony cared about now was for Izuku to break her ass and ruin her for other men. Her pussy felt so fucking good. Even with Izuku's cock ramming her insides, it still felt like she was on cloud nine. Pony had no choice but to release all of her contents. A flood of pussy juice came out of her and splashed everywhere. Pony was huffing and puffing from the orgasm she just had.

"We haven't finished Tsunotori," Izuku said. He took his cock out and shoved it in Pony's bubble ass. Pony bit her lip in an attempt not to scream her lungs out. Her small ass could barely handle his huge cock. It almost felt like he was breaking the girl in half. Despite that, Pony was enjoying every second of it. "Yes Izuku, fuck my little asshole" the animal girl yelled out. She was in total bliss. The American did not even notice that Izuku had picked her up and started to fuck her with her legs in the air. Her eyes went to the back of her head. Pony's mind was now long gone at this point. Izuku's cock has broken the girl in ways unseen. Her mind was now concerned with one thing only, Izuku's big fat cock. Pony did not even notice that Izuku was slowing down. However, Pony did notice all the hot semen that had flooded her ass up. There was just too much cum for her ass to handle. Izuku gently settled Pony down on the ground, doing his best not to hurt her. After putting her clothes back on, Izuku had noticed that Pony was still in a lust-filled state, with the American not responding to anything. Izuku actually used to this happening whenever a girl spends their first time with him. A similar situation also happened to Jiro and Tsuyu. Therefore, to bring the girl back to reality, Izuku gave her something she would have never expected, a full-blown kiss on the lips. Pony's eyes shot wide open. Izuku was going all out with the kiss, using his tongue and everything.

In response to his passionate kiss, Pony tried to counter him by using her tongue. However, it had no impact on the more experienced boy. Pony's best efforts were all in vain, as Izuku completely dominated her. Finally, after a minute of kissing, Izuku ended the kiss so Pony could breathe. "Are you okay now?" Izuku asked the baffled girl. Pony was both confused and heart-stricken at the same time. "I'm fine," the American responded with a big blush on her face. She tried to stand up but landed straight on her butt due to her body being sore. "Need help?" Izuku asked. "Yes please," Pony responded. Putting her arm around his shoulder, Izuku lifted the girl off the ground with ease.

"Hey Pony can I ask you a question?" Izuku asked. "Sure Izuku, ask me anything you want," Pony responded. "Why did you care that I spoke English?" Izuku asked. Pony blushed a little before responding, "It's personal." "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Izuku said. There was only silence as they started to walk out of the alleyway. "I'm often alone." Izuku turned to the American, as he was confused. "I don't know Japanese very well and because of that, I can't have a normal conversation with anyone here. The only person I can communicate in English is Neito and he is always tricking me to say hurtful words to good people. I hate when that happens, I just want to have someone I can talk too." Pony had let everything out in her short monologue. It was a weird moment for the American, opening herself up to someone she barely knows.

"Well, you can talk to me," Izuku responded. Pony turned her head to face Izuku. "If you need anything you can always talk to me," Izuku said. Those words alone had given Pony the biggest blush of her life. Her face was bright red, even in the night. "I'll like that," Pony said as she gave a big smile. "Well this is really fascinating," a voice said. The two turned and saw Reiko standing right in front of them with a blank face. "I came here to tell you that we have to leave before the attraction closes," Reiko said as she began to walk away, "Also, I saw everything." That one sentence turned the lovers into a blushing mess.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

"Well, here we are," Itsuka, said with a proud voice. The pain of walking here was well worth it. The attraction truly resembled a real haunted house. If it were not for the signs and people outside promoting, everyone would have ignored the settlement. "Wow, it looks really scary," Pony, said as she started shivering due to the scary presence of the place. "Don't worry everything there is fake anyways," Kinoko bravely said. "You sure about Kinoko," Setsuna responded back. "Oh I'm sure about that," Kinoko bravely stated. "All right let's make a bet on that. If I get scared first, I will hand over 1,000 yen. However the same applies to you if you get scared-" Setsuna said. Kinoko took a moment to think before saying,"All right I'll do it." The bet was on.

While the two girls were arguing, Itsuka and Izuku started talking about something important. "So how was Pony?" Itsuka asked her boyfriend. "She was good for her first time and I really enjoyed her assets," Izuku said. "I'm glad for her. I also heard that Reiko saw you two making love," Itsuka stated. "Yeah, but for some reason, she didn't mind," Izuku responded. "I think she's next in line, don't you agree," Itsuka said proudly. "Well with that empty expression, it's hard to tell if she's even interested. All I have is the way she's moving her hands," Izuku said. Reiko was moving her hands in a very unusual way. Her fingers were moving at a fast rate while her palms were shacking. "That is how she usually expresses herself. I'm glad you noticed it," Itsuka responded. "Yeah, I've been told that I have a knack of observation," Izuku said.

"Hey, the employers said that we have to go in pairs of two," Setsuna said to Itsuka. Itsuka placed a hand on her chin to think about the current situation. "I got it, Izuku you go with Reiko, Yui you go with me, Kinoko goes with Setsuna and Ibarra goes with Pony." "Actually, I want to go with Ibarra," Yui said. "Sure I'm fine with that," Itsuka said without a care in the world. Itsuka paired Izuku with Reiko; they were also the last to go in. Izuku founded it a little funny that Setsuna and Kinoko were still arguing about who will get scared first. "Hey Izuku, have you ever been to a haunted house before?" the ghost girl asked. "No, this is my first time," Izuku responded. "Well, there's a first for everything," the ghost girl said as she dragged the boy inside.

Now inside, the place looked like something out of a horror movie. So many props and decorations had filled the room up. It was clear that many people had out their best in this. This made the atmosphere even creepier. There were spider webs littered around the whole area. It was creeping Izuku out. However, Reiko was acting perfectly fine in these circumstances. It looked like she used to this sort of thing. A loud unsettling moan filled the air, which freaked Midoriya out even more. "Hey Midoriya," Reiko said. She held out her hand and said, "If you're scared you can hold my hand." "No thank you, I've been through much worse," memories of All for One came into mind. "It's completely normal to be scared, it's natural even for heroes," Reiko said. After giving in to his fear, Midoriya connected their hands. They continued walking, almost reaching the first stop. "Reiko, why were you watching me and Pony?" the green haired boy asked. Reiko's free hand went ballistic. It appeared, as it was the work of a quirk. However, that was not the case. It was just the work of one would did not express emotions with her face. "It's difficult to explain," she said in a dull manner, but in her head, she was saying 'It's because it was so hot.' Forget the fact that Midoriya and Itsuka are in a relationship; the fact that Midoriya was so good at sex was the biggest surprise of her life, more shocking than when she learned that Santa was not real. "I think it's because I'm curious," Reiko responded. "Curious on what part exactly?" "How sex feels," the ghost girl said.

That made blushes grows on the both if their faces. "Well, when we go back to the dorm we can-." "No, I want to know now," Reiko, said as she put a hand on his chest. "Are you sure, we are in a public area," Izuku said as he got pushed against the wall. "Don't worry about it," Reiko said. Activating her quirk, the ghost girl moved both her and Izuku into space between the walls. The area was small and tight, but it was big enough for them to have fun. Reiko moved her hands all around Midoriya's chest. If she was going to have sex with this monster, she at least wanted to know what he was packing. However, she did not expect such thick muscles to be underneath his clothing. For a boy she once thought was plain, he did have strong muscles. That was when she felt something squeeze her butt. It was Midoriya's hands. His hands continued to squeeze her butt, but Reiko did not care. In fact, she wanted Izuku to continue what he was doing. His hands were smelting her hormones in ways Reiko has never felt before. It felt so damn good. It felt like a massage directed to her butt.

Reiko was about to moan but was stop by Izuku kissing her on the lips. Reiko's eyes shot wide open. It was her first ever kiss, and it felt amazing. Hot breath filled her mouth up. His lips tasted like mochi ice cream she once had, sweet and rich in taste. She closed her eyes to make the experience even better. They stayed like that for a while, only separating because Reiko needed to breathe. "Midoriya that was amazing," Reiko muttered. "Wells it's not over yet," Izuku whispered before continuing their kiss. Reiko moved her hands down to the boy's crotch before she entered inside his boxers. Even though she had seen his cock before, actually experiencing it was a whole another manner. Reiko knew it would be big, but it was still a surprise of how big. Her hands could barely wrap around the whole thing that was how big it was.

Izuku pulled the girl's shorts down, revealing her white panties. Reiko ended the kiss, asking him "Do you like it?" The big tent forming in his shorts gave her the answer. "Would you like to see what's underneath?" Reiko asked. Izuku nodded his head, eager for what awaited him. She pulled down her panties and showed off her unshaved pussy. "Do you like it?" Reiko asked. "Like it, I love it," Midoriya whispered before he started kissing her. While they were making out, Reiko moved her hands to his boxers. In one swoop, both his pants and underwear came down. His cock sprung out, as it was so desperate to come out before. It was as hard as a rock even though the dim lights in the cracks in the wall looked like a shiny jewel. The sight made Reiko drool in her mouth. She desperately wanted his cock to fuck the shit out of her pussy. Izuku saw how watery Reiko's mouth was becoming, and he saw how much her pussy was dripping. "You want my cock don't you?" Izuku asked. "Yes Izuku, please fuck the shit out of me," Reiko begged.

Izuku rubbed his cock against the tip of her pussy, making it even wetter. "Please stop teasing," Reiko said, "I can't take it." Reiko was giving a lewd face and wanted to be fuck like a rabbit. Fulfilling her wishes, Izuku shoved his entire cock into the girl's pussy. Her hymen broke, making blond come out of her pussy. Reiko would have screamed if she did not cover her mouth, muffling her voice. It was so damn big. His massive cock was already expanding both her womb and her pussy. Even though it hurt, Reiko still enjoyed it. Her pleasure was overwhelming her pain. Reiko's eyes went to the back of her head. It was the first time Reiko had ever felt something like this. It was as if Reiko was a sex toy.

"Yes Izuku, keep fucking me," Reiko moaned. Izuku started to fuck her even rougher. His thrust went faster and had even more power behind them. A powerful force of nature was destroying Reiko's pussy. Then a sudden urge filled her crotch up. Reiko had only ever felt this when she went on her "special cases" of Internet surfing. Her pussy could not take it anymore and released all of its contents. Reiko was out of breath, she had no strength left in her. Izuku had not cum yet, but he was also running out of breath. Three girls in one day can drain a lot of stamina. Even though Izuku still had some strength left, so much was already gone. "Reiko, that was amazing," Izuku said before noticing something unusual. A mushroom had grown on Reiko's nose. Before he knew it, mushrooms started to pop all around them.

"Oh no, Kinoko is acting up," Reiko said. Using her quirk, she pushed Izuku out of the wall. They saw that mushrooms were spreading all over the place, covering the walls and ceiling. Both the workers and the customers were running in fear from the never-ending mushrooms. "This is bad. Kinoko only gets like this when she is scared," Reiko said. "What in the world could make her scared?" Izuku asked.

 **TWO MINUTES EARLIER:**

"Are you sure you're not getting scared Setsuna?" Kinoko said with a cocky voice. "Be quiet," Setsuna mumbled as her body was clearly shivering. It was not her fault for being fearful; a clown had burst out from the floor. "Just admit it, that 1, 00 yen is mine," Kinoko giggled. "In your dreams mushroom," Setsuna growled. Kinoko laughed it off. There was no way that Setsuna was going to win at this rate. That is win Kinoko saw something in the corner of the room. It was an Erotylidae beetle. To most people, this would seem like a normal thing. However, Kinoko she knew one important fact about this Beetle. It eats mushrooms.

Kinoko screamed at the top of her lungs, which startled Setsuna. Suddenly Kinoko activated her quirk, causing hundreds of mushrooms to pop up. Setsuna and Kinoko ran as fast as they could to the exit.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER:**

"I'm so sorry," Kinoko cried. Due to Kinoko's incident, the whole group is now not allowed to never go back. "It is all right. I'm sure it was an accident," Itsuka said as she tried to comfort her friend. "I'm sure you didn't mean to cause this," Izuku said as he also tried to comfort her. It worked a little bit, with Kinoko's tries coming to an end. "However," Setsuna said,"You know what this means right?" Kinoko expression changed from sadness to shock. "About that" Kinoko said,"I don't have 1,000 yen."

Setsuna expression turned into that of rage. "You mean that my hair is now full of mushrooms and you're not paying me back." It was not just her hair, it was also Reiko's face, Ibarra's hair as well, and Itsuka's hands. "I'm sorry," Kinoko said again as she continued to cry. "Setsuna please stop pestering her," Itsuka said. Setsuna turned her head to view Midoriya before a wicked idea entered her head. "Actually Kinoko there is another way you can pay me back," Setsuna said. "Really," Kinoko said as her eyes light up. "Yes, you can. However, it wouldn't be easy" Setsuna said. "I'll do it,"Kinoko boldly said.

Itsuka looked at the time on her watch before saying "It is getting late. We should probably go back to the dorms now." "I agree" Reiko responded. "Hey Itsuka, can I talk to you?" Ibarra asked. "Sure Ibarra" Itsuka happily responded. While they were talking, Reiko and Pony were having a conversation about a certain boy.

"So Itsuka gave us the thumbs up?" the ghost girl asked. "Yeah, we can have Izuku as much as we want," Pony said, "Also can you not tell anyone else about my nature, please." "Don't worry Pony; your secret is safe with me and Izuku." "Good, if word got out, then everyone would look down on me," Pony said. "Like I said Pony, your secret is safe with me and Izuku" Reiko responded. "Anyways how was your turn with Izuku?" Pony asked. "It was Amazing. It's a shame it had to end so soon," Reiko said. That is when the ghost girl realized something. 'Oh crap, I don't have my panties.'

They were not the only ones talking about a large Python. "Setsuna, you are joking right?" the mushroom girl asked. "No, I am not Kinoko," Setsuna said,"Why do you think that we took so long to get here?" "But Midoriya is dating Itsuka," Kinoko said. "That's true," Setsuna replied "But that's not the whole truth. He's dating multiple girls." Kinoko's jaw dropped to the floor. "How many?" was all she could ask? "Don't know," Setsuna responded, "All I know is that they are more than satisfied." "Wh-what does this have to do with me?" Kinoko asked. "I want you to fuck him," Setsuna said. Everything went blank for the mushroom girl. "What?" "You heard me. I want you to fuck him," Setsuna said.

Hearing this, Kinoko gained a massive blush. "Wait, how does this repay you for "Why me?" Kinoko asked again. "Because I want to see how a little girl like you handles Izuku," Setsuna said. Therefore, she was looking down on her. Kinoko ginned,"Maybe he might like me so much that he will stay loyal to me and only me." Setsuna's eyes grew bright red. "As if someone like you could satisfy him. I'm sure Izuku would rather enjoy someone with my assets." "If that were true, then you would have more boys falling over for you." Kinoko was definitely pushing the right buttons, as Setsuna was getting angrier by the second. "Oh right, you can believe that all you want. However, if you truly believe that, then you'll have to prove it," Setsuna said.

Another pair of girls was discussing important matters. "Itsuka I am so glad your relationship with Midoriya is doing well," Ibarra said. "Thank you, Ibarra. That means so much to me," Itsuka responded. "You're welcome, I'm glad to see one of my friends to be so happy," Ibarra said. However as she was saying this, Ibarra was remembering a conversation she had with Ibarra.

 **Flashback:**

"Yui that's insane," Ibarra said. Yui just told her that Midoriya was cheating on Itsuka and was having affairs within 1B. "I know it sounds crazy, but believe me it's true," Yui said. Although they were in a crowded area, Ibarra made it so that no one can listen to them. "So why would you tell me this?" Ibarra asked. "Because you are the only one whom I can trust," Yui replied, "I believe that Setsuna and Pony are the ones having affairs with Izuku, I don't know about Reiko, and I don't have the heart to tell Itsuka yet. Plus isn't this against your religion?" Yui was right. Such sinful acts were against the Bible.

"Yui, thank you for telling me this important information," Ibarra said. She brought her hands together and went down on her knees and prayed"Dear Lord, please help us defeat this evil incubus, in the name of the father and of the son and-." She never has to finish that prayer as mushrooms started to sprout all around them. Yui grabbed her friend and ran to escape from the mushrooms. "Wait Yui, I didn't finish my prayer!" Ibarra shouted. "There's no time!"

 **End of Flashback:**

"Ibarra, Ibarra, are you all right?" Itsuka asks as she was shaking the vine, haired girl. "Oh, sorry Itsuka I just spaced out for a bit," Ibarra responded 'I'm also sorry about Midoriya.' "So how was your house?" Itsuka asked. "It was great, I wished we could go back," Ibarra said. They continued to talk while another pair was starting a discussion.

"Hey Yui, I have some questions about your quirk," Izuku said trying to get her attention. Yui just gave a menacing look at him. "Was it something I said?" Midoriya asked in response. Yui hated this. She did not want to talk to him of all people, but she had no choice. She rather had Setsuna of all people, but no, she was stuck with him, the bastard who had cheated on big sister. However, she could not draw attention to herself; Yui had to answer his question. "It's nothing," it was something, "Ask any questions you want." "All right, during your battle with me, I noticed that you've both grew in size and grew smaller. So my question is how exactly does your quirk work?" "My quirk is called Size, it allows me to change my size to my will," Yui replied. "That's a cool quirk Yui," Bastard used her first name. "Such a quirk can be useful for picking up large debris and would also be useful in stealth missions. Depending on the size, you could also be great in combat." It was here that Yui stopped paying attention to the boy. She turned her attention to Itsuka as she was talking to Ibarra. A small simile formed on her lips. She loved watching Itsuka. Yui loved her simile, her laugh, and her precious beauty but HE took it all away. Her eyes turn to face the boy again. Soon, her revenge would take place.

 **AT THE DORMS:**

"Well, that was fun," Izuku said as he stopped by the 1-B dorms. "Wait a minute Izuku. There's something I have to show you," Itsuka said as she dragged Izuku to her room. Everyone else was confused with the exception of Yui, who knew what was going to happen and Ibarra who left with the couple. Itsuka dragged her boyfriend through the halls of the 1B dorm. During this time, he noticed that the 1B dorm look strangely similar to the 1A dorm. This gave him a strange welcoming to the new area. "You've never been to my room before," Itsuka said, "So this is a very special occasion." As soon as they got in, Itsuka pulled his head onto her lips. Her hands instantly went underneath his shirt and began to undress him. Izuku went along with it, letting his desires to take place.

Itsuka brought him down on her bed. However, after taking off his shirt, Itsuka took out a blindfold. "What's that for?" Midoriya asked. "It's a surprise," Itsuka said as she started to wrap the blindfold around his head. "You're not going to do butt stuff to me, are you?" Midoriya asked in concern. "Oh no, this is just for the big reveal," Itsuka said as she finished putting it on her boyfriend. "Don't move," Itsuka said as she left the room. Itsuka left Midoriya there for a while, leaving him to wonder what surprise Itsuka had for him. "You can remove the blindfold now," Itsuka said. He did so but saw nothing. "Turn around," he heard Itsuka say. Izuku did so, only to see an unholy sight.

Ibarra, a girl who claimed to be a holy girl of god, was lying face down on the bed. Ibarra was as naked as the day she was born, tied by her wrists and ankles to the bed. She had a blindfold covering her eyes and two large vibrators in both her pussy and her asshole. Itsuka was there, naked as well, pinching the vine haired girl's nibbles and massaging her Clint at the same time. "Izuku," Itsuka said in a seductive voice, "This girl has been unholy and we have to punish her for it." It took a few seconds before Izuku realized what Itsuka meant. "Your right Itsuka, we have to punish her."

Izuku moved his hands towards the girl's Clint, massaging the tip, causing Ibarra to moan. "Lord forgive me, Lord, forgive me," the once holy girl was saying. "The lord can't hear you," Itsuka said, "You're in our hands." Itsuka moved her hands all over Ibarra's ass. "What a soft, smooth, and beautiful ass Ibarra. I'm a little jealous," Itsuka said. She raised her hands up and brought it crashing down onto Ibarra's ass, making a large red mark on the skin. Ibarra moaned once more. "Are you enjoying this?" Izuku asked. "We aren't doing this so you can enjoy it. We're doing this so you can be PUNISHED," Itsuka slapped her ass again, this time with more force. The girl's butt now had a red hand mark. Ibarra continued to moan but was now louder. Itsuka moved from her position, making Ibarra face her pussy. Itsuka reached for her drawer and put gloves on her hand. "Izuku, I think it's time to take this to another level." "Your right Itsuka," Izuku replied, "We have to show her we mean business."

Izuku removed the vibrator from Ibarra's pussy, inserting his fingers. Ibarra was about to moan when Itsuka placed her head right against her pussy. "This is your punishment remember," Itsuka said. Ibarra knew what she had to do and started licking the other girl's pussy. "Good girl. Izuku," Itsuka called out, "I think Ibarra needs more than finger's right now." Izuku understood what his girlfriend was telling him. "Ibarra, prepare to have your pussy stretched out." Izuku placed the tip of his cock right against the vine haired girl's pussy. "Izuku, Punish her," his girlfriend demanded. Izuku rammed his whole cock inside Ibarra's pussy. "AHHHH," Ibarra screamed as her hymen broke and blood came out of her pussy. Izuku was about to slow down, but Itsuka said, "Don't even slow down Izuku; go as wild as you can." Izuku obeyed her, moving his hips at an incredible speed. Ibarra was about to lose conscience when Itsuka grabbed her head and forced it against her pussy. "You know what you have to do you, unholy girl."

Ibarra started to lick the other girls pussy,"Good girl." Ibarra tried her best to stay conscious but with Izuku's cock ramming her insides, she could pass out any second now. His cock was just going in and out; it was also expanding her womb and spreading out her pussy. In addition, there was that strange sensation she was feeling in her stomach. Ibarra had never masturbated before, so this was a new experience for her. As if the Lord opened up the gates of heaven, a flood of pussy juice came out of her. It was so much for Ibarra that she immediately passed out.

"Oh man," Itsuka, said,"I was hoping to have more fun with her." "I think we went too rough on her," Izuku said, "Should we help her?" "Don't worry I got her, but you should worry about what Setsuna and Kinoko what." "Yeah, wait, what do you mean?" Izuku asked. "I heard them talking about you. There is also the fact that your time with Setsuna was interrupted, so there is a chance that she wants more," Itsuka said. "All right I understand that but does Kinoko have to do with this?" Izuku asked. "I heard Setsuna wanted her to join in, which means you have another threesome to go to." "Are you sure, my stamina is already reaching its limits," Izuku said. "If that's the case then just go on Full Cowling," Itsuka suggested. "Itsuka if I did that to a first timer, their bodies would break." "Well at least they would have a good time," his girlfriend responded, "Now off you go, and I want to hear good things from the both of them." Itsuka forced Izuku to put on his clothes and pushed him out of her room.

"Midoriya, just the guy we were looking," Setsuna said as soon as he came out of the room. "We need your opinion on a very important topic," Kinoko said as she clutched his arm. "Yes very important," Setsuna said as she clutched his other arm. "We'll discuss this in my room," Kinoko said. "I'm sure my room is better," Setsuna replied. "Well, my room is much closer," Kinoko, argued. "At least my room isn't filled with mushrooms," Setsuna argued. "Well -" "Can we please calm down?" Midoriya asked the girls, "Let's just talk about this. Kinoko where's your room?" "Right there," Kinoko said as she points to the door right next to them. 'Wow that's really close,' Midoriya said in his head.

They entered the room and Midoriya realized how true Setsuna's statement was. The room was full of mushrooms; the bed was even in the shape of a mushroom. "So," Midoriya "What do you want my opinion on?" Kinoko and Setsuna looked at each other before asking, "Who's hotter?" There was a short silence in the room before Izuku said "What?" "You see Kinoko thinks her slim figure makes her more appealing than me," Setsuna said, "But I'm going to show her how wrong she is." She grabbed the back of Midoriya's and brought him into a kiss. Setsuna was trying to her best to show off to her classmate but it was not working. Kinoko laughed at the attempt made by Setsuna. "If that's your best attempt then you have already failed," Kinoko replied. Kinoko reached inside her shirt and a clipping sound filled the room. She took her hand out and revealed that the mushroom girl had taken off her bra. She threw right onto Midoriya's face. This caused a large blush on Midoriya's face. "That's how you do it," Kinoko commented.

Setsuna replied by taking off her shirt, revealing her breasts. This surprised both Midoriya and Kinoko. "I'm sorry Kinoko but I'm sure Izuku prefers a big girl like me." Kinoko gained a blush due to how big her breasts are. Setsuna thought she was winning until Kinoko took off everything she was wearing. Kinoko was a short and skinny girl, with B cup breasts, but that did not stop her. Kinoko gladly showed off her body, despite her stature. Midoriya's blush grew even bigger and a reaction was forming in his pants. "I guess Izuku likes small girls over big girls," Kinoko said. She got close to Izuku's face and even though her hair covered her face, she had a very lewd look on her face. "Maybe Izuku would like having a tight girl like me," Kinoko said as her hand entered the boy's pants. As soon as she wrapped her hands around the boy's cock, she finally understood why Setsuna called it a python. Her hand could not even wrap around the whole thing that is how thick it was.

Kinoko started to become nervous. If her hand could not wrap around it, how would her pussy handle it? "What's wrong Kinoko? Are you scared?" Setsuna asked. "Why would I be scared?" Kinoko said trying to add confidence "I've seen mushrooms way bigger than this." That was a lie. "Kinoko, you don't have to do this?" Izuku said. "Midoriya, as much as I appreciate your concern for me, but that is not going to stop me. Now get undressed too, I don't want to be the only one nude" Kinoko said. Agreeing to her demands, Izuku took his shirt off, causing Kinoko to blush.

She had never seen such a muscular figure. Sure, there was Tetsutetsu, but his body was nothing compared to Midoriya. His body looked like angels themselves sculpted it. For the first time in her life, Kinoko gained a blush. "Oh my goodness," Setsuna said, "Do I see a blush on your face." Kinoko face turned into a scowl. However before she could say something witty, Izuku kissed her right on the lips. Kinoko's eyes shot open, even Setsuna was surprised the act. Kinoko's breath was being taken away by a single kiss. Despite this being her first very kiss, she knew it was going to be her favorite. After a full minute, Izuku broke the kiss, asking the mushroom girl "Can you please stop fighting?" The mushroom girl had no idea what came over her, but at that very moment, Kinoko fell in love. She does not know why or how it happened, but she knew it was love. "I will," Kinoko happily responded. She was so love struck that Kinoko did not notice his cock was poking her butt. Yet that was what brought her back to reality. "Can I?" Kinoko asked as she pointed to the boy's pants. Izuku nodded and Kinoko lowered his pants down, which caused his cock to spring out.

Kinoko had a grasp of how big it was, but this was much bigger than she imagined. Her mouth was gaping wide open. How was it possible for someone to have a cock this big? It should be a sin. "Kinoko, we aren't going anywhere if you just stand there," Izuku said. "Oh, that's what you want huh," the mushroom girl said. She got up and showed off her dripping wet pussy. Kinoko slowly lowered her crotch down onto the boy's cock, stopping right at the tip. That was until Izuku grabbed her shoulders, and slammed her down on his cock. All eleven inches were inside the small girl and she could barely handle it. Kinoko yelled out in pain as her hymen broke. Izuku had already filled her pussy up and stretch her womb without even moving. After a minute of rest, Kinoko tried to move her hips but her body already became sore. Luckily, Izuku wrapped his arms around her and started to move her body up and down.

His massive cock was ravaging Kinoko's body. She felt like she could not do anything under him. The walls inside Kinoko were spreading wide open and so was her womb. This feeling was very different from when she did it with mushrooms. Suddenly all of her pussy juice came out like a flood onto her bed, staining it. However, Izuku was not done with the girl yet. Izuku continued to go at full speed, not letting the girl rest. Kinoko's mind was breaking; she possessed no energy for her to move. Izuku's cock was the only thing on her mind. All Kinoko wanted was for Izuku to cum and fill her womb up. She wanted his hot seamen to fill her up. Kinoko felt his balls clinched before loads of semen filled her up. So much cum had filled her pussy. Izuku let go of her and she fell down onto the bed.

"Wow, I give her credit, I don't even think I could last handle that," Setsuna said. Setsuna noticed that Midoriya was running low on breath. It was clear that he was low on energy. "If you don't have any energy left that's fine," Setsuna said as she tried to comfort him. "I'm not done yet," Midoriya responded. "Your lack of breath tells me otherwise," Setsuna remarked. "Setsuna do you remember Full Cowling?" Midoriya asked the reptilian girl. Setsuna eye's shot wide open. Izuku's quirk activated as he started to use 3% percent of his quirk.

He quickly went behind her and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nibbles. Setsuna instantly fell on the bed, but that did not stop Midoriya. He continued to play with the D-cup breasts. Izuku massaged them, pinched them, and even squeezed them. Setsuna started to moan. This level of expertise was not present during their first round. However, Setsuna enjoyed it very much. Pleasant sensations were spreading throughout her body. "I'm sorry Setsuna," Midoriya said, "You know I love big breasts." "I don't care, I love this," Setsuna said. Izuku continued except now, he placed his crotch right against her butt. Setsuna felt how hard his cock was, and how much it wanted to fuck her. "You're so hard Izuku" Setsuna commented. "How can I not with you here?" Izuku responded. The reptilian girl loved his compliment. "Izuku, please put your cock in me," Setsuna said. "Are you sure?" Midoriya asked. Setsuna answered him by taking off her jeans and panties at the same time. On top of it all, Setsuna also showed off her wet virgin pussy. "I do Izuku, I want you to fuck so badly," Setsuna said.

That was when Setsuna saw his cock in Full Cowling. It had grown bigger due to Full Cowling. Seeing it in all of its glory was a remarkable sight. "Setsuna, are you ready?" Izuku asked. "I'm ready as I'll ever be," Setsuna responded. Izuku got on top of the girl, their faces nearly touching. Setsuna could feel the warmth that was coming from his quirk. The reptilian girl loved the feeling she was receiving. It felt like a hero was saving her. To top it all off, Izuku kissed her right on the lips. Setsuna the kiss distracted her so much that she did not realize Izuku's cock going in her until it was too late. Her eyes shot wide open at the sudden act. Her hymen broke, ending her time as a virgin. However, that was not on her mind right now. She was too busy focusing on how big Izuku's cock was. Her womb felt like it was being torn in half and her insides felt the same way. Setsuna tried to moan, but Izuku's kiss prevented her from doing anything. Despite all of this, Setsuna wanted more. No, she desired more. She wrapped her arms and legs around the boy and brought him closer. Izuku's thrusts somehow hit her deeper now, but that was not all. His kiss was making her mind go nuts. Setsuna was also starting to feel weird in her pussy. The only times she felt like this was when she masturbated, but those times were nothing like this. It would be comparing a firecracker to a volcano. It was coming. All that built up cum came flowing out like an eruption.

Setsuna was left breathless. All of her pussy juice had covered both his cock and the bed. She wanted that to be the end of it all. However, she already knew from Kinoko that it was not over. Izuku continue to thrust into her pussy, showing no signs of stopping. Setsuna started clawed at the boy's back. It was as if her mind was going to break at any second. Setsuna could feel how close his cock was to cumming. It felt like at any minute a wave of semen would come and fill her womb up. The only thing that was keeping her sane was how much Izuku was idolizing her hair. For some odd reason, he had been stroking it throughout their session. "Izuku, why are so focused on my hair?" the reptilian girl asked. "It's because your hair is beautiful Setsuna," Izuku said as he continued to fuck her at full force. Setsuna giggled "What a weird thing to say." Setsuna started to moan as loudly as she could. She felt his balls slap her with full force. Setsuna could feel his balls clutch, indicating that it was about to cum "Setsuna I'm going to cum," Izuku yelled out. "DO IT, PLEASE COME IN ME," Setsuna yelled out. As soon as she said that, Izuku finally came. Loads of hot cum filled her womb and pussy up. Setsuna bit her lip as she tried to stay consciousness. Unfortunately, she lost and her mind went numb.

Setsuna was layded down on the bed, with loads of cum coming out of her pussy. She put her hand in her breast as she was completely out of breath. "I guess I win," Kinoko said as she got up. For some odd reason, she was completely fine. "Kinoko how are you still moving?" Setsuna asked. She could barely move and yet Kinoko was moving just fine. "You seem to forget Setsuna, but I have a high amount of stamina even with my small body," Kinoko said. She noticed Izuku was sitting down on the bed and his cock was still hard. "Now this is a problem, you're still hard as a rock Izuku," Kinoko said. Izuku was not paying attention until Kinoko wrapped her mouth around his cock.

Izuku was brought back by the mushroom girl's sudden blowjob. For a first timer, Kinoko was surprisingly good. Izuku could even say she was as good as Tsuyu, which was saying something. Kinoko's mouth went up and down on the Izuku's cock. Despite its large size, Kinoko ate it up like no tomorrow. She was also sucking on the large cock. It had such a great taste to it that Kinoko loved. 'This taste so good' Kinoko said in her head. Kinoko began to suck his cock as well as a vacuum. 'Holy shit' Izuku said in his head. The only one who could ever give him a blowjob like this was Tsuyu. However, it was the first time that he been caught off guard in sex. 'She's so good' Izuku said in his head. "Kinoko, I hope you're ready because I'm going to cum," Izuku said. 'Good" Kinoko said in her head 'I want to know how your cum tastes like.' Kinoko moved her mouth faster, desperately wanting his cum."Kinoko, I'm cumming" Izuku yelled.

Waves of rich, juicy cum filled Kinoko's mouth. As soon as his cum touched her mouth, Kinoko fell in love. To her, it tasted as good as Mushroom soup. 'So good, I must have more' Kinoko said in her head. She turned her head to see Setsuna still lying down on the bed. There was still cum leaking out of her pussy. 'This is perfect.' Kinoko leaped at the other girl's pussy and began to lick it.

Both Izuku and Setsuna was surprised, they never expected this to happen. 'It tastes so good' Kinoko was thinking as she licks Setsuna pussy. Setsuna started to moan unusually. This was the first time the reptilian girl ever had her pussy licked. It was also her first lesbian experience. However, she was enjoying this new experience for some odd reason. Setsuna gripped the bed sheets as Kinoko started to lick at a faster rate. Out of sheer willpower, Setsuna wrapped her legs around the mushroom girls head and pushed her closer. "Kinoko, can you please continue with that?" Setsuna asked. Kinoko replied by licking her pussy even faster. 'Dear God this is amazing' Setsuna was thinking. She would never know that lesbian sex was just as good as with Izuku. Maybe she would do this with Kinoko again. Then she felt that feeling again. She was about to cum again. "Kinoko I'm, I'm, cumming," Setsuna yelled as she had an orgasm. Kinoko meanwhile had the join of tasting both Izuku's and Setsuna's cum. 'so good. This is way better than mushroom soup' Kinoko said in her head. "Izuku, no offense, but can you please leave us alone for a while? I want to have some fun with Setsuna," Kinoko said.

Izuku nodded and put on his clothes. "I am exhausted anyway. I hope you two enjoy each other," Izuku said as he left the room. "Oh, I will" Kinoko replied as she moved towards her new toy. As he was leaving the room, Izuku decided to lock the door for them. He wanted to make sure that they got the privacy they deserved. Out of nowhere, Izuku's phone ring. Taking a look, the young hero saw that it was a message from Itsuka.

 _'Can you please come to my room? It's super important'_ the text asked.

 _'Dear God Itsuka I'm at my limit,_ ' Midoriya was thinking as he ran to her room.

 **A few minutes Eariler**

Itsuka just put Ibarra back into her room. The girl needed some rest and Itsuka would gladly give her some. Although Itsuka was happy that the girls from her class had felt, Izuku's loving passion. Well, all except one. "Itsuka I need to talk to you," Yui said down the hall. Itsuka turned to face her classmate. "Izuku is cheating on you," Yui said. There was a brief moment of silence. 'I got you now Izuku. Now Itsuka would break up with you and be with me' Yui said in her head. "No, he's not" Itsuka replied. Yui was shocked. Why was Itsuka so willing to defend him? "But I saw him with Setsuna and Pony. They were-" "I told him to do that," Itsuka said, interrupting Yui. Yui was even more shocked. "What do you mean?" the black haired girl asked. "Yui, why do you think the other girls in 1A aren't dating anyone?" Itsuka asked. Yui has not thought of it much before. She just thought it was because the school looked down on dating. "The answer is Midoriya and the monster he's packing," Itsuka said. Yui was even more puzzled than before. "Midoriya is dating them. Or I should say, giving them benefits," Itsuka said. Yui was even more confused. "He's having sex with all of them," Itsuka said clearing the ice. "That means you've also done it with him," Yui stated. Itsuka just simply nodded. Yui was traumatized by that statment. Her big sister was no longer pure, and it WAS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM. .

Itsuka noticed that Yui was getting angry. "Why are you so angry Yui?" she asked. "He took everything from me that's why." Yui began shouting "I didn't want some bastard having you. I don't want to see you be with someone else." "Than what is that you want?" Itsuka asked. "I want do you want?" Itsuka asked. "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU," Yui shouted. Her loud statement caused a brief silence between the pair. Yui was lucky that Itsuka was the only one who heard her confession. Itsuka was just standing there, with a blank expression on her face. Yui did not know how to react. She had confused her feelings to the first crush she had in her life. Was Itsuka going to reject her? Yui was spacing out so much that she didn't' notice Itsuka walking up to her. However, she did notice Itsuka grabbing her by the cheeks and bringing her head up for a kiss.

Yui's eyes shot wide open. The girl she had a crush on was kissing her. The black haired girl was losing her mind. Part of her could not even believe it. Part of her just kept silent and let Itsuka continue. Itsuka continued to kiss her classmate for a whole minute before separating for air. "Yui, although I love Izuku, I hate it when I see one of my classmates in pain," Itsuka said. Yui was still shock from the kiss. Itsuka was about to go before she remembered something important. "Yui, before I go, I'm going to have a session with Izuku," that sentence annoyed Yui; she did not like the fact that Itsuka was banging Midoriya. "However you are more than welcome to the come," Itsuka added. Yui was unsure if she should join or not. "I sure this could convince you," Itsuka said as she took her shirt off. Yui was stunned. Itsuka's body look beautiful and Yui wanted her so badly. _'God damn teenage hormones,'_ Yui said in her head as she chased after Itsuka.

 **NOW:**

'What am I looking at,' Izuku asked himself as he entered his girlfriend's room. Itsuka was naked (that was now normal for him now) with Yui, who was also naked. That was not what was confusing Izuku. What confused him was seeing the two of them scissoring. "What the hell is going on here?" Izuku asked. He was not angry that his girlfriend was having a lesbian encounter (Mina was constantly telling him how much fun she has with Toru. The same thing was going on with Momo and Kyoka. This is not even Itsuka's first lesbian encounter. She and Momo often kiss when he had sex with them) or the fact she was doing it with someone else (He had no right to criticize her for that). In fact, at this moment all Izuku was just confused. "Izuku, Yui here is a virgin, so we have to make her first time very special," Itsuka said.

Izuku understood why Itsuka was doing this. The problem was he was running low on stamina. Therefore, for him to have another round, he needed to go all or nothing. While Midoriya was quickly undressing, Itsuka moved into a new position, where she was right behind Yui. "Hey Yui," Itsuka whispered, "use your quirk." "What do you mean?" Yui asked back. "I want you to either go bigger or smaller. Either one, you decided" Itsuka said. Yui knew what Itsuka was trying to do, yet she agreed with her. Knowing fully how big Izuku's cock was, Yui decided to go bigger. After Izuku took off his clothes, he saw that Yui had grown as big as a full-grown adult and at the same time, Yui saw his powerful figure.

She now understood why the girls in his class praised him. Izuku had the figure of a Greek god. His six-pack look like angels carved it. _'Even if he's jacked, there's no way he could take advantage of me at this height,'_ Yui said in her head. Unfortunately, she underestimated Izuku's strength. Izuku easily picked her by her legs. _'What the hell, how could someone have this much strength without using a quirk?'_ Yui felt something big right near her pussy. _'What is this?'_ she asked herself. She looked down and saw his cock fully erect. Even though she seen it before, it still put a sense of fear into her. _'There's no way it could affect me at this size,'_ was Yui thought process. She was wrong again; Izuku's cock easily broke through her enlarged hymen. Yui was so surprised that she instantly wrapped arms around the boy for support.

 _'Damn, seeing it is one thing, but actually experiencing is something else,_ ' Yui said in her head. After her recovery was over, Izuku stated to thrusting in her. Yui was shock at how fast Izuku was going, how fast his hips were moving. Even though she was bigger than usually, Izuku's cock still reached her womb. Yui's eyes went to the back of her head. How could Itsuka handle something like this? Wait if Itsuka can handle this, then so can she. The answer was not to go bigger; the answer was to go smaller. Yui did so; she became even smaller than Kinoko. However, this just made things harder for Yui. Due to her small size, his cock was now even bigger than her arms. Yui could barely handle it before, but now it was much worse. His cock was excessively big for her to handle. Yui desperately turned to Itsuka for help, but she saw that Itsuka masturbating to the sight in front of her. Itsuka's right hand was massaging her breast and her left was fingering her pussy. Yui was surprised, but knowing what just happened earlier today, it was expected.

"Izuku can you bring Yui here. I want to know how how good her tongue is," Itsuka asked. Yui was amazed just how willingly Izuku was. She was also amazed at how Izuku was able to carry her and fuck her at the same time. When Izuku reached the bed, he carefully laid her down, with her back against the bed. Itsuka happily sat down on Yui's face with a wet pussy. Yui had seen enough porn to know what Itsuka wanted. Yui happily began to lick Itsuka' pussy with all of her power. For her, it was a literal dream comes true. "Wow Yui, for your first time doing this, you're pretty good," Itsuka said. The main reason Yui was doing so well was that so always wanted to put her head in between Itsuka's legs, she was glad it was finally happening. "As for you," Itsuka said, turning to her boyfriend. "Come here," She wrapped her arms around his head and brought him into a kiss. Her since her first session with Momo, Itsuka had greatly improved with her kissing. Itsuka was also good with using her tongue. Izuku was also continuing to fuck Yui. Despite her small size, her pussy was somehow able to contain Izuku's large cock. It was the only thing slowing her down. Itsuka separated from the kiss only for her to say,"Izuku, I'm sorry to say this, but Yui is a way better at this than you." "It is alright. Plus now you have someone to play with when I'm not available" Izuku replied. Yui was eavesdropping on their conversation and felt very happy. Izuku only had Itsuka one day a week. THAT MEANS YUI CAN HAVE ITSUKA SIX TIMES A WEEK. Just the thought of that made Yui lick Itsuka ten times faster. "Wait Yui, if you keep that up I'll-," Yui knew what was going to happen, and was happy it was happening.

Itsuka could not hold herself any longer as she released all of her pussy juice. Yui happily tasted all of her cum, to her it tasted like milk made by God. "If your that eager, why not move to the final phase," Itsuka said. 'Final phase,' Yui wondered. Suddenly Yui was turned around and was right on top of Itsuka. "Yui, I only have one thing to say to you," Itsuka said. "What is it Itsuka?" Yui asked. "Be prepared for the fuck of your life," was Itsuka's response. Suddenly, Izuku went faster than before, destroying Yui's pussy. Yui's was completely shocked. Izuku had not displayed this level of speed before, so what changed? What changed was motivation. Izuku wanted to fulfill Itsuka's wishes.

Itsuka on the other hand was happier than before. Yui and Izuku were getting along so well. As a friend and lover, it made the orange haired girl happy. Itsuka started to stroke Yui's hair; she thought it would help Yui handle Izuku's cock. Itsuka also pushed Yui's head down to her breasts. Itsuka knew how much Yui loved her body, so why not let her enjoy all of it. When this was all over, she was going to turn Yui into her own sex doll. It was a good thing that Izuku was almost done, because soon it was going to be her turn. "Yui, I should let you know, but I'm about to cum," Izuku said. "Cum in her," Itsuka said. "But Itsuka, I-," "Don't worry Yui, I got tons of birth control, you'll be fine," Itsuka said. Yui fully believed Itsuka and yelled out "CUM IN ME IZUKU." He did, and Yui loved it. It was her first time getting a creampie. She now understood why so many girls fell in love with Izuku. He was a god of sex. That was Yui's last thought before she passed out.

"Damn, I think we overdid it again," Itsuka said. "We should probably turn it down the next time we have a virgin," Izuku replied. "Well if we hold back, than how they are going to handle you at full force," Itsuka responded. 'You got a point," Izuku said. "Of course I do, now lend me a hand, I'm going tuck her in," Itsuka said. "Here, shouldn't we put her in her own bedroom?" Izuku asked. "No, I want her to sleep with me tonight," Itsuka pouted. "Alright you got a point." After tucking Yui into the bed, Izuku felt a loud slap on his butt. "Itsuka," Izuku complained, "You know I hate butt stuff." "Well this is a surprise," Itsuka said, "Who would have known Izuku, who by many is called a god of sex, has a weakness," Itsuka said. Izuku put a smirk on his face, "If we are going to play that way fine. Who would have known that the loveable 1B class president, made someone from 1A to have sex with her female classmates." "Well you could say that I've been a bad girl," Itsuka said. "Oh very," Izuku said as he unleashed Full Cowling.

 **One hour later:**

Izuku was arriving back to the 1A dorms. After that "Session" with Itsuka, he was tired and wanted to go to bed. He would have done so if not for Aoyama. "Oh Midoriya," the French boy said. Izuku just wanted to sleep, but he did not wanted to be an asshole. "Yes Aoyama," Midoriya said. "First of all, here's some cheese and water you need it," Aoyama said, handing Izuku cheese and water that he was somehow hiding in his clothes. "Thank you," Izuku said as he took a bite out of the cheese. "Midoriya, we are friends, no?" Aoyama asked. "Yes we are, why?" Izuku asked before taking a sip of water. "Great, can you teach me how to pleasure a woman?" Aoyama asked.

"PHHHFFFTTT," Izuku spitted all of the water in his mouth. However all the water landed on Aoyama's head, drenching the poor boy.

"Why are you asking me?" Izuku asked. "I thought you had experience with women," Aoyama said. "Wait a minute, how do you know this?" Izuku asked. "I heard your conversation with Setsuna through the walls," Aoyama explained. Izuku face turned it one of shock and embarrassment. "Please don't tell anyone," Midoriya begged. "Don't worry Midoriya, your secret is safe with me," Aoyama said with a wink. "Wait if you head it, then that means Mineta could have heard it as well," Izuku shouted. "Ah, do not worry my friend, Mineta went out with a study group," Aoyama said to calm his friend down. "Thank god," Izuku said.

"Now back to the topic," Aoyama said as he put o a fabulous pose, "Please teach me." "Wait a minute. Why would you want to know this kind of stuff any ways?" Midoriya asked. "Midoriya my friend, I have fallen in love," Aoyama said as he put on another pose. "YOU HAVE, WITH WHO?" Midoriya asked. "Ah yes. Who is the wonderful beauty that I have fallen in love with is BIBIMI KENRANZAKI," Aoyama boldly yelled. "Isn't she that third year from the support course. Why her out of all people?" Izuku questioned. "Midoriya, she is the only one is as sparkly as I am, which is no small feat mind you. The beautiful sparkles that she emitted since the cult festival still leave a mark on my soul," Aoyama said. "Didn't she get second place on the Beauty Pageant," Midoriya stated. "SHE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN FIRST," Aoyama yelled while hitting the wall. "Sorry my temper went out of control" Aoyama apologized. "Well, first I would say take her out on a date" Izuku said. "Done" Aoyama said as he gave another wink. "Already," Midoriya asked his friend. "We've been dating for two weeks now," Aoyama said.

"So why are you asking about this now?" "That is a good question Midoriya" Aoyama wink again, this time a star came out. "It is because in one week, we have another date, and I believe this one would get fisky, if you catch my drift," Aoyama explained. "Ok, well I have had a long day and I really need the rest. So how about this, tomorrow I will teach you everything I know," Midoriya said. "Thank you Midoriya, you are a good friend. Good night," Aoyama said with a wink. "Good night," Midoriya replied. He got to his room. After a long day of constant sex, Midoriya needed to rest. However, as soon as he opened the door something came out and tackled him to the ground.

"Midori," Mina shouted as she started to constelty kiss his cheek. "Mina! What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked. "I come to see you Midori," Mina said as she continued to kiss him. She soon picked him up and practically dragged him to his room. "Come on Midori, let's have some fun," Mina said as she started to take off his pants. "Mina wait a minute," Izuku said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "What is it Midoriya?" Mina asked. "Well I don't have the energy for sex today," Izuku explained. Mina put on an upset face before saying "All right we don't need to have sex. However there is something else we have must done," Mina boldly stated. "What is it?" "Naked Cuddling," She yelled out before discarding all of her clothes and jumping on the boy.

"Mina," Midoriya mumbled. "Hush now, we got to get you nude," Mina said as she started to take off his clothes. Suddenly Midoriya found himself fully nude with Mina tackling him to the bed. "Is this just an excuse to see me naked?" Midoriya asked. "Maybe,' Mina mumbled "But who cares let's just snuggle till morning." Midoriya was no match for his girlfriends never ending enthusiasm. That was how he found himself naked with his back against the bed and Mina wrapped around his torso. 'Well I guess this was inevitable,' Midoriya said in his head. "Good night Mina," Midoriya said as he closed his eyes. "Good night Midori," Mina said. Before Mina could close her eyes, Midoriya kiss her on the forehead. With his eyes closed, Midori could not see the blush on Mina's face. _'I love you Midori,'_ Mina said in her head.

 **MORNING:**

Izuku woke up to some weird sensation he was feeling near his crotch. Removing the All Might blankets he had on, he saw Mina give him a blowjob. "Mina, I thought you said no sex," Izuku said. "I said only cuddling till morning," Mina said. "Fair point," Izuku said. "Hey can I join in?" a nude Toru asked surprising Midoriya. "Sure," Mina said. "Wait, what?" Midoriya yelled out be the two girls's literally pounced on him.

 **1B DORMS:**

Yui woke up surprisingly well. She had a wonderful dream where she had sex with Itsuka. Midoriya was there as well, but not everything could be perfect. That is when she felt something in her stomach. She reached down and felt a sticky substance. 'Wait is this, semen?' Yui asked. Then that means it was not a dream it was real. "Bad," Yui heard someone say. She turned her head and saw an unexpected sight. Itsuka was blanketed semen, with her mouth, pussy and asshole full of semen. "I'm a bad girl," was all she said.

 **ONE WEEK LATER** :

"Man I can't believe it's been a week since we last seen Midoriya," Pony said. "I already miss him," Reiko blankly said. "I don't," Yui said in a rude voice. "How mean," the other two replied. "Yui, that's mean," Itsuka said. "I'm so sorry," Yui bowed her head down to apologize. "I wonder how come Yui only apologizes to Itsuka." Setsuna asked. "Maybe she's in love," Kinoko added. They looked at each other before saying "Nah." "Come on everyone, the 1A girls will be here any minute," Itsuka said.

Due to the big rivalry with the two classes, the school believed it had a solution. For this weekend only, the boys and girls of each class would be divided into different dorms. The boy's of 1B had already left so now they were waiting for the girls from the other class. "I know that Midoriya is good, but what about the girls?" Pony asked. "Don't worry they're all nice," Itsuka assured "If you say so," Pony replied. A knock was head on the main door. "They're here," Setsuna shouted out. Itsuka opened the door for the females telling them all "Welcome." "Hello there," Mina said as she entered the building. The other girls entered soon after her and all of them were carrying futons. Itsuka looked out the door and said, "Well this is a surprise. Who would have known that you were coming?" The 1B girls heard Itsuka's voice. "Well do to the many boy's in the dorm, I had to come stay here," a familiar voice said. Suddenly another person came through the door. It was "MIDORIYA," the girl's shouted out. "Wait a second, why are you so excited that he's here?" Jiro asked. "That's a good question, care to answer Midoriya," Tsuyu pointed out. "Well that's a long story," Midoriya said as he put his hand behind his head. 'I should thank Nemuri later for landing me this lucky spot.'

 **MEANWHILE:**

"WHO THE FUCK CHANGED THE CHANNEL?" Bakugo angrily asked. "SCREW YOU. MY SHOW IS ON," Togaru Kamakiri yelled. What resulted was a bloody fight for the ages. "HEY WHO MESSED WITH MY PUDDING? I HAVE YOUR SCENT," Jurota Shishida yelled. "Expired pudding should not be eaten," Iida, respond. Chaos like this was occurring throughout the building. There was only one person in the whole building who was not arguing with someone from the opposite class. "MIDORIYA, YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH," Denki shouted.

* * *

 **AN: New chapters are going to take longer than before. It is because I am working on two new stories that I really want to make. One of which is a comedy story revolving around a pro hero Deku and his sidekicks. Another is a secret. Also I'm am going to be working on the rewrites. I believe they are long overdue and need to be put out. Now regarding the poll, the guys who want a crossover had won. However there are many of you that had you problems with a crossover. So here's the thing. I will make another series about one shot chapters with girls from other series. To determine who makes it into this series, I will make another poll for all the girls that are going to be in the series. If you want anyone in particular, please tell me. Also, here is the preview for the next chapters. I will also be doing a Q/A so if you have a question, please tell me and I will post the answers in the next chapter.**

 **Preview:**

 **Chapter 9:**

"Izuku, can you come over to test my new baby?" Mei asked

 **Chapter 10:**

"I'm sorry Ochako, but you weren't my first," Izuku said

"So who was your first?" Ochako asked.

"Well that's a long story."

 **FLASHBACK**

"YOUR FELINE FITSHES ARE HERE!"

 **Chapter 11:**

"Can you please fuck my wife?" Masaru asked

 **Chapter 12:**

"WHY CAN"T ANYONE GET ME PREGANT?" Miruko yelled out.

 **Chapter 13:**

"Izuku is coming. That's great," Toga said


	9. Mei Hatsume

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry I've been gone for so long. A lot of things had happened in my life. Anyways I'm trying something new in this chapter if you don't like it then please let me know. Also, I made a new series called King of Fighting that I recommend you check out.**

* * *

"So Aoyama how was your date?" Izuku asked.

"Marvelous Midoriya, your lesson's really helped me out," Aoyama responded. It was after school and pair friends were just sitting around talking to each other.

"Monsieur, how is your harem going?

"Weird, ever since it was discovered that I had sex with the 1B girls, the girls from our class became a bit more aggressive."

"Can you please explain to me?" Aoyama asked.

"They seem fiercer than ever. Whenever they see a girl from 1B, they immediately drag me away and take me somewhere else. It is worse whenever when sex is involved. They are always saying things like 'I'm better than those 1B girls, right.' The fact that they are saying things like that is really annoying me," Izuku said,

"Why don't you talk to them about it?" Aoyama asked.

"I've tried but they won't listen to me," Izuku said, "If worst comes to worst, I'm going to have to go to more extreme measures."

Suddenly, Midoriya's phone began to call out for him. Izuku looked and saw that it was Mei Hatsume calling.

"Sorry Aoyama, I got to take this. Hello Hatsume, how are you doing?" Izuku asked.

"Midoriya, you have to come now," Hatsume yelled.

"Hatsume, is something wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, you have to come and see my new Baby. I know for sure you will love it. Please, please, please come over," Hatsume, yelled again with enthusiasm.

"All right I will, but please don't do anything weird?" Midoriya asked the pink haired girl.

"Can't say that I won't," Hatsume responded. Hatsume was the one to hang up, leaving Midoriya alone with Aoyama.

"Sorry Aoyama I have to go, good luck with your date tonight," Midoriya said as he ran off.

"Thank you," Aoyama replied.

* * *

 **THE SUPPORT DEPARTMENT:**

Midoriya was facing at the big steel doors of the support department. Izuku did not know what fate was lying behind those doors, but he did know what would happen if he knocked on those doors. Not wanting to go through, Izuku went to the side of the door and knocked. However, unlike before, an explosion did not open the door. Believing that it was all good, Midoriya went position himself right in front of the door.

 **KABOOM**

A loud explosion went off, blowing off the huge metal doors. Something was pressing down on Midoriya's face, making him lye on his back. He tried using his hands to push it off, but it was heavier than he expected. Also for some reason, the object on him felt strangely soft. When the smoke cleared, Izuku saw that it was not a something, but rather it was a female sitting on him. That, female was Mei Hatsume and the soft spot where Izuku's hands were on her butt.

"Oh hi, Midoriya, glad to see your here," Hatsume said as she got off the boy. The mechanic was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Mei, was that another one of your babies?" Izuku asked.

"How did you know? You really are smart Midoriya," Mei said as she practically dragged Midoriya into the development studio. "Come on, come on, you have to see the new baby I made," Mei said.

"Was it the one that just blew up?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh no that was another one, this one is very special," Mei said.

"What makes this baby so special?" Izuku asked.

"If my calculations are correct, then this baby could save a lot of people worldwide," Mei said.

After dragging him through the whole workshop, Hatsume brought Izuku to a strange looking device in the shape of a banana.

"Looks weird, what does it do?" Izuku asked.

"It makes Dicks bigger," Hatsume said. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Hatsume, why did you make this?" Midoriya asked.

"Many couples in the world separate because of the lack of pleasure. So this baby will finally bring satisfaction to all those poor unfortunate women," Hatsume explained.

"Hatsume, why are you showing me this?" Izuku asked.

"Simple, I need a test subject," Hatsume said. Midoriya was confused until a strange machine wrapped powerful wires around his arms and legs.

"Mei, what's going on?" Midoriya nervously asked.

"Relax Midoriya, I'm not going to kill you," Mei said.

"Why are you doing this?" Izuku asked as he desperately tried to release himself.

"Don't worry, those wires were meant to withstand your strength," Mei explained as she got close to Midoriya.

"That just makes me even more worried," Izuku yelled out.

"Oh just relax, I'm just going to enlarge your dick. Who doesn't want that?" Mei said as she unzipped Izuku's pants.

"Will this explode on me?" Izuku asked with a nervous tone.

"Maybe, there's a ten percent chance that it wouldn't explode," Mei said trying to defend herself.

"That's practically nothing," Izuku yelled. However, his pleas went nowhere. Mei took off his pants and was saw his massive cock.

"Great Midoriya, you'll have even more women coming after you when my baby finishes with you. Don't worry, I'll give you a reward when this is all over," Mei said.

"Mei, if you let me go, I wouldn't tell anyone," Izuku said.

"Too late Midoriya," Mei said as she put the device on his dick.

With a push of a button, the device activated. Izuku felt a strange warmth coming from the device before a powerful electrical sensation filled his entire body. Smoke came out of the device. Izuku felt that all of his strength being drained. Mei removed the device off his dick, revealing his newly improved cock.

It was now fourteen inches in length, much bigger than the eleven inches it was before. The thickness had also grown as well. The balls also took a massive growth, which now was bigger than melons.

"Holy Crap, this is way better than I expected," Mei said. The wires carefully put Izuku down on a chair nearby.

"I can sell this baby all over the world. Imagine all the people I can help when this Baby reaches the hands of millions of couples worldwide," Mei said. Izuku was not listening to his friend at the moment. He was too busy wondering if this was a blessing or a curse. All of his girlfriends could barely handle him before, but now he has an even bigger monster to deal with.

"Ok, Izuku here's your reward," Mei said as she leaped onto the chair Izuku was sitting on.

Somehow, while Izuku was thinking things through, Mei had completely undressed. She was nude as the day she was born; Mei even took off her iconic goggles.

"Hey, Midoriya do you like my body?" Mei asked. Mei's had her answer when she felt Izuku's rock hard cock pressed against her butt.

"I like your answer," Mei said.

"And I'm going to enjoy my reward," Izuku said as he grabbed Mei's butt with both of his hands. "Oh, I like how feisty you are," Mei said as she pulled Midoriya in for a kiss. It was Mei's first kiss, but it was going to be one she gladly remembered.

 _'It's a good thing that I'm the only one here for today. I don't want anyone here to spoil my time with Midoriya,'_ Mei said to herself. Midoriya started to kiss lower and lower on Mei's body, making the girl moan. Izuku stopped when he reached Mei's breasts.

"Do you like my babies?" Mei asked.

"Like them, I LOVE THEM," Izuku yelled as he started to suck on Mei's breasts.

 _'These breasts are just as big as Momos. I'm surprised I haven't noticed before,'_ Izuku said in his head.

"I'm happy you're enjoying my babies Midoriya, though I think I should call you Izuku now," Mei said.

"Just call me Deku," Izuku said as he stopped sucking on Mei's breasts, only for him to go right back to sucking.

"Hey Midoriya this is good and all, but we should let this baby have some fun," Mei said as she placed a hand on one of Midoriya's cock.

"Are you sure, I don't think it could fit in you," Izuku said.

"Oh relax, I'm sure it would be fine," Mei said. She got off Midoriya's lap and went straight down on her knees.

"Besides it's not like I'm going too rushed to the action right away. This is my first time, I want to make it as memorable as I can," Mei said.

Mei did not put it in her mouth right away; instead, she marked every detail with of it using her hands. She was an inventor, knowing every little detail was important. That is why she remembers every little detail of every baby she ever made. Right now, instead of a blowjob, Mei performed a hand job. Her hands were strong and firm from days at the workshop. They went from the very top, all the way down to the balls.

"Oh my, you're good at this," Izuku said.

"Thank you, I'm glad I'm making you feel good," Mei said, "You know, I should start using my babies more often." Mei removed her hands and placed Izuku's cock right in between her breasts.

 _'_ _So soft,'_ Izuku was thinking as Mei performed her tit massage. Mei saw that Izuku was enjoying her tit massage, so she decided to spice things up. Mei began to lick the tip of his huge cock like a Popsicle stick.

"Mei having you been dating someone else? Because this is not the work of a first-timer," Izuku asked.

"Well I've made some interesting babies over the years," Mei said.

"Were any of those babies designed within me in mind?" Izuku asked. "Maybe," Mei said. "Well now, you're having the real deal," Izuku said. "Oh, I like your confident side. You should show it more often," Mei said, "Say why don't we take this somewhere else." "Can't do my room, it went through a lot when 1B visited," Midoriya said. "We can do my room, it doesn't have much, but I think it's perfect."

* * *

 **HATSUME'S ROOM:**

The moment Izuku and Mei entered her room they immediately started kissing. Mei's room did not have much, just a dresser, computer, and a Full-size bed. "So what do you want to do first Mei?" Izuku asked.

"I want to undress you. I want to explore every little detail about you," Mei said.

"Go ahead," Izuku, said as he held his arms out.

Mei took off Midoriya's shirt off first, revealing his hot body and hard abs.

"Oh my, what a gorgeous body," Mei said. She moved her hands all around Midoriya's body if those scars were not there than Mei would have said he had the perfect body.

"If I hadn't met you before, I would have believed you were a Greek god," Mei committed.

"I get that a lot," Midoriya said.

"Do you get that from your classmates or from Midnight Sensei?" Mei asked.

"Bot- how do you know that?" Midoriya asked in fear.

"It doesn't take a genius to know. With all those looks they give you, it's obvious that something is going on," Mei said, "Plus you told me."

"Please don't tell anyone," Izuku begged, "Relax Izuku, I won't tell anyone, as long as you do one thing for me," Mei said.

"What would that be?" Izuku asked.

"Make me a baby," Mei yelled out.

"Now!?" Izuku yelled.

"No, when I'm older, we're going make a wonderful baby or even babies," Mei said.

"So what do we do now?" Izuku asked.

"Now, we have some fun. Let's take off these pants," Mei said as she got down.

"You're really enthusiastic aren't you," Izuku said.

"I can't help it when the guy I like is right here," Mei said. After taking off his shoes, Mei took off the rest of Izuku's clothes, underwear and all.

"Mei, can I see you naked again?" Izuku asked.

"Of course my baby daddy," Mei said as she got up.

She first slowly took off her tank top, revealing a black bra. Mei than took off her workshop pants, revealing black panties. Mei put a finger in her mouth and asked, "Do you like me?"

"Like you, I love you," Izuku answered.

"Oh, your words make me so wet," Mei said, "See look at my panties." Despite her panties being black, it was clear that it was wet from Mei's pussy.

"Now, to take these off," Mei said. Mei ripped off her bra, revealing her large D sized breasts.

Mei noticed Izuku drooling from his mouth and committed, "Looks like someone is hungry." Mei then moved her hands down to her panties. Wanting to be as sexy as possible, Mei slowly moved her panties slowly down her legs. Mei threw the panties off her, revealing her now nude body.

"Ok, Izuku I'm -" Mei did not get to finish her sentence as Izuku jumped on her and kissed her on the lips. The couple fell to the ground.

"Izuku put your cock in me," Mei said.

"Are you sure? Do you think it could even fit?" Izuku asked.

"I don't care, just put it in me," Mei said.

Izuku obeyed Mei's wishes and rubbed his cock against Mei's pussy.

"Don't tease me, just fuck me," Mei said.

"Here goes," Izuku said as he put his cock in Mei. She did surprisingly well, however after seven inches; Mei gripped Izuku's back for comfort.

"Do you want me to stop?" Izuku asked.

"No, I can handle this," Mei said with enthusiasm, "Plus, this is a thrilling new experience for me." Izuku went deeper inside, soon reaching Mei's womb.

"Mei, maybe we should do this differently," Izuku said. Mei was confused until Izuku grabbed her ass and lifted her up in the air.

"Whoa, I guess those muscles aren't for nothing," Mei stated. Izuku placed Mei flat out on her bed.

"I going to start thrusting think you can handle it," Izuku told Mei.

"Please, I can handle explosions, this is nothing," Mei boldly stated.

"Alright, if you say so," Izuku said. He then thrust all fourteen inches in her pussy. Mei expression changed from one of pride to one of lust.

"Oh gods Izuku, please continue. I want my pussy to be the exact same shape as your wonderful cock," Mei begged.

"As you wish," Izuku went grabbed both of Mei's legs and wrapped them around his waist. In this position, Izuku was able to fuck me at a faster rate, much to Mei's delight. Mei was not the only one who was enjoying this Izuku loved Mei's pussy.

 _'Damn, after all these crazy experiments, I'm glad it finally paid off,'_ Izuku said in his head.

For a while now, Izuku was interested in the Mei Hatsume. Her enthusiasm rivaled Mina's, and without her, Izuku would never have invented her Shoot Style or Air Force. Her body was nothing to laugh at either. Like he mentioned before, breasts just like Momo's and an ass just like Tsuyu, and for some strange reason, Midoriya loved her hair. Its uniqueness made Midoriya drawn to it. Then again, everything about Mei is unique.

"Izuku, I'm cumming," Mei yelled out. Her pussy unleashed all of the girl's juices, which came out like a tsunami.

"Holy Shit Izuku, that was amazing," Mei said.

"The best part is, we're not done yet," Izuku said as he now went even faster on the girl.

"Oh my God yes, I love you Izuku Midoriya," Mei yelled out to the world.

"I love you too Mei Hatsume" Izuku reply. Mei got up and placed her face right in front of Izuku.

"Say that to me one more time," Mei said.

Izuku star into Mei's yellow eyes and proudly said: "Mei Hatsume, I love you."

"I love you too Izuku Midoriya," Mei said to the world as she kissed Izuku on the lips.

They kissed for what seemed like forever until Mei separated the kiss herself.

"Izuku, if you used your quirk on your dick, what would it do?" Mei asked.

"It can make it bigger, make me go faster and release much more cum" Izuku answered.

"Then why haven't you used your quirk before then?" Mei said.

"You can barely handle fourteen inches. If I used my quirk who knows what could happen," Izuku explained.

"Don't care" Mei got off Midoriya and leaped to her bed. Showing off her ass Mei said, "Come on, don't you want to go all out."

"Mei, this could physically hurt you," Izuku pleaded.

"Izuku I know what this could do, but I am too damn excited to care. Just fuck me full force, break me to the point where no other man can please me," Mei pleaded.

"Mei, this is your chance," Izuku said.

"Izuku, I'm all ready," Mei said as she spread her pussy out with two of her fingers.

"Here goes," Izuku said as he activated five percent of One for All.

It was a wonderful sight to see. One for all green lighting illuminated his body to a bright green glow. Despite watching from between her legs, Mei loved the view. She was always excited to see a cool or unique quirk and Izuku's was the most unique. There was a reason why she made so many babies for Izuku. Mei looked at Midoriya's cock; it looked bigger and hungry for some action.

"Come on Izuku, I know you're anticipating this," Mei said,

Izuku got on Mei's bed and positioned his cock right in front of Mei's pussy "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Izuku thrust all fifteen inches into Mei, which made the mechanic scream.

"Don't stop, just keep going," Mei desperately said. Izuku started to thrust his hips into Mei's poor pussy.

 _'Crap, maybe I should have put some lube on before I do him to fuck me'_ Mei said to herself, _'Oh well, nothing I can do about it.'_ Mei grabbed the sheets and held them for support.

"Izuku, I love it," Mei proudly said.

"I'm enjoying this as well Mei," Izuku said.

"Can you go faster?" Mei asked.

"Yes I can," Izuku said as he went ten percent of One for All.

 _'Oh shit, this is way faster than I imagined,'_ Mei said to herself. For additional support, Mei started to bite on her sheets.

 _'Crap, without the help of my babies, Midoriya would have split me in half,'_ Mei said in her head. Izuku changed positions, now they were doing doggy style. Mei now used her bed rails for support.

"Oh, Izuku you are the best," Mei said. Unknown to the both of them, Mei had already cummed twice, but Midoriya's cock was distracting the both of them.

"Mei, I think I'm going to cum," Izuku said. He wanted to pull out; however, Mei's leg locked him, preventing him to escape.

"You can cum in me Izuku, I want to feel you're cum," Mei said.

"Here it comes," Izuku said, much to Mei's delight. With one final thrust, Izuku released all of his built up cum. Izuku released a large load of hot juicy cum was released into Mei's womb. Even after her womb was filled, Izuku still kept pumping more semen. Izuku's cum completely filled Mei's pussy, to the point that a large chunk of cum came out of Mei. _'_

 _It feels so good,'_ Mei said in her head.

Midoriya was out of breath as he collapsed alongside the bed with Mei.

"Hey, I thought you can go on for hours," Mei said.

"I can, but when using my quirk my stamina gets depleted. I can still go for another round though," Midoriya said.

"Go right ahead," Mei boldly said.

"No way," Izuku replied, "You can barely move."

"Yes, I can," Mei demonstrated by trying to move hands but failed in the process.

"I still want another round," Mei pouted.

"Maybe later. By the way, can I see some of your babies?" Izuku asked. Mei easily got up now and opened up her closet, revealing all of her babies.

"I made this baby after watching a clip of Crust in action. This baby was made after I saw the hero Wash in action I love his support items. This baby was made after I saw Fatgum in action" Mei went on and on about every baby she had made. Izuku happily listened along to everything Mei said. However, an alarm on his phone distracted him.

"Sorry Mei, I have to go," Izuku said.

"Oh come on. Can I at least show you this one?" Mei asked.

"Sure, I got time," Izuku said. Mei reached deep inside her closet and pulled out a huge dildo that was almost the size of Izuku's cock.

...

"What is that?" Izuku asked.

"This is my special baby. I knew I was going have a hard time with you so I made this baby designed just for that," Mei explained.

"So what does it do?" Izuku asked, now realizing he regrets it.

"Well, it spins, vibrates and even shoots a substance similar to cum. Don't worry you won't get pregnant from this" Mei explained.

"Weird, well I better get doing. It was nice seeing all of your babies," Izuku said.

"Are you going to tell your girlfriends about me?" Mei asked.

There was silence in the room.

"Yes, it would be wrong if I didn't," Izuku said as he started to put his clothes on.

"Did you tell them about Midnight Sensei?" Mei asked.

"Yes, it was hard, but I did tell them," Izuku said.

Fully dressed and cleaned, Midoriya left the room. However, it was not long until he bumped into a familiar face. " **Pony, what are you doing here**?" Izuku asked in English.

" **Hi Izuku, I was just visiting a friend. We haven't been able to connect in a while so I came and visit,** " Pony explained in English.

" **How nice of you. I am going back to the dorms. Want to come with me**?" Izuku asked in English.

" **Sure** ," Pony said. As they we walking together, Pony came up with a strange idea.

" **Izuku, I might have been doing naughty with my friend,** " Pony said in a sluty tone. Izuku responded with a smile.

* * *

 **IN PONY'S ROOM:**

Pony was being pushed against a wall, while Izuku started to eat out her ass.

"Oh Izuku you've gotten better," Pony said.

"I can't help it. Your ass is too good for this world," Izuku said.

"Stop, a slut like me doesn't deserve your kind of compliments," Pony said with a blush on her face.

"Slut or not, your ass is just too good," Izuku said.

"Izuku, can I please have your cock?" Pony asked.

"Pony, that may not be a good idea," Izuku said.

"Why, I've handled it before?" Pony asked, now worried.

"Well now, it's bigger," Izuku, said. Pony put on a confused face.

"Can you please show me," Pony asked in curiosity. Izuku Midoriya stood up and took off his pants. Pony's eyes widen to the size of apples.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she said.

* * *

 **MUCH TIME LATER:**

Mei Hatsume was feeling lonely, which was a bad thing for her. Feeling lonely meant that she could not properly work on her babies. That was not a good thing. It had been two weeks since Mei last saw Midoriya; maybe that was the reason why.

"Excuse me, Mei, sorry to bother you," her teacher Power Loader said.

"No problem, what is it teach?" Mei asked.

"Do not call me that. Anyways what does this invention do? I've never seen it before," Power Loader asked.

"Oh, it is simple. That baby makes your dick bigger by three inches," Mei explained.

...

Power Loader wanted to smack the mechanic for making such an inappropriate item, but he could not. You see folks; this man has a romantic issue. His dick was only four inches big. His small penis had ruined many dates for the hero. It is the main reason he could never be married or last longer than a single date. Now, he had something to change that.

"I will be confiscating this. I would not say anything about this and you never make another inappropriate invention. Got it," Power Loader said.

"Okay," Mei said. She was sad that her baby was being confiscated, but also happy that her teacher was not hitting her.

Power Loader went to the bathroom, carrying the device with him, leaving Mei alone on the room. _'You know, I wonder how Izuku's girlfriends are handling his huge cock?'_ Mei asked herself.

" ** _You_**."

Mei turned to see what made that statement. Mei saw one of Izuku's classmates standing by the door. She had black hair in a ponytail and melons the same size as Mei's.

"Do you know what you've done?" the girl asked.

"No, not really" Mei replied.

"We could barely handle his size before, but now it's worse for us," the black haired girl said.

"Oh, so you're one of Izuku's girlfriends," Mei said, "Sorry about what's happening with you."

"Don't worry about it, we're going to have our payback now," the black haired girl said.

"We?" Mei wondered. Suddenly, the girls in both class 1A and 1B (minus Ibarra) entered the room, all looking furious. It was the first time in history the class of 1A and 1B had ever united.

"Oh no," Mei said.

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY:**

"Where are you going Deku?" his girlfriend Ochako asked.

"I'm going to go check up on Hatsume, there's a costume designed she might be interested in," Izuku said.

"Oh her," Ochako said in an unsatisfied voice.

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked. He had never seen Ochako like this before.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ochako tried to dismiss her attitude. However, that brief glimpse of hatred confused Midoriya.

"Izuku, how are you?" a familiar voice said.

"'Mei, I'm doing gr-" Izuku saw something in the pink haired girl's hands.

"Oh my God."

"There's no way, its Midoriya."

"This is so unfair."

"Midoriya, have you been doing inappropriate activities with your classmates?" Idia asked.

"No, I haven't done anything" Izuku pleaded.

"So explain that," Idia said as he pointed to the baby in Mei's hands.

Mei had wrapped the baby in a white blanket, which only showed its hair and face. The baby had green hair just like Izuku, with some pink from Mei. Its face had freckles just like Izuku's and a pacifier in its mouth. "Is this baby the cutest little thing," Mei committed.

At this point, all the girls in the classroom were giving Midoriya angry looks. Most notably, Ochako who looked like she was going to brutality kill the mechanic. She would keep the baby alive it was cute like Izuku.

"I don't even know what to say," Izuku said.

"Say he's the best baby ever," Mei said as she got close to Midoriya's face.

Bakugo realizes something that no one else noticed and started to laugh.

"I don't even know how this happened," Izuku said.

"Remember the condom broke due to your size," Mei said. This caused multiple boys in 1A to drop their jaws.

"Midoriya, do you have something to tell us," Tsuyu said.

"Papa," the baby said.

"I'm a father, I'm a father. I can't believe I'm a father," Izuku mumbled. "Should I drop out and get a job. What would All Might say? What would my Mom say? I know she wanted grandchildren, but I didn't think she wanted them this early."

The boys mumbling can be heard throughout the 1A classroom.

"Oh no, Izuku. You're making me feel guilty," Mei said, "Don't worry it's just a robot nothing more."

To prove this, Mei took off the blanket the baby was wearing. The baby had arms or legs; instead, there were just lumps. "It's a baby I made. It was just a joke," Mei said.

"But why did you do it?" Izuku asked for the whole of 1A.

Mei turned to the girls in the class. "They know why?" Mei whispered in Izuku's ear, "Also you still have to keep that promise." Mei then left the room, leaving everyone in utter confusion.

"I don't know what's worse. Midoriya had sex before me, or the fact that she played us all like a fiddle," Mineta said.

* * *

 **SUPPORT DEPARTMENT:**

"Mei, do you have any idea what you just did?" Ochako asked the mechanic. She and the other 1A girls were in the support department.

Mei stopped working on her baby and replied to the heroines training with"It was just a silly prank."

"Well it wasn't an appropriate thing to do," Momo said.

"Your joking right, you're telling me what I did was inappropriate" Mei replied.

"Still, you need to be **_punished_** ," Tsuyu said with a hint of malice to her voice.

"Hold on, what if I gave you something that could help with your problems?" Mei said.

The 1A girls paused and looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Jiro asked.

Mei reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a dildo the size of Izuku's cock.

"With this baby, you will withstand Izuku's cock in no time," Mei said. The girls just started at the weird device.

"Excuse me, but how is this going to help us?" Toru asked.

"Let me demonstrate," Mei said. She pushed one of the buttons on the device. Suddenly the dildo started to spin rapidly.

"But that's not all," Mei said as she pushed another button. The dildo now started to vibrate wildly.

The 1A girls watched in horror. "How are we supposed to handle that? That looks like it could kill us," Jiro yelled out.

"I do not know. Figure that out by yourself," Mei said.

Those words made the girls furious until Ochako stepped up.

"I'll do it," the gravity girl said. _'Deku is always doing things that are cool and heroic, so why cannot I.'_

"Well here you go," Mei said as she handed Ochako the dildo. _'Why is it wet?_ ' She asked herself.

"Excuse me," someone said.

That person was Mina Ashido. "Do you think I can use it?" Mina asked.

"Sure, go right ahead," Mei, said as she passed another one to the pink haired girl.

 _'Why does this feel weird?'_ Mei asked in her head.

"Hey, we got your text. Is something wrong?" Itsuka asked as she and the rest of the 1B girls (minus Ibarra) entered the support department. Momo made one of the hardest decisions in her life.

"No, nothing is wrong. In fact, we now have something to help us," Momo said.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Mei asked the 1B girls.

"Oh sure, go ahead," Itsuka said.

"Isn't there a vine haired girl with you guys? Why isn't she with you?" Mei asked.

"I can answer that," Yui said, "Ibarra wanted to complete her Nun ship, so she decided to be single for life now."

"That makes sense. How did Midoriya handle it?" Mei asked.

"He actually took it pretty well. He completely understood and Ibarra was happy because of it," Pony said,

"How wonderful," Mei said.

* * *

 **YEARS LATER AT AN AWARD SHOW:**

"Alright, everyone many people tonight has impacted the world, but now we come to the final four. These four have changed the world in ways that so few can," the Host said, "Here are the nominations.

"Ronald Perkins for curing lung cancer."

"Justin Harman for truly understanding Rick and Marty."

"Charles Stiles Mystery Diners, for discovering who cheated on the Cheesies Challenge."

"Finally Mei Hatsume, for creating a proper way to enhance Men's dick, without killing them."

"And the winner is," the host opened up the envelope containing the winner, "Mei Hatsume."

The entire crowd cheered for the mechanic, especially the men. However, despite the constant cheering, no one came up to get the award. Suddenly a man came up to the host and whispered something in his ear.

"Sorry folks, Mei Hatsume is out making Babies from what I heard. Let's hope she's having fun," the host said.

The crowd laughed at his terrible joke.

* * *

 **IN A NEARBY HOTEL ROOM:**

"Oh, Izuku. Do you know how much I love you?" Mei said as she was on top of Izuku and had his huge cock up her asshole. That was not the only thing standing out about her. She also had a baby bump on her stomach and a ring on her finger.

"I know, but I love it when you tell me," Izuku said.

"I love you, I love you as much as I love making babies," Mei yelled. "Oh," She moved her hand to her stomach, "I can feel this baby kicking.

"Maybe he's excited to see his brothers and sisters," Izuku said as he rubbed his hands on Mei's stomach.

"You know we should contact them. I'm sure they would like to hear about our trip," Mei said. She looked at a nearby clock and realized what time it was and how they were late to the award ceremony. _'Oh well, it is not as if anyone is watching.'_

* * *

 **BACK IN JAPAN:**

A group of grown-up females was currently watching the award show. "Looks like Deku is having fun," a brown-haired woman said in a jealous voice.

"Man, and on the night of the award show. Who could have predicted this?" a pink-skinned woman said.

"Well I hope they're happy," a black-haired woman with big breasts said, "Many people tried their hardest to earn that reward and they threw it all away."

"Relax Momo, I'm sure they didn't mean it," a woman with purple hair and ear jacks said.

A baby's crying was sudden heard over a baby monitor. "I'll get it. It is mine after all," Momo said.

"No, no you stay here. You've worked hard enough this week," a short frog woman said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to Tsuyu," Momo said.

"Come with me Momo, I make sure you won't worry about anything," Jiro said.

* * *

 **AN: For those confused let me explain, no I am not doing future chapters now. I thought it would be a fun thing to do. Also for anyone wondering about the Crossover, here are the rules. It would be an anthology series, so each chapter is a different story. I have a poll on my account of . If you have any recommendations, tell me. The top ten girls will make it into the series. Good luck and I hope you have a good day.**


	10. Wild Wild Pussy Cats

**An: Sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

zuku was sitting at what looked like an examination table. After a few minutes, a very familiar nurse with a clipboard came into the room. The nurse had a very revealing uniform on for a nurse. The nurse had a little white nursing cap on as well and white stockings to go with her white uniform.

"Well Izuku Midoriya, you have tested negative for your prostate exam. However I think we should do another test to make sure," a nurse with short brown hair.

"Okay," Izuku said as he took off his clothes. The nurse used her clipboard to cover her blushing face.

"Okay now bend over," the nurse said. Izuku obeyed and the nurse moved her hands all over his butt. Her moves where those of an amateur and were clearly trying to massage the boy's butt.

"Well, look what we have here;" said a doctor with big breasts and black hair, "You weren't supposed to do the prostate exam."

"Sorry Doctor Momo, our patient is so cute that I couldn't help myself," the nurse said.

"Well if you are going to do it at least do it right," Doctor Momo said, "Let me show how to do this the right way." The doctor then kneeled down and moved her hands all round Izuku's butt. However, she then moved her hands to Izuku's cock.

Izuku stuttered, "I thought I was getting a prostate exam." "Well we need to make sure your whole body is healthy," Doctor Momo said, "And I can tell your cock is top health." The doctor then began to stroke Midoriya massive cock.

"Nurse Uraraka, please move our patient into a more _comfortable_ position," the doctor said.

"You know if you were going to punish me, you could have done something a lot worse," someone said. The person was currently tied to a chair, unable to free herself.

"You don't get to talk. This is your punishment after all," Momo said to a pink haired girl.

"Why am I being punished again?" Mei asked.

"It's because of you that we could barely have sex in general because of you," Momo said in a menacing tone.

"Not my fault," Mei complained.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT," both Ochako and Momo yelled.

"I still don't believe we should do this," Izuku said.

"Well Deku, as your first I believe that we should do this," Ochako said.

"Well, actually Ochako you-" Izuku, however, was interpreted.

"Hey, just because you were his first doesn't mean anything," Momo said.

"Momo, there's' been a misunderstanding," Izuku said.

"I'm sure it does Momo, I had Deku before any of you did," Ochako stated.

"Well, Ochako you-."

"But was he your best?" Momo asked.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Izuku yelled out startling everyone in the room. It even caused Reiko, who was waiting outside, to peek inside to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry Ochako, but you weren't my first," Izuku said.

"So who was your first?" Ochako asked.

"Well, that is a long story," Izuku answered.

* * *

F **LASHBACK TO A BAR:**

"Man, I can't believe I'm retiring so early," a green-haired woman said, "I'm going to miss being a hero with you guys."

"It's alright Tomoko," a blond woman said as she passed her friend a drink.

"Your services will help the Pussycats in ways few can," A brown-haired woman said.

"Thank you guys, I really need this," Shiretoko Tomoko aka Ragdoll said.

"It's no problem, if there's anything we can do, just let us know," Sousaki Shino aka Mandalay said.

"Well, I would like to fuck a cute boy," Ragdoll said. Her two friends suddenly widen their eyes.

"You're joking, right Shiretoko," Tsuchikawa Ryuuko aka Pixie-bob said.

"Nope, I usually have a good fuck to take out stress. It helps if I have a really cute boy," Ragdoll explained.

"Well, we can always get that Midoriya boy," Pixie-bob said.

"TSUCHIKAWA," Mandalay yelled.

"What, you saw that boy's body. Are you telling me you haven't imagined his head between your legs," Pixie-bob said.

"Oh, he would be perfect. After all, he did save Kota twice," Ragdoll said.

"True, but are you sure about Midoriya. This might be his first time after all," Mandalay said.

"And we'll make sure that he has the best time in his life. Anyone has his number," Ragdoll said. Mandalay took out her phone.

"I might have asked him so Kota could call him," Mandalay confessed.

"You fucking hypocrite," Ragdoll committed.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Midoriya was lying on his bed, looking back on the last couple of days. All might retire; Kacchan was kidnapped and then brought back in a few days. Finally, yet importantly, the new U.A dorm rooms that he was going to be living in. These last few days were a crazy ride.

Suddenly a text came on his phone from the Wild Wild Pussycats. Ever since he saved Kota, Mandalay asked for his number in case Kota ever wanted to call him.

Looking at the text, it said, "For saving Kota, you've earned a special prize. Come to this destination to find it."

The text also came with a link to a hotel nearby.

 _'I'll go check it out'_ Midoriya said in his head.

"Mom I'm going out," Izuku said as he shouted out to his mother.

"Be safe," Inko replied.

"I will," Izuku said as he left his apartment.

Looking at the location, Izuku realized that it was a hotel near his house. Izuku thought it was strange but quickly dismissed it. _'Maybe they just wanted to have a playdate with Kota,'_ Izuku said in his head.

AT THE HOTEL:

A text instructed Midoriya to go to room four hundred and twenty. After arriving, a voice in the room said: "Come in, the doors unlocked." Once unlocking the door, Midoriya saw the Pussycats iconic introduction.

"LOCKING ON TARGET WITH OUR SPARKLY EYES."

"OUR HELPING PAWS WILL POUNCE YOUR WAY."

"WE'RE THE CUTE, CUTE CATS WITH STINGERS."

"WE'RE THE WILD WILD PUSSYCATS (¾ version)."

Midoriya clapped at the sight of the cat heroes.

"Thank you for the positivity," all three of the Pussycats said with their thumbs up.

"So why did you ask me to come here? Also, why are you all in your hero costumes," Midoriya asked.

"Well, you see, due to some unfortunate events, Ragdoll is retiring from Hero duty," Mandalay explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Midoriya, said, trying to comfort the cat hero.

"It's okay. However, we wanted to send her career off with a bang," Pixie-bob said.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME," Ragdoll yelled out.

Midoriya suddenly gained a blush on his face. "This is a dream. There is no way three beautiful women want to have sex with me. Someone, please pinch me," Midoriya mumbled, not believing the situation he was currently in. That was until Pixie-bob pinched his cheek.

"Ow, why did you do that?" Midoriya asked.

"You told me too," Pixie-bob replied.

"Oh right. So this isn't a dream," Izuku said.

"Correct, how do you feel about experiencing the dream that so many boys dream about?" Ragdoll asked.

"Is this a prank show?" Midoriya nervously asked.

"Nope, this is all real. So how do you feel?" Ragdoll asked the green haired boy.

"Why me though, you could have picked anyone else?" Midoriya asked the grown women.

"One, you saved Kota, so we're in debuted to you. Two, your cute and I like cute boys," Ragdoll said.

"Why are we wasting time? Let's get you two lovers into your rooms," Pixie-bob said as she dragged Midoriya to a bedroom.

"But wait, I have so many questions," Midoriya said.

"Don't worry; I'll answer any questions you have. Now, LET'S GET BUSY," Ragdoll, yelled as she jumped into the room with Midoriya.

The other members of the pussycats closed the door on the lovers, leaving them to their privacy. "How do you think Midoriya is going to do?" Pixie-bob asked her partner.

"I think he's going to be amateurish compared to Tomoko, but this is his first time. Compared to Tomoko who had years of experience," Mandalay committed.

"I just hope Midoriya can last long enough for our fun," Pixie-bob said as she licked her lips.

"Tsuchikawa, we are doing this for Shiretoko, remember," Mandalay said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun," Pixie-bob suggested.

* * *

 **WITH MIDORIYA AND RAGDOLL:**

"So Midoriya, what positions do you like? Do you want a blowjob, missionary, anal? I'm fine with either," Ragdoll said.

"Well, this is my first time. I don't know what to do," Midoriya said.

"How about you start touching my breasts," Ragdoll suggested.

Midoriya nervously held his hand out as he placed it on Ragdoll's breast. This caused her to moan, making Midoriya blush.

"Keep on going kitten. This feels nice," Ragdoll committed.

Midoriya then placed his other hand on Ragdoll's breast, making her moan even louder. "You're surprisingly good at this," Ragdoll said, "Now let's have some real fun."

Ragdoll then reached underneath her top and took it off along with her bra. This revealed her naked breasts to Midoriya. "What do you think?" Ragdoll asked the young boy.

A massive blush came to his face as well as a huge tent in his pants. "Oh my," Ragdoll said, "I think you like this very much."

Like a cat, she slowly made her way to the young boy. "How would you like your first blowjob? Fierce, or sweet," Ragdoll asked.

"Sweet please," Izuku replied.

After taking off his pants, Ragdoll saw the biggest cock in her life. Eleven inches long, and with a pair of balls to match it. "Wow," Ragdoll purred, "I loving this kitten more and more."

"Thanks'," Izuku replied.

Ragdoll immediately put his whole cock into her mouth. _'Damn this is the best cock I've had in my life,'_ she said in her head _'and I've had some Black cocks.'_

Izuku began to moan, making Ragdoll go from slow strokes to fast-paced action. _'How does this feel my little kitten? I pray that you feel pleasure,'_ Ragdoll said in her head.

Using her cat paws, Ragdoll massage the boy's balls. This made Midoriya moan even louder. "This feels amazing Ragdoll. Please keep on going." Midoriya said. However, Ragdoll did not go along with the boy's wishes.

"Midoriya, you know sex isn't about one's pleasure. It's the pleasure for the both of us," Ragdoll said, "Now pull out my tail." Ragdoll showed off her butt right in front of Midoriya face.

Midoriya grabbed her tail and slowly pulled on it. This revealed a whole line of anal beads coming straight out of her ass. Midoriya blushed at the scene, he blushed harder when he realized that the beads were vibrating.

"This is my greatest secret kitten. I'm a very bad kitty," Ragdoll asked.

The shock from the anal beads was still with Midoriya that he did not notice Ragdoll slowly take off her skirt. She grabbed Midoriya head and placed it in between her breast.

"Does kitten want milk? I am happy to share any with you." Ragdoll said. Midoriya had no idea what to do.

"I'm telling you to suck my breasts," Ragdoll bluntly said. Midoriya started by sucking one of the grown woman's hard nibbles. "Oh, that's good," Ragdoll committed.

Ragdoll pushed Midoriya head deeper into her chest, which made Midoriya sucked even harder. "This kitty sure is excited about my milk," Ragdoll committed.

"Can Kitty give me some milk?" Ragdoll asked as she moved one of her hands on Midoriya cock.

Midoriya was nervous about this. This was his first time and if he messed it would hang over his head forever. "Don't be nervous Kitty, you'll do just fine," Ragdoll said as she tried to comfort the young boy.

Ragdoll lay down on her back and showed off her pussy. "I even shaved my pussy for this occasion. Just do it whenever you're ready," Ragdoll said.

Midoriya got on top of Ragdoll, with his hands to her sides. He was clearly nervous, but his face had a strong look at it. Putting all the cards on the table, Izuku put his cock into Ragdoll.

Both Ragdoll's and Midoriya eyes shot wide open. The feeling of Izuku's large cock amazed Ragdoll and Izuku was surprised at how soft her pussy was. _'Her pussy feels so good,'_ Izuku said in his head.

"Keep going kitten, I want to feel your cock at its finest," Ragdoll said.

Izuku started to thrust but went at a slow pace. "Go faster, Kitty, trust me it feels better for the both of us," Ragdoll said to encourage the young boy.

Izuku started to go faster, and then he became so comfortable that he started to go at a faster speed. "Wait a minute Kitty, this is too fast for me," Ragdoll said, but feel to silent ears. Izuku did not hold back on Ragdoll anymore and just went full throttle.

Ragdoll was feeling too much pleasure now to do anything about it. She had to feel Izuku fucking her brains out and stretching out her womb at the same time. Her body went limp as the pro-hero unleashed an orgasm on the boy.

 _'I cannot believe this, me, a former pro-hero had an organism with a high school freshman. What a shame. Wait, why should I care? I want this boy to fuck me,'_ Ragdoll said in her head. However, despite her cumming, Izuku continued to fuck Ragdoll.

The pleasure of sex had taken control over him. Ragdoll felt all of Izuku's stress go away as he fucked her.

 _'Well if this Kitten is going to fuck me relentlessly, might as well go along,'_ Ragdoll said in her head. She wrapped her legs around Midoriya's waist and brought him closer to her.

"'Fuck me, Kitty," Ragdoll said, Izuku obeyed her wish and fucked her even harder.

Ragdolls eyes went to the top of her head, and a simile appeared on her face. After what seemed like forever, Izuku cummed inside the hero's womb. _'At least I went out with a bang,'_ Ragdoll said in her head.

Izuku pulled out when Ragdoll let released him. His cock was still rock hard and eager for something or someone to please it.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around the young boy. The arms pressed Midoriya head to a pair of large breasts. "Ragdoll could barely handle you, but I'm more than ready," Pixie-bob said.

Izuku wrapped his arms around the blonde woman and began to suck her breasts. "Well Ragdoll taught you how to do one thing right," Pixie-bob said, "And she taught you well."

As Izuku sucked on the hero's breast, Pixie-bob started to moan loudly, so that the woman next door could near.

 _'I know your listing Mandalay, but when you do join in, it will be after I have fun with this little kitten'_ Pixie-bob said in her head.

Outside the room, a grown woman with brown hair was masturbating to the scene inside. _'I should not be doing this; you should not be doing this either Tsuchikawa. But I cannot help myself,'_ Mandalay said in her head, _'He is like a father figure to Kota, this is so wrong.'_

Pixie-bob was the only one who knew that Mandalay was watching, but frankly, she did not care. All she cared about was having this Kitty fuck her just like Ragdoll.

"I cannot believe you are still wearing your shirt. We have to take this off," Pixie-bob said as she reached her hands underneath the boy's shirt. Izuku stopped sucking her breasts so that the grown woman could take the shirt off the boy.

"Oh my, I can't believe a young kitten like you have such an impressive body", Pixie-bob said, "This just makes things better." Pixie-bob started to kiss the younger boy on the lips, which Izuku happily kissed back. Despite enjoying her wonderful kiss, Pixie-bob had to end it.

"My dear sweet Kitty, let's do my favorite position now," the pro hero said. She pushed the younger boy down on the bed and placed her butt right on his face. Izuku saw the grown woman's pussy right in front of his face. "Pleasure me young kitty," Pixie-bob said.

Izuku began to lick the Pro hero's pussy, and Pixie-bob began to suck Izuku's huge cock. _'I'm glad your cock is so big Kitten. Most people I have sex with have small penises, but now I'm glad that I've met someone like you,'_ Pixie-bob said in her head.

Izuku continued to lick Pixie-bobs pussy until the hero well full throttle. Izuku had stopped licking the hero's pussy just so he could gain the ability to moan. _'I love your moaning Kitten. However, that doesn't mean you can just stop,'_ Pixie-bob said in her head.

She pressed her bottom down, on Midoriya face. Pixie-bob took his cock out of her mouth to tell him "Try sticking your tongue inside, it's a way better experience," before putting his cock back inside her mouth.

Izuku listened to the hero's advice and put his tongue inside her pussy. _'Oh, you good at this Kitten,'_ Pixie-bob said in her head, _'But let's see if you can handle THIS.'_

Pixie-bob unleashed her full power on Midoriya cock her suction power had increased. To Midoriya, it felt like someone had let loose a vacuum on his cock. Despite this, Izuku continued to lick the heroes pussy. _'I love your commitment Kitten, makes me want to have your babies,'_ Ragdoll said in her head.

 _'That reminds me,'_ Pixie-bob said in her head. She stopped sucking Izuku's cock and moved into a new position. She now laid right on top of the young boy, with her large breasts pressing down on him.

"I was wrong before, this is actually my favorite position," Pixie-bob said. She then kissed Midoriya right on the lips in a very sexual manner. Izuku kissed her back and then proceed to move his hands right towards the older woman's ass.

Pixie-bob yelped in response, she was not upset, in fact, she was actually happy. "Where is all this courage coming from Kitten?" the hero asked.

"I'm sorry, I just got in the moment," Izuku said.

"Don't be Kitten, I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASM," Pixie-bob said. She then continued to kiss the younger, but this time with more passion. She even started to use her tongue. Izuku removed his hands from her ass to wrap his arms around her head.

 _'OOOHHHH, you are just bringing warmth to my heart kitten,'_ Pixie-bob said in her head, _'More guys should be like you. And now, it's time for the MAIN EVENT.'_

Pixie-bob then inserted her pussy into Midoriya extra large cock. Midoriya began to moan at the feeling of Pixie-bobs pussy. _'This is different from Ragdolls. She felt softer, but Pixie-bob feels tighter and more ferocious,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Pixie-bob was also enjoying this new experience. _'HOLY SHIT. This feels so good, I must have your babies,'_ Pixie-bob said in her head.

She started to thrust her butt on Midoriya large cock, practically feeling his balls hit her, making sure it reached her womb. Midoriya then moved his hands back to Pixie-bobs ass and squeezed it tightly. Pixie-bob could not moan because she was kissing the young boy.

The hero was also about to cum, but she was not going to say that, especially to this little Kitten. Still, the hero could tell that the young boy was also going to cum in her womb. _'Purrfect, you must cum in my pussy kitten. BE MY MATE AND GIVE ME YOUR BABIES,'_ Pixie-bob screamed in her head.

Both Pixie-bob and Izuku cummed at the same time. While the hero covered the boy's cock in pussy juice, Izuku filled the hero's womb with his thick cum. _'Meow, this is purrfect. Now I will have your babies,'_ Pixie-bob said in her head before almost passing out.

Izuku was extremely tired. This was his first time having sex, and he spent so much of his stamina already. The young hero in training had already had sex with two top tier heroes. Although despite all of that, his cock was still hard, and someone else desperately wanted a taste.

Mandalay entered the room as nude as the say she was born. She had already taken off her hero costume. The reason was that she had been masturbating to Izuku and Pixie-bobs hot session. However, that was not enough to satisfy the cat hero.

She desperately wanted the young boy's cock inside her pussy. She wanted to be fucked exactly liked Ragdoll and Pixie-bob. In fact, Mandalay had wanted to fuck Midoriya. Mandalay would say it was because he saved Kota, but deep down she knew that was not the full truth. In reality, it was his body, his large cock, and his wonderful personality.

Mandalay wanted Midoriya cock badly, and she will not take no for an answer.

Midoriya was currently lying down next to Pixie-bob. The young hero currently had his eyes closed, so he could not see Mandalay climb on the bed. He was currently trying to rest, but Mandalay will not allow that. She wrapped her hands around his large cock. _'I've had big guys before, but this kid takes the spot over that guy I met in America.'_

Mandalay then licked Izuku's cock from top to bottom. She licked it like a child licking cold ice cream on a hot day. _'She's so good,_ ' Izuku said in his head.

Mandalay was getting even more and more excited the more she touched Midoriya cock. Mandalay could not wait any longer and decided to do something she wanted ever since Midoriya saved Kota from falling.

Mounting herself on top of the young boy, Mandalay positions herself right on top of Izuku's cock. She made sure her pussy was aiming down on his enormous cock. However, before she could drop down, Izuku in a state of lust grabbed Mandalay's ass and brought her down on his cock.

Mandalay was surprised at how his cock perfectly fitted inside her pussy. The tip had reached the end of her womb. It was as if they were a perfect match. Somehow, Mandalay made the ability to keep on moving. She raised her bottom up and slammed it down against his cock.

At this point, both Midoriya and Mandalay began to moan. Mandalay then grabbed both of Midoriya hands and wrapped them together.

In this position, Mandalay also started to feel something towards the young boy. Not in a sexual manner like lust, but maybe something else, maybe she truly loved the boy. A warmth that could only come from a person you could love. On the other hand, maybe Mandalay was reading too many romance stories. Whatever she was feeling, was thrown out the window when Ragdoll decided to jump on the brown-haired woman and suck on her nipples.

The sudden action surprised both Midoriya and Mandalay. "Tomoko, what - ahh," Mandalay could not finish her sentence. Ragdoll's sucking had surprised Mandalay. "Damn Shino your nipples are hard as a rock," Ragdoll briefly said before continuing sucking on Mandalay's breast.

Mandalay was about to push Ragdoll off when someone else joined in. Pixie-bob joined in the sucking sensation, the blond woman started to suck on Mandalay is other breast.

"Tomoko is right. Is having fun with young Midoriya turning you on?" Ragdoll asked. The blond woman then moved her mouth back onto Mandalay's large breast. Mandalay's moan was now much louder.

"Mandalay, I think I'm going to-" Izuku was about to say something to the hero's when Pixie-bob placed her bottom right on Izuku's face.

"Don't forget me, Kitten," Pixie-bob said.

"Tsuchikawa, please st-," Mandalay was interrupted by Ragdoll kissing her on the lips to shut her up. Midoriya wasn't able to see the looks on the heroes faces but from the silence alone, he knew that they were all surprised.

Ragdoll separated her mouth from her partners and said, "Just shut up and enjoy."

At that moment, Mandalay's cummed out her pussy juice and Midoriya cummed into her womb.

However, Midoriya was far from done. Izuku grabbed Mandalay's legs and lifted her into the air. He continued to fuck her in that position, much to the surprise of Ragdoll and Pixie-bob.

Izuku and Mandalay had a good look at each other's faces. They didn't know if it was from all the sex or if they truly love each other, but they kissed. Not like a onetime only kiss, but a kiss full of love and compassion, a kiss that made both Ragdoll and Pixie-bob jealous.

Izuku began to do something that made everyone surprised. Activating his quirk, Izuku started to fuck Mandalay even faster and harder. Mandalay's pussy couldn't handle. _'Oh fuck, looks like this kitten is going to ruin me,'_ Mandalay said in her head.

Izuku gave one last thrust. His cum oozed into the grown woman's womb. If she weren't on birth control, then she would have most likely have gotten pregnant.

Both Midoriya and Mandalay collapsed onto the bed. They were both tired and needed rest. "Well it looks like these two kittens are out of the picture," Ragdoll committed.

"We probably need to hold ourselves back next time," Pixie-bob replied.

They then noticed that the pair had passed out and gone to sleep. "Well looks like they wouldn't be moving for a while," Pixie-bob said.

A yawn escaped from Ragdoll's mouth. "I think it's best to go with their example," Ragdoll said as she saw the time on a nearby clock. She moved Mandalay and Midoriya's bodies on the pillows and lay right next to them. She quickly fell asleep next to them.

"Why the hell not," Pixie-bob said as she fell right next to the trio and fell asleep.

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

"And that is how I lost my virginity," Midoriya explained.

The girls were currently huddled around Midoriya as he told his story.

"Wait, how did you about the parts you weren't there for?" Momo asked.

"That's a very good question Momo," Midoriya replied.

However, Ochako Uraraka was focusing on an entirely different matter. _'I'm not his first, I'm not his first,'_ was all she could think of.

"Later on I trained myself to have better stamina and improved myself," Izuku explained.

Izuku then realized that something was wrong with Ochako. He walked up to her and asked: "Are you alright Ochako?"

Ochako squirmed in her place. She felt uncomfortable with the situation she was in, it felt weird. Izuku clearly saw that she was not comfortable in this situation. He whispered in her ear. " Do you want to talk in private?" Izuku asked. Ochako nodded, and Izuku held her hand as he dragged her out of the room. The girls all watched this but decided not to do anything because they knew something was wrong with Uraraka.

After dragging her to his own room, Izuku asked, "Ochako, what's wrong?" The gravity girl still looked upset and had a face of sadness. Izuku saw this and wouldn't stop asking.

"Please tell me. I'm here to help you," Izuku pleaded. Tears formed in Ochako's eyes. "What's wrong?" Izuku asked again. Ochako completely broke down in front of Izuku.

Ugly tears traveled down Ochako's checks. Her face had a look of agony and sadness on it. Seeing this sight broke Izuku's heart. Seeing Ochako like this hurt Izuku in so many ways. Despite him wanting to say something to help his girlfriend, there were no words that he could think have now.

All Izuku could do was comfort Ochako in his arms. Eventually, after what felt like forever, her tears died down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Izuku asked again.

After a while, Ochako then replied with "It's stupid." There was clear sadness in her voice.

Izuku put a hand on Ochako's cheek. "You can tell me. I won't judge," Izuku said.

Ochako puffed out her chest and let out a breath. "It's really stupid and you'll probably make fun of me for it."

"No, I won't. If something is bothering you, I will help you," Izuku said as he stared into her eyes. Ochako let out a breath of air and began to explain her situation.

"I thought I was your first girl, and that made me feel special. I believe that I was above everyone else because of that. It was selfish, but it made me feel special among the girls. I was happy believing that I was special. Therefore, when I heard that I wasn't your first, it broke my heart a little. I lost what made me feel special. This makes me sound selfish, but that's why I feel so sad," Ochako explained.

Izuku was unsure of what to do. However, he did think of one thing to do to help Ochako. "You're right Uraraka, you're not my first," Midoriya said, much to Ochako's dismay. "But, you were my one of my best."

Ochako was bewildered by her boyfriend and then was even more bewildered when Izuku kissed her straight on the lips. He then brought the gravity girl down on his bed, taking off his pants along the way. Ochako escaped from Izuku's kiss and asked, "Izuku, what are you doing?"

"You said you didn't feel special, well I'm going to change that. I'm going to make love to you all night long," Izuku boldly stated.

"Why? Why are you doing this for me?" Ochako asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you might not feel special, but to me your one of the most special people in my life. I love you Ochako Uraraka," Izuku yelled out to the world.

Ochako's heart skipped a beat once she heard Izuku's words. _'He loves me'_ Ochako said in her head. His words distracted her so much that she didn't notice Izuku's huge cock going inside her pussy.

Her body couldn't handle Izuku's extremely large cock. Her pussy squirted out loads of pussy juice the moment Izuku put it inside her. However, that was on her mind right now. She was too busy with handling Izuku's huge cock ramming her pussy.

 _'It feels like Deku's cock is going to split me in half,'_ Ochako said in her head, _'I want to tell him to stop, but this feels too good.'_ Despite her pussy being destroyed, Ochako was feeling so much pleasure that she couldn't even say words. All that she could do is wrap her arms around Izuku and see how this ends.

Izuku had already taken off his clothes, while Ochako still had her nurse shirt and stockings on, her skirt and panties had already been discarded. However, Izuku wanted Ochako to be full undressed. While he was fucking Ochako's brains out, on one hand, he slowly unbuttoned her uniform; the other hand was taking off her stockings. After a few seconds, Ochako had lost every piece of clothing on her.

Izuku stopped fucking his girlfriend to say, "You're beautiful." Ochako had a small giggle before realizing how close she and Deku's face were. She lifted her head up to kiss Izuku on the lips but instead kissed his nose.

A silly mistake made Izuku giggle. Ochako blushed at the foolish mistake she made. Izuku then kissed her on the lips, which ended her blushing. Ochako used her tongue the moment Izuku kissed her, improving since her first time.

 _'She's a much better kisser than when we first kissed,'_ Izuku said in his head, _'I'm so proud of her.'_ Izuku then started to use his tongue, which overwhelmed Ochako. If one would be looking at this scene from an outsider's perspective, it would look like Izuku was sucking Ochako's face off.

Then out of nowhere, Izuku asked Ochako a bizarre question.

"Ochako will you marry me?"

Ochako's eyes shot wide open once she realized that Deku was being Serious. "Why are asking me that?" Ochako asked, wondering if Izuku would actually do such a thing.

"Because I love you, I won't just marry you I'll marry the rest of the girls," Izuku boldly stated. Ochako didn't even know how to answer to that. However, she couldn't deny her love for Deku. So she gave am an answer that came from the heart.

"Yes I will marry you," Ochako said with a face of happiness on her face.

"Then let us celebrate," Izuku said. He prepared his cock and aimed it right in front of her pussy. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never forget," Deku proudly said before thrusting his cock inside Ochako.

Izuku went like a wild beast on Ochako. He grabbed her arms and forced her small pussy to take in his large cock. Both Ochako and Izuku moaned in unison at the undeniable feeling of pleasure.

"Izuku when you cum, please do it inside me," Ochako said, "I want to feel you cum."

Izuku obeyed her wish. He fucked her even harder, making Ochako moan even louder. Izuku then grabbed Ochako's legs and raised them up in the air. In this position, Izuku could penetrate Ochako much deeper than before.

Due to how hard Deku was fucking her, Ochako's eyes went to the back of her head. She had already cummed again, but neither she nor Deku noticed.

Deku could feel something wanting to come out. "Ochako, be prepared because I'm going to cum," Deku said as he unleashed his load.

Ochako's womb could not contain all of Izuku's cum. His rich cum filled Ochako's small womb. A big chunk of it leaked out of her pussy and stained the bed. Despite it being an All Might Bed, Izuku did not care. All he cared was Ochako's pleasure.

"Ready for round two," Deku whispered in her ear.

Izuku continued to fuck the gravity girl all night long. Although they thought they had privacy, what they didn't know was that a group of girls was currently watching the whole ordeal.

"Oh, how romantic. I can't wait for their wedding," an enthusiastic Hatsume said, now untied from her chair.

"Didn't you hear, he said he's going to marry all of us," Reiko said.

The reason the girls were currently watching was that they were worried about their friend, but now there was no need to worry. Well, maybe there was one thing to worry about.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hatsume asked.

"I have just the thing," Momo said. A purple light appeared on her as a very sexual object came out. It was a double dildo strap on the size of Izuku's cock. "It's also a vibrator as well," Momo said as she showed it off.

Hatsume was practically drooling when she saw Momo's creation. "Reiko, I don't know about you, but I'm having some of that tonight," Mei said with a smile.

Reiko was also getting excited. Although her face was blank, her hand movements were insane. Momo knew that Reiko mostly expressed herself with her hands, so she was excited by her hand movements.

"Now" Momo put on her strap-on, "let's have some fun."

* * *

 **MORNING:**

Ochako was the first to wake up. Izuku's sleeping face was right in front of her. Her body felt sore due to the amount of fucking last night. She could still feel his cum in her pussy. Despite that, there was one thing on her mind.

'Izuku said we're going to get married,' the thought alone cause Ochako to blush. _'So am I a Mrs. Midoriya now?'_ Ochako asked herself. A bigger blush appeared on her face.

When will they get married? After their school days, or later on. If Izuku does marry the other girls, then who's marriage will go public? Will news about the harem get out, or will they do their best to keep it a secret? Can you legally marry more than one person? Where does Midnight fit in this? Will they have kids?

Ochako looked at Izuku once again. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Ochako couldn't predict the future, but she wanted to spend it with Izuku. She wrapped her arms around her lover and pushed him closer to her. "I love you Deku," Ochako whispered in his ear.

* * *

 **IN THE AFTERNOON:**

"Everyone, our guests have arrived," Iida announced. The whole of 1A was doing there best to act nice and friendly, even Mineta.

"Oh come on, you don't have to act like that," a nice feminine voice said. The voice belonged to no other than Mandalay of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats. She also brought her nephew Kota, who was hiding behind his aunt in embarrassment.

"Oh hello Kota. How have you been?" Izuku appearance caused Kota to show himself in front of the class.

"Hello," Kota said, trying to act cool, but failed. "Can I show you something?" Kota asked.

"Sure," Izuku asked.

Kota pointed outside. It was clear that he was embarrassed. "Ok I understand," Izuku said as he walked outside with Kota.

"What's with him?" Sero asked Mandalay.

"It's a little embarrassing for Kota so he wanted to be somewhere private," Mandalay explained. "That reminds me" Mandalay went searching in her purse, "Since the others couldn't come today, they bought more of these." Mandalay took out whatever was in her purse, revealing them to be CAT PAW BUNS, enough for the whole class.

Some members of Class 1A went ballistic over the sweet treats. With the exception of Iida, Todoroki, Bakugo (Who was not there at the moment) and Ochako.

"Uraraka look, They brought Cat Paw Buns" Mina happily said, showing her good friend the treats. However, Ochako was not thinking about sweets at the moment. "Are you thinking about the marriage?" Mina whispered.

Ochako's eyes shot wide open. "No, I'm thinking about something else," Ochako said, "That reminds me, what are your thoughts about it?"

"Well, I'm nervous and scared, but I won't deny I'm kinda excited to see where this goes. So, in short, I can't wait for our honeymoon," Mina said.

Ochako similar back, "Now if you excuse me I have to go." Ochako went to the hero Mandalay, who was currently talking to the members of 1A. "Ms. Mandalay, can I speak to you in private?" Ochako asked.

The hero was confused but went along with it anyway. "Is something wrong?" Mandalay asks as she was dragged into a private room.

Ochako looked at the woman with a firm stare. "Stay away from Deku," Ochako said with a firm look. Mandalay was confused by the girl's words. "I accept that he had you before I did, but for now he's mine," Ochako said a fierce glare. Mandalay understood where this was going and laughed, much to ochako's anger.

"Oh relax. If you want the boy all to yourself you can have him" Mandalay explained. However, that just made Ochako confused. "Listen I'm busy with tons of Hero work. Things have been hard without Ragdoll. So I don't have much time to be in a relationship. However, I wish you the best of luck," Mandalay explained.

She walked away, leaving Ochako confused over nothing.

Mandalay eventually found Kota, showing off his water quirk to Midoriya. Ever since the young boy was saved, he has been using his quirk more often.

At first, Mandalay was surprised. It was so long that she's seen the boy use his quirk. It was so similar to her sisters that it honestly surprised Mandalay. Yet, instead of sadness, the woman was filled with happiness. For the first time in so long, her nephew was filled with hope. Not just some bad angry, but actually hope.

It was because of this that Mandalay thought Izuku is a true hero. More of a hero than she could ever be.

"Mr. Midoriya, who is this?" a soft, fragile voice asked. Mandalay and Kota turned their heads to see a young girl with bright white hair and a horn on her head.

Kota grabbed Midoriya's pants and pointed to the girl. "Who is she?" Kota asked with an angry tone.

Izuku got down on his knees to look at Kota in the face. "Kota, this girls name is Eri. She's going t be living at U.A for the time being," Izuku said, "And I might have rescued her."

Kota was nervous around the little girl. Like any other kid would be. What the young boy didn't know was that he was currently feeling a little something called Jealousy.

"Eri say hi to Kota," Izuku instructed.

The small girl was very shy, so it took a little while before she said "Hi." Eri felt like that was awkward, so she then performed an icebreaker just like Mirio taught her. "Your horn matches mine," Eri said, comparing the horn on Kota's hat to the one on her head.

Kota blushed and nodded to the girl's words. "Wanna play catch?" Kota asked, trying to act cool.

Eri nodded and went off to play with the little boy.

 _'You know what. I think he can stay a little while longer,'_ Mandalay said in her head.

* * *

 **AT THE WILD WILD PUSSYCATS HEADQUARTERS:**

"Man today was extremely hard. Why are there so many villains these days?" Pixie-bob asked as she sat on a chair to rest.

"It doesn't matter if we have to face a hundred or a thousand villains, it's a heroes duty," Tiger said.

"I know but still," Pixie-bob said.

"Well do you think you two can help with some paperwork" Ragdoll suggested, revealing a big chunk of papers. She also revealed a very swollen belly.

"Hey don't work yourself too hard. Aren't you due for birth in a month?" Pixie-bob asked her companion.

"Well yes, but ever since we moved to the city, our headquarters have been near a hospital so I'm good regardless" Ragdoll explained.

Tiger then asked a much more serious question "Tomoko, are you going to tell Midoriya that you are carrying his child?"

Ragdoll's face to one of sadness. "I thought about it for a while, and I came to a conclusion. It would be best for him not to know. He's a Minor in high school. If word got out, he would most likely be kicked out of U.A and wouldn't be a hero. So even if I have to be a single mother, I must do it for him."

"All right, I support your decision," Tiger said. He then turned to an angry Pixie-bob.

"Goddammit I wanted to have Izuku's child but apparently Mandalay says it's bad for the business," Pixie-bob said.

"Well actually," Ragdoll said, "Remember Midnight, she says she could help you with your problem."

* * *

 **An: AND IT's FINISHED. Now I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter expecting Mitsuki, but I have something to say.**

 **She's not going to be the only mother in that chapter.**

 **Fun Fact; When writing this chapter Grammarly thought that Mirio was a mistake and thought it was Mario instead. So now I'm imaging Mirio in a Mario costume.**

 **Now without any delay, LET'S START THE Q &A.**

 **The first question is from WhiteTiger789: What inspired you to write these stories? Well, that is a good question. One thing that made me write this was the lack of good Lemons in this fandom. Don't get me wrong there were some good lemons before my story was published, but not a lot of them. So I thought, why the hell not. Another thing is that I inspire to make it was that I want to be a great writer one day so we all got to start somewhere.**

 **Second Question from Chris: When you do finish the fic, do you have plans for what you will do next? Yes, I want to work on my other fic King of Fighting (Which I recommend you check out) more often.**

 **Third question from Katie: Who do you ship? Well, I ship everyone in this fic and some others. Like Todomomo, KiriBaku, Bakugo and Cammie, Kamijiro, and Ojiro and Toru, and finally Kota and Eri. I don't ship Midoriya/Villian (With the exemption of Toga), Mineta/Anyone, Bakudeku, and finally Kacchako.**

 **Fourth, Fifth and Sixth question from MoneyJunker: What is your favorite superhero movie? The Dark Knight watch it and find out why. Who is your favorite villain? I have three, The Joker, "Friend" from 20th Century boy, and DIO from Jojo's bizarre adventure. Who is Best girl? Well, obviously best girl is best girl (In all seriousness, I cannot say who is best girl because I love all the girls equally."**

 **Okay not a question but I have to thank Sharkbacon11 and Frostmcloud7 on Wattpad for their support. Please give them your support.**

 **Also, follow me on Wattpad, I will post notifications about my works there and If I ever go in a Hiatus I will announce it there.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER; THE MOTHERLY LOVE SPECIAL.**


	11. The long awaited chapter of Mother

**AN: MY GOD THIS TOOK A LONG TIME. The last time this was updated in JULY HOLY SHIT. Damn I know many of you thought this was dead, but just like Jesus, IT CAME BACK. You guys just need to be patient.**

 **However, not all is good news.**

 **This series will end. There are going to be four more chapters and then will all end. My first fic. The reason for this end is because I want to focus on my other fic King of Fighting. I enjoy and can't wait for the next upcoming chapter.**

 **Also, stop don't PM me about Updates, it's annoying.**

* * *

An entire week back home. U.A gave their students one week to go back home with their parents. It was exciting for everyone, especially Midoriya, who wanted to spend some good time with his mom. Unfortunately, his girlfriends hated the idea that they were spending time without him, but in the end, they wanted to spend time with their families.

Izuku was kind of glad not having to spend every day trying to please their sexual appetite. However, he was kind of bored as well. He had gotten so used to sex that not having it anymore felt very weird. It was like taking something important out of someone's life. Izuku couldn't even masturbate no more, that is how badly sex has gotten into him.

Izuku was forced to buy extra tight underwear just so no one can see his erection.

However, Izuku needed to clear his mind of sexual activities. Today, he was going somewhere that needed him to pay attention. It was a place he hasn't visited in years.

He was going to Kacchan's house.

It was for a simple game session, but it had been so long since Izuku has been over there. He didn't have the best childhood. Kacchan wanted to make it up to him, so he thought this was the best way.

Yet, the biggest problem wasn't Kacchan, it was his mother. There was a reason that Kacchan didn't like inviting people to his house. It was because his mother was too damn hot. As a kid, he would often beat kids up for talking about his mom. Izuku didn't blame him if someone insulted his mother, he too will fight back.

Izuku was in front of Kacchan's door, preparing to knock. _'No time like the present,'_ Izuku said in his head. Knocking on the door, Izuku expected his new friend to open. Instead, he was meet with a woman packing J-cup sized breasts, a revealing outfit, and spiky blonde hair.

"Izuku dear, why don't you come in. I'm so glad you came. It's been so long and we and Masaru have missed you dearly," Bakugo Mitsuki said as she welcomed Midoriya to the household. Despite not seeing the woman in so long, Midoriya could tell she was in a very happy mode. "Let me call the brat. HEY BRAT, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE" the beautiful woman suddenly changed her personality.

"I'm coming you hag," Bakugo yelled back. He angrily ran down the stairs.

"DON'T CALL ME HAG YOU BRAT" Mitsuki shouted.

"WELL THEN DON'T CALL ME BRAT" Bakugo yelled back.

 _'Today is going to be a long day isn't it,'_ Izuku said in his head.

* * *

 **LATER:**

Bakugo and Midoriya were playing in Bakugo's room, which all most looked like Izuku's room. All Might posters, as well as All Might products, filled the room. The only difference between Bakugo's and Izuku's rooms was how messy Bakugo's room was.

"Hey what character do you want to be?" Bakugo asked Midoriya. They were currently playing the new fighting came SUPERHERO BRAWL ULTIMATE.

"All Might" Izuku replied.

"HELL NO, YOU CAN'T BE ALL MIGHT, HE TOO OP" Bakugo replied.

"Well, what about Best Jeanist?" Midoriya suggested.

"HE'S A CHEAP ASS CHARACTER BE SOMEONE ELSE," Bakugo yelled back.

"How about Wash?" Midoriya asked again.

"Wash is good," Bakugo said as he picked Edge shot.

A few minutes into the match, Bakugo's mom walked in. "Anyone want my great cookies?" She asked the boys.

"They're not great they're okay," Bakugo said as he paused the game.

"THEY'RE FUCKING GREAT ALRIGHT," Mitsuki said as she engaged in a battle with her son. It was then that Izuku noticed something that he was sure that Kacchan didn't see at all.

 _'Mrs. Bakugo's not wearing any panties,'_ Izuku said in his head. He then blushed at the sudden realization.

* * *

 **MUCH LATER:**

"DINNER'S READY," Mitsuki yelled calling the two boys. Both ran down the stairs, with Bakugo jumping over the stairs.

"FUCK YEAH FOOD," Kacchan yelled.

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE," Mitsuki yelled. "Brat go set up the table. Izuku can you please help me?" the mother asked in a sweet tone.

"Sure," Izuku replied. He grabbed one of the trays containing the food when he took a glace at Mitsuki. He could see her shaved pussy without anything in the way. That made Midoriya instantly blush. What made it worse was when Izuku caught the look in Mitsuki's eyes.

Midoriya has seen that look before with his girlfriends. It was the look they gave when they wanted to get into his pants. Midoriya dashed away, carrying the tray of food.

"Hey Kacchan," Izuku whispered in his friend's ear, "Do you think your mom is acting a little weird."

"No, she's acting like usual," Kacchan replied, "Did she say something to you?"

"No, just forget it," Midoriya said as he set the table.

* * *

 **LATER ON:**

"I'm home," Mr. Bakugo said as he entered his house.

"Hey Dad," Kacchan said as he greeted his father.

"Welcome home dear," Mitsuki said as she kissed her husband on his lips, "I'm so sad that you had to work on your break."

"Hello Mr. Bakugo," Izuku said with a simile.

"Good evening Midoriya," the older man said, "It's nice to see you again." Mitsuki then whispered something into Mr. Bakugo's ear. "Izuku would you come with me for a second? Katsuki go to your room Midoriya and I need to talk," He asked.

Both Deku and Kacchan were confused by the man's words. "Alright sir," Izuku said as he went into the living room with the adults. Masaru poured a drink while he sat on the sofa across from Midoriya. Mitsuki sat right next to Izuku in a very sexual manner.

"Can you please fuck my wife?" Masaru asked.

A sudden shock entered into the room. "I'm sorry. I probably heard you wrong. Can you please repeat what you said?" Izuku asked.

"I want you" Masaru slowly said, "To fuck my wife."

Izuku still didn't understand what was going on. "Can you please explain this to me?" Izuku asked.

"You see Izuku, we want another kid," Masaru said, "and we want you to be our sperm donor."

"Makes sense," Izuku said, "Though why can't you do it yourself?"

"Well, you see Midoriya, there is one major reason for that. You see, my wife and I want to make it up to you after all of Katsuki's bullying if you."

"Oh, you two don't have to do that" Izuku replied, "Kacchan and I are already on good terms."

"That isn't good enough," Mitsuki said as she entered the conversation, "We are his parents, if anyone is making up for his mistake it's us."

Izuku was still unsure if he wanted to do this. "What about you ?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry, as long as my wife and I consent to it, then it's alright," Masaru said.

Izuku thought about it. To be honest, if he did accept then that would mean he would get to have sex with Mitsuki Bakugo, the most beautiful mother in the whole neighborhood. However, if he did so, and Kacchan heard about, Izuku would be six feet under.

"We won't tell Katsuki about his. Lord knows what would happen," Mitsuki said.

After a deep reflection, Midoriya came to a conclusion.

"Alright I'll do it," He said.

Mitsuki then moved his head to her breasts. "You made the right choice," She whispered in his ear.

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT:**

"So Mitsuki," her husband Masaru said while reading a book in bed, "I know that we are doing this for Izuku, but is there another reason why you want to do this."

"Well, I might have had a sexual relationship with Inko Midoriya during High School," Mitsuki said, "And she might have been the one to have taken my virginity."

"I see," Masaru said still reading his book. "Make sure you don't leave him like me on our honeymoon."

"Oh trust me, honey. If he's anything like his mother, he must be good in bed."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Izuku was currently standing in front of a love hotel. Not just any love hotel, one where he and the Pro hero Midnight occasionally make love to each other. Sure she would sometimes send someone else in her place, but it was mostly just her and Izuku. However, he wouldn't be making love to Nemuri today. Instead, he got someone much more "Aggressive."

"Izuku chan over here" the young boy heard. He turned his head to see Mitsuki Bakugo. Despite wearing a black wig, he knew it was her. The mother was also wearing an orange and white sleeveless shirt that only covered her breasts. She was also wearing dark blue shorts that almost showed her panties and white high heels.

"How's my new fuck buddy doing," the grown woman whispered in his ear.

"Fine," Midoriya whimpered. He noticed people watching the scene between a grown woman and a teenager. "Let's move inside," Izuku said as he pointed to the doorway.

"In a hurry are you," Mitsuki said, "Don't blame you."

The couple entered inside where they were greeted by the usual receptionist. The receptionist was confused that another woman was with the young boy. She had been so used to the boy being Midnight's lover that a new woman was a strange sight.

 _'Must be a threesome,'_ the receptionist said in her head as she gave the couple the Key to a room.

The older woman then dragged Midoriya to an elevator and the receptionist watched as the doors closed on the pair. She then made sure no one was watching as she moved her hands inside her panties. _'God damn it, why can't I be invited.'_

* * *

 **INSIDE THE ROOM**

The room was nearly the same as the room Izuku and Nemuri make love in, with the bed being a little smaller.

"So Izuku, what do you want to do first? Blowjob, Titjob, Oral, I up for it," Mitsuki said. However, she didn't notice Izuku wrapping his arms around her neck and brought her in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted a whole minute before the two release to get some air. "I always start with a kiss," Izuku said. The mother smiled before wrapping her arms around the boy.

"Get undressed," The MILF said "Now."

Both Izuku and Mitsuki began taking off everything they were wearing. Mitsuki and Izuku turned around and saw each other's naked bodies.

Mitsuki was a beautiful woman. She had nice smooth skin, a big thanks to her quirk. Her breasts were as big as Midnight's, maybe even bigger. Izuku could also see that her nipples were rock hard. She had a fit body for someone in their thirties. Her legs were also long and smooth. This was not the body of a human, it was the body of a goddess. It was the same goddess Izuku wanted to fuck since middle school. And today he got that chance.

She loved seeing Izuku's body and cock up close. "Oh, no wonder Katsuki is so jealous of you," Mitsuki committed. _'If my husband was here he would have gotten jealous of this boy or any man for that matter. Let's see if this body isn't just for show.'_

Mitsuki then went down on her knees and grabbed Izuku's huge cock. "I must admit, you are packing a big weapon, but let's see if it's good enough" Mitsuki then opened her mouth wide and put his entire cock in her mouth.

Izuku was surprised by this sudden action. Not even Midnight could take in his whole cock like that. _'Oh man that feels so good,'_ Izuku said in his head. Mitsuki's blowjob was a lot different than any other he's received. Her's was much fiercer and wilder than any other blowjob that he's had before.

'Fuck, this cock is so big,' but despite what Mitsuki was thinking, she just continued to suck.

Izuku began to moan, much to Mitsuki's delight. Her mouth continued to suck on his cock, draining the life out of it like a vampire. It was only a few more minutes until Izuku cummed in Mitsuki's mouth. She took her mouth out of Izuku's cock while he was still cumming. She aimed his cock into her mouth while it sprayed, creating a hose of cum.

"That was amazing," Izuku said as he recovered from the fierce blowjob. The mother stood up, with cum still in her mouth. Izuku watched as the woman gulped down all of his cum.

"Dang, are all kids like you or are you just an exception," Mitsuki asked the young boy.

"I believe I'm an exception. You can ask my many girlfriends as prove," Izuku proudly said.

"Big words from a big boy," Mitsuki said. The mother gave Izuku another kiss, this time putting his massive cock in between her legs. The kiss lasted longer than before and they even used their tongues this time. _'Oh god, why haven't I fucked this kid before? Maybe then I can feel the touch of a real man,'_ She then moved onto the bed, "So prove you can live up to it."

Izuku then got on top of the woman and kissed her again. _'Why is this turning me on so much?'_ She asked herself, _'Is the idea of another man having sex with me that exciting or is it because Midoriya is turning me on?'_

After breaking out of the kiss, Midoriya asked. "So how would you like it Mitsuki, Soft or Raw?"

"You know I like it to be fucking raw," Mitsuki said.

"Good choice," Izuku said as he shoved his entire dick into her pussy. Mitsuki's eyes shot wide open. She had underestimated the boy yet again. She bit her lip as she felt Izuku's rush.

His cock was a lot bigger than her husband's, A LOT BIGGER. So it was a whole new sensation feeling something so big and thick ram into her pussy. His huge cock expanded both her pussy and her womb. Then Izuku did what Mitsuki thought was impossible and went fucking nuts.

Mitsuki didn't hate the feeling. SHE FUCKING LOVED IT. Maybe it was her inner desire or the fact that Izuku was good. She thought it was both. It was both.

"You know," Izuku said, "I've always liked big breasts."

That was when Izuku started to suck on Mitsuki's breasts. The mother's eyes shot wide open as she felt the young boy suck on her breasts. Her husband was always against sucking her breasts, but Izuku was not her husband.

Her breasts produced Milk, clear signs that she was indeed a mother. _'I've never had sex with a mother before, but I always wanted to do this,'_ Midoriya said in his head. Her breast milk had a nice taste to it. A lot better than the milk he bought at the grocery stores. That just made Izuku suck even harder.

Mitsuki was getting turned on by his sucking. She had never felt this sensation before and it pleased the woman. "Keep doing that Izuku, your amazing" She yelled, "PLEASE DON'T FUCKING STOP."

Izuku, encouraged by the MILF's words, continued to suck her breasts. The mother yelled out, "Hot damn, your good at this."

Her comment gave Izuku more enthusiasm.

That was when Izuku started to thrust even faster than before. Mitsuki's eyes went to the back of her head, she could never believe that she could receive such a pounding. Before she even knew it, her pussy squirted out a tsunami of pussy juice. _'HOLY SHIT,'_ Mitsuki said in her head, _'THIS BOY IS FUCKING AMAZING.'_

For some reason, Izuku stopped fucking the beautiful women in front of him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Mitsuki yelled.

Izuku smiled at her, "Do you want it inside or outside?"

Mitsuki caught on to what MIdoriya was saying. "Either one, as long as you don't fucking disappoint me."

Izuku pushed Mitsuki down as he fucked her even harder than before. His hips went at an- alarming speed. But Mitsuki didn't care. He was hitting her G-spot over and over again. It was a thrilling experience that the woman had not felt before.

It was like God himself granted her unimaginable pleasure.

So when Izuku sprayed her with his cum, you could tell the woman had a simile on her face. "That was amazing," she said as she laid down on the bed. She then moved her finger and brought some of his cum into her mouth. _'Delicious,'_ She said in her head.

"Do you want more?" Izuku asked with a seductive voice.

"Oh God yes."

"Okay, but first" Izuku lifted the woman bridal style "Let's take a shower."

Mitsuki moved her fingers around his muscles. "I loved the sound of that."

Izuku carried her to the shower and turned it on himself. The whole time they were kissing mouth to mouth. As soon as they got in, Mitsuki was shoved against the wall. Her pussy was immediately pounded as Izuku trusted his cock into her pussy.

"Wait," She said, "I want to try something new."

Izuku nodded and let the woman do her magic. Grabbing a bottle of soap, she covered her breast with the soap and performed a breast massage with her soap covered tit's. It was a delightful experience for Izuku. Her breasts felt soft and with the soap around them, it felt like nothing Izuku had felt before.

Mitsuki saw the lewd face Midoriya and loved it. There was something about that cute face that turned her on. Although her body was wet from the water, her pussy was getting wet by his large cock. Her extremely large breasts couldn't even wrap themselves around the large cock. This was the first time that the mother had ever meet her match in sex.

"Mitsuki, your so good at this," Izuku moaned. Mitsuki smiled, his comment gave her satisfaction.

"You know Izuku, you have to clean me too," Mitsuki stated, that statement made Midoriya smile. She placed herself exposed her back and ass to him, wanting him to clean every inch of herself.

And that is exactly what Izuku did.

Grabbing the bottle of soap, Midoriya squirted some of the soap onto his hand and rubbed it all over her back. He moved his hand right onto Mitsuki's breasts and he squeezed her nipples as hard as he could. This caused Mitsuki to flinch in pleasure.

"Why do you keep on focusing on my breasts?" Mitsuki asked the green-haired boy.

"It's because your breasts are so amazing Mitsuki-san," Izuku said as he continued to grab her breasts.

"That's such a silly thing to say," Mitsuki said. Then Midoriya moved his hands from her beautiful round ass.

"I also think your ass is amazing as well," Midoriya committed. This causes the grown woman to smile. For some reason, his positive comments turned the old woman on. "I also have to clean you, inside and out." Izuku then wrapped his cock with the soap and inserted it in his cock into Mituski's pussy.

Her eyes widened as Midoriya started to ram his cock deep into Mitsuki's pussy. Mitsuki placed her hands against the wall and put her head down as Izuku fucked her. Her pussy had been stretched into unmeasurable portions. She fully believed that Midoriya was a sex god and she was one of the many lucky women who had the pleasure of feeling his cock. Before she even knew it she was cumming more and more then what her husband has ever given her.

"Don't think we're done yet," in one move, Izuku

She collapsed to the ground. Her whole body was now shaking, but for some reason, she still wanted more. "I think our shower is done."

Despite their shower session being over, Izuku and Mitsuki were still kissing. They wanted to feel every part of each other's body. They wanted each other so badly. The only thing that stopped was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Midoriya said in a disappointing voice.

He then put on a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Putting his eyes to the peephole Midoriya looked to see who it was. The moment he recognized who was behind the door his eyes widen to the size of apples. He then unlocked the door and said

"Kayama Sensei!"

It was the R-rated hero in the flesh. The pro hero was wearing a black business suit with red heels. Her traditional hero glasses were replaced with traditional round ones.

"Oh come on Izuku, call me Nemuru as everyone else does," the pro hero then entered inside the room, much to Midoriya's disapproval. The Hero then saw another woman in the room, covering her body in a blanket. The R-rated Hero laughed upon seeing the sight, "Oh come on. The girls at UA weren't enough for you. What would Mr. Bakugo think about this?"

Mitsuki raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Nemuri sat down right next to the mother, "Oh honey you don't know the half of it. There isn't a girl in his class that he hasn't fucked. He even has fun with other Pro Heroes like me," Midnight explained.

"Oh really, no wonder he's so good," Mitsuki said, "Though I could never believe that little Midoriya could have sex with his teacher."

"Well have you seen the size of that thing. There is not a chance in hell I would say no to that," Midnight then noticed something. Izuku was shaking, he wanted to join in on the pair of beautiful women, but was worried that he might be interrupting something.

"Don't be afraid Izuku, unleash your urges on us," Midnight said as she opened up her arms. At that moment, Izuku pounced on the Pro hero. He was kissing her before she even realized it. Instantly, Midnight's clothes were thrown away with the effort of both Midoriya and Mitsuki.

"Oh, Mrs. Bakugo, I never thought you would join in on the fun" Midnight said to the older woman.

"It has been ages since my last girl on girl action," Mitsuki said, "I'm curious to see how the R-rated Midnight could handle me."

"Oh trust me I YEEP," Midnight's body suddenly shuttered. Taking a look, they saw Midoriya eating out Midnight's pussy. He then noticed that they were staring at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"Midoriya, did you ever give Mitsuki here a good pussy licking?" Midnight asked.

Midoriya looked up and thought about Midnight's question. "No, I don't think I have," Izuku replied.

"Are you Shitting me" Midnight yelled, "Izuku you have to give her your special pussy licking experience."

"What's that?" Mitsuki asked.

"Watch," Midnight said. Before Mitsuki could react, Izuku got down on his knees and put his mouth on her pussy. The woman winced as the sudden pleasure came over her, but soon adjusted to it. Mitsuki was a strong woman, but even she fell to Izuku's tongue. Midnight was right, this was too good to pass up. Mitsuki would have forgotten everything around her if Midnight didn't place her pussy on the mother's face.

"I'm sorry, but even I have my lust," Midnight said. Mitsuki didn't mind and she started to lick the Hero's pussy. "Oh, you're very good at this," Midnight said as she groped her breasts. Mitsuki never expected to fuck a pro hero today, but she was glad it was happening; Midnight's pussy tasted wonderful. If only she could have experienced it before.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki," Izuku said, which surprised both Midnight and the mother, "But I can't handle myself anymore." The two women watch as Izuku inserted his cock inside Mitsuki's pussy.

Even though she had felt it before, Izuku's cock inside her pussy was a wonderful feeling. It was like God himself was bringing love to her pussy. Despite being fucked by Izuku, Mitsuki continued to lick Nemuri's pussy. It was the greatest threesome in their lives.

"Oh I'm going to cum," Izuku said. Nemuri gestured Mitsuki to go into a new position. They put Izuku on the bed and began to give him a double tit job. With two big breasts on his cock, Izuku felt like he was in heaven. What made it better was when Nemuri started to lick the tip, then Mitsuki joined her.

With two beautiful women doing this, it was no wonder Izuku cummed. He cummed like a volcano, with some landing on Mitsuki and Nemuri and the rest landing on the bed.

"Jesus Christ that was wonderful," Izuku said.

"How the hell are you still hard?" Mitsuki asked. Despite having the Titjob of a lifetime, Izuku's cock was as hard as a rock. "Is there anything that can soften this?" Mitsuyo asked.

Nemuri looked at Midoriya with a sinister grin, "I know something can do exactly that, you might even call it a special power. It even makes" Izuku knew exactly what Midnight was talking about, his quirk.

"But there is a-" Izuku was interrupted by Mituski dashing up to his face.

"Do it," She eagerly said.

"But-"

"I said to use it," Mitsuki said.

"Well, you asked for it," Izuku's body was then surrounded by red lighting and his skin glowed. This was the work of a quirk, Midoriya's quirk. Mitsuki had never seen Midoriya's quirk before, after all, he had been quirkless for fourteen years of his life. But seeing it now, it looked so beautiful to the mother. Like a marvelous landscape, or a starry night.

Before she even knew it, Midoriya was lifting her by the legs. Her back was to his chest and Izuku's cock was aimed right towards her ass. "You asked for this," Izuku said before he inserted his cock into Mitsuki's ass.

Mitsuki's eyes widen, his cock stretched her tiny asshole. "It's so tight," Izuku said as he started to pound her ass like a machine. Mitsuki bit her lip as Izuku ducked her harder than anyone in her life.

"Jesus, this ass is tight, have you ever had anal sex before?" Izuku asked. However, Mitsuki wasn't even listing, she was only paying attention to the cock inside her. Izuku also noticed Midnight masturbating to the sight. However, he paid no attention to her and went back to fucking Mitsuki.

As Izuku railed the mother, Midnight made a call. "Hello front desk, this is your boss," the R rated hero said.

"Yes, is something wrong?" the receptionist asked. She had been working in this hotel for six years now and not once had she never gotten a call from the owner.

"Yes something is wrong, I see the way you look at my lover," Midnight said, "Tell me, do you what to fuck him?"

"Excuse me," was this for real? The receptionist wanted this to be true, but she knew, in reality, it was a prank call.

"Yes, you wanna know how good he is. How big is cock is? I'm not the only one who's seen it. He's such a sex demon that I've need multiple women here to calm his urges. From Pornstars to famous actors to even some Pro Heroes; but no matter what they did, they never could take him down." Midnight said as she continued to masturbate. "Is this making excited? Do you want to see how much of a man Izuku is,"

"Yes," the receptionist said. Her overalls were flowing at this point.

"Come to room 420, it's going to be the fuck of your life," once the receptionist heard the room number, she left her desk and ran up the stairs. She didn't have a speed quirk, but she ran faster than humanly possible. Her desire overtook her body and all other thoughts were thrown away.

All she wanted was the chance to have the fuck of her life. Once she got to the room, she knocked on the door as fast as she could. Midnight opened the door for her, revealing her naked body to her employee. However the receptionist didn't care, she only cared about one person at the moment, and that was Izuku.

The receptionist watched as Izuku pounded Mitsuki's ass. She didn't know if she should feel excited or worried; she picked excited. She watched as Izuku pumped Mitsuki's ass with cum. The mother passed out and Izuku laid her down on the bed.

"Who's next?" Izuku asked as he held his cock in his hands. Mitsuki watched as the receptionist stepped up and was overwhelmed by Izuku.

 _'Poor girl, She's too young to handle such a man,'_ Mitsuki said in her head. The hero Midnight then got right on top of the mother.

"So, How was Izuku?"

"I can't answer that, because he fucked my brains out," Mitsuki replied.

"Is that so," Midnight got close to Mitsuki. Their eyes were interlocked, "You know, I've always had a thing for beautiful blond women." Midnight then started to make out with the MILF. It was a short kiss, but god damn was it hot. The two beautiful women's brief kiss just made the two hornier than before.

"Hey, maybe one day we can have our little session. What do you think?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sounds wonderful," Midnight asked. She then scooped some of the cum leaking out of Mitsuki's ass and placed right in her mouth. "Unfortunately there is a certain someone who would like to have him first. Until then my blond angel."

"Well if you say so," Mitsuki then closed her eyes and went to sleep. She was tired of all the fucking and need a quick nap.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER:**

Mitsuki got out of the shower and put on a red bathrobe. It was a crazy couple of days for the mother and her husband. After that massive orgy the other day Mitsuki wanted to sit back and relax. She saw everything that happened to the receptionist. Part of her was worried, the other part was upset Izuku didn't do those things with her.

As of right now, her son was off to meet a friend of his; a girl name Camie. Her husband was attending a last-minute business meeting. So right now Mitsuki was home alone. And she was horny as fuck. _'I wish Izuku could come right and just fuck me.'_ Lucky her wish came true.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming," Mitsuki said as she tightened her bathrobe. The person behind the door was someone very special.

"Hello, Mitsuki. I see that your all alone," Izuku Midoriya said.

Mitsuki smiled at the younger boy, "You were waiting for this weren't you." Mitsuki then took off her bathrobe and dragged Midoriya inside.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for beautiful women," Midoriya said as he took off his clothes.

He was there for nine hours. It would have been twelve if Bakugo didn't come home early. Which resulted in Mitsuki grounding him forever.

* * *

 **PART 2:**

Izuku Midoriya was walking home while listening to some music. He had just gotten back from working out at a nearby gym and wanted to return home. He would have gotten home sooner if not for bumping into someone familiar.

"Oh I'm sorry," Midoriya said as his shoulder brushed against someone.

"It's alright" the person, making Midoriya get a good look at her face.

"Jirou, what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"I could say the same to you. This is my house" Jiro pointed to the house behind her.

"Well my house is right around the corner," Midoriya said as he pointed down the street. They then realize something.

"You gotta be shitting me," Kyouka said.

* * *

 **INSIDE HER HOME:**

Midoriya was sitting in the girl's room, taking note of her room. It looked very similar to the room she had in U.A with the exemption of a small TV insider her room. He was sitting on her bed and she was sitting down on her chair across from him.

"So," Jirou asked as she sat right across from him, "How have you been?"

"Good, I've met Kacchan recently," Midoriya said, "How's your vacation going?"

"Well," Jirou replied. If she was being honest, the punk girl has done absolutely nothing. The most she has done is sat around and listen to music. However, she didn't want to reveal that the boy sitting right in front of her.

"So do you want to do anything?" Izuku asked.

"I don't want sex," Kyouka replied.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Midoriya yelled, "I meant like playing a game or watching a movie."

"We can do karaoke," the punk girl suggested. Izuku nodded and Kyouka got down and looked through her collection. "Would you prefer Queen or Foo Fighters?"

"I would say, Queen," Midoriya replied. Kyouka then took out a Karaoke machine and connected to her TV. She sat right next to him and browse through the options of songs. "Which song do you want to do?"

"How about Love of my Life," Midoriya answered. Using her remote, Jirou picked the song. Midoriya grabbed the microphone and started singing.

 _Love of my life, you've hurt me_

 _You've broken my heart_

 _And now you leave me_

Kyouka was surprised at how good Izuku was at singing. His voice wasn't the best, especially compared to Freddie Mercury, but it was still good.

 _Love of my life, can't you see?_

 _Bring it back, bring it back_

 _Don't take it away from me_

 _Because you don't know_

 _What it means to me_

Kyouka began to wonder. Was their relationship just a high school thing or would they be able to go beyond that? Would they stay together forever or just a few years?

 _Love of my life, don't leave me_

 _You've taken my love_

 _(All my love)_

 _You now desert me_

Kyouka didn't understand where this was all coming from. He was just a guy who she liked to fuck now and then. Why was she getting so emotional?

 _Love of my life, can't you see?_

 _(Please bring it back)_

 _Bring it back, bring it back_

 _Don't take it away from me_

 _Because you don't know_

 _What it means to me_

Kyouka had started to appreciate Izuku, not as a fuck boy, but as someone she had truly cared about. Someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

 _You will remember_

 _When this is blown over_

 _And everything's all by the way_

 _When I grow older_

 _I will be there at your side_

 _To remind you how I still love you_

 _I still love you_

 _Back, hurry back_

 _Please, bring it back home to me_

 _Because you don't know_

 _What it means to me_

 _Love of my life_

 _Love of my life_

The moment Midoriya was finished, Kyouka felt a sudden urge inside her. There was only one way to calm down those urges. "Get undressed now," Kyouka said as she began taking off her shoes.

"Wait, What," Midoriya yelled, "I thought you didn't want sex."

"Changed my mind," Kyouka said as she took off her shirt, exposing her black bra.

"Well okay," Midoriya said as he began to undo his pants. Soon enough, they were both naked and Jirou could fully see Izuku's monster of a cock. Ever since Mei "Changed," Izuku, Kyouka had stopped having sex. It was because Kyouka was afraid of the monster splitting her in half.

She heard it from Mina herself, _'It's so big that it'll split your ass in half.'_

Kyouka thought the pink girl was exaggerating, but she was dead serious. "Well, no time like the present."

* * *

Mika Jirou was an attractive woman. Even in her late thirties, many men would stare at her body, some even catcalled her. It was the fact that her body was a beauty to look at. D sized breasts, a thin body and what caught most people's attraction, her ass. It was a wonderful thing to see. It bounced up and down whenever she walked, it was so big and round that it resembled a watermelon. If Mika didn't have her ear lobes then people would have said her ass was a quirk.

Unfortunately, Mika never really liked the attention it got her. She was a loyal housewife, she was not interested in being around perverts. Also, she had a daughter going to U.A, she had to be a good mother. Her husband wasn't the best example, but he still was a good and honest working man. However, he wasn't the best in a certain place, most specifically the bedroom.

Mika didn't have the heart to tell him though. So what if he finishes a bit early than most men, he still made her laugh. Sex wasn't everything. Despite her strong will attitude, there was one problem. She wanted a good fuck, badly. She wanted a man to come and give her the sex she deserved. Alas, that was not the case. The grown woman would sometimes pray that her daughter would never share the same fate as her.

Speaking of her daughter, Mika was glad Kyoka had come back home. Sure her U.A friends were good, but they couldn't replace family.

As the grown woman came home from the grocery store, she called out to her daughter. "Kyouka I'm home," the mother called out to her child. However, there was no reply. _'I thought she was still home. Did she leave?'_ Mika asked herself. Going up the stairs, Mika could hear the sound of springs and a bed moving. Mika suddenly had an idea of what was going on. _'Oh my God,'_ Mika said in her head.

Mika never would have thought that her daughter would be doing something like this at her age. The mother began to think of every bad outcome that could happen. Teenage pregnancy, an abortion, getting kicked out of U.A, every little possible nightmare entered the mother's mind. Mika Jirou was about to enter her room, where the sounds were coming from until she heard a cry.

"I love you Izuku, I love you," the voice of her child screamed out.

Wait, Izuku, Mika remembered Jirou mentioning a boy named Izuku Midoriya. The mother teased her daughter about a relationship, but she didn't even think that they were in a relationship. Wait, Jirou said Midoriya was a nice guy, maybe Mika should see if that was true.

Opening the door just a little bit, Mika got the surprise of her life. MIDORIYA WAS HUNG LIKE A HORSE. But not just any horse, a horse on steroids. That monster of a dick looked like it was splitting her daughter in half.

Speaking of which, her daughter was engaged in a surprising sex position. Midoriya was holding her legs with Kyouka back on his chest. His cock was ramming the young girls pussy like a drill hammer. She also noticed that Midoriya was licking Kyouka's ear jacks, Mika knew personally how that sensation felt.

"Oh God, I'm going to cum," Midoriya yelled, "You want me to pump my cum into your pussy, don't you slut."

Mika gasped at the slur. How dare he say such a thing to her daughter, wait a minute. Was her daughter getting turned on by the comments? From the look on her daughter's face, she was. Mika would never have believed her daughter was into something so kinky.

After what felt like forever, Mika watched while a boy cummed inside her daughter's pussy. She even watched as Izuku passionately making out with her daughter. The weird part wasn't watching the two, but it was turning the mother on. _'Is this wrong?_ ' Mika asked herself. Before she could answer, Mika found her hand guiding itself inside her pants.

Mika hadn't felt this way since college, that was a fun time. She wondered how Inko was doing? Anyway, she watched as a naked Izuku and Kyouka lay next to each other. "That was astounding Izuku," Kyouka said.

"You did good Kyouka," Izuku replied.

"No I didn't, you practically did everything," Kyouka said, "It was like I was a living sex doll."

"Well, is there anything else you want to do?" Izuku asked. That gave Kyouka an idea, she reached for a drawer underneath her bed. Mika leaned in closer to see what was going to happen. To both her and Midoriya's surprise, Kyouka pulled out a double dildo.

"Momo made this for me, could you believe it. Cute Momo made such an impure item" Kyouka said, "And for free. She also made some for the other girls."

" I would have never imagined Momo doing that" Midoriya replied, "What do you want me to do?"

"Watch me," Kyouka said as she inserted the dildo inside her pussy. The action surprised Midoriya and Mika. The two of them watched as Kyoka began to masturbate right in front of them. Kyoka went all out, pushing the dildo inside and outside of her pussy.

For some unknown reason, the sight turned Mika on. Her panties were completely drenched at the moment. NO, this was wrong no mother should masturbate to their daughter, but Mika continued to rub herself. Watching her daughter masturbate an amazing turn on for the mother. She didn't have this feeling before, not even on her honeymoon. Whatever this feeling was she liked it very much.

Soon she realized that Midoriya was also masturbating to Kyouka. It was a weird sight to watch, but for the three of them, it was arousing. Kyouka was the first to cum, leaving a large wet stain on her bed. Izuku was next, he left a massive white stain on the floor. Mika was the last one, her clothes were now ruined and stained with her juices. All of them were exhausted and all of them were focused on what had just happened.

 **THUNK**

Mika's phone had fallen out of her pocket and onto the floor, where everyone had heard the noise. Mika instantly grabbed her phone and ran downstairs as if she had a speed quirk. Once downstairs, Mika grabbed an apron to cover her stained clothes. After a while, she heard fast and loud steps running down the steps.

Midoriya and Kyouka were now fully clothed, however, they were wearing the wrong clothes. It was clear because Midoriya was wearing a "Deep Dope" Shirt that was too small, while Kyouka was wearing a plain shirt that way too big.

"Hi Mom," Kyouka said in an embarrassed voice, "We're going out for some CDs."

"Hi honey," Mika said as she put away some groceries, "You won't mind if I speak to Midoriya, alone? I have something very important to discuss with him.

Midoriya and Kyouka became nervous. "Sure why not," Kyouka said as tilted her head.

"Yes, it's not like anything is wrong" Midoriya replied, "Nothing wrong at all." Kyouka left the room so that her boyfriend and mom were left alone.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Mrs. Jirou?" Izuku asked.

"Why yes, what do you think of my daughter?" Mike asked, "Be honest."

"Well, I think Kyouka is a wonderful girl. She's beautiful and I admire her taste in music" Izuku replied.

"Another question, would you want to marry Kyouka in the future?" Mika asked.

Izuku was taken back by the question. "I would like to marry her, but after our time in U.A."

"Good answer, now final question. How good are you in bed?" Mika asked with a seductive smile.

"Well um, I don't know," Izuku lied "I've never done it before." Izuku didn't like lying, but he didn't want to expose him and the girl's secrets. He didn't want them to get in trouble.

"You see Izuku, I don't want my daughter being with a small dick no good man. So I would like to offer a proposition" Mika walked right in front of the boy "I want to see how good you are in bed. So why not have a little session with me? That way, I can confirm that you're good at sex."

Izuku didn't know how to respond to that. Should he say yes? But if he did then he would have sex with his girlfriend's mom. How would Jiro react to that? And what if he said no? Would tell her husband? Does he have a shotgun?

"I'll think about it," Izuku said.

Mika put a hand on her cheek. "Come back tomorrow," Mika replied as Izuku left the building.

* * *

Izuku and Kyouka were currently eating Ice cream outside on a park bench. Midoriya had cookies and cream while Kyouka was having chocolate. Kyouka was upset that her mom almost watched them having sex, while Izuku was upset by Mika's question. Kyouka furiously licked her ice cream in an angry mood. Despite Izuku paying for the Ice cream, Kyouka still has not said a single word.

That's when Izuku decided to break the ice.

"Your mom wants to fuck me," Izuku suddenly said.

"PFFT," Jiro spat out all the ice cream in her mouth, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

Izuku didn't know why he was doing this. Sure Mitsuki was one thing, but it wasn't his girlfriend's mother. And you know what Bakugo is an asshole. Anyway, Izuku was only doing this because it was apart of Kyouka's plan. It was a crazy plan but if Izuku followed through then everything would go well.

Izuku stood in front of the Jiro household, with the entrance right in front of him. There was only one way to enter. Izuku knocked on the door and was given a very spectacular sight.

It was Mika Jiro, completely naked, she wasn't even wearing her wedding ring. "Hello there," Mika said, "Are you going to show me what you're made of."

"Yes Mrs-," Izuku was interrupted by Mika putting her finger on his mouth.

"Call me Mika," she said, "Now let's get inside." Izuku then watched as Mika entered her home, leaving the front door open. Izuku then followed through and closed the front door, but left it unlocked for a certain someone.

"So where is your daughter or husband?" Izuku asked, making sure his head won't be blown away.

"Kyouka is visiting a friend while my husband is away for a tour," Mika replied, "they won't be back for a long time." Izuku released a sigh, At least he now knew that his head wouldn't be blown away. "So," Mika said as she leaned against the counter and spread her legs out, "How should we begin?"

Mika was meet with a kiss on the lips. She had to admit, for a half her age, Izuku was a very good kisser. Maybe he had a lot of practice with Kyouka. They even used tongue, something had never done before. Izuku hasn't even taken off her clothes and Mika was already getting wet. Maybe that's why Kyouka was dating him.

After the kiss ended, Izuku said: "I wanted to start things with a kiss." Which made Mika gained a light blush.

 _'I can see what makes Kyouka appreciate such a nice guy. She made the right choice,'_ Mika said in her head. Mika then moved her foot right towards a bulge on Izuku's pants. "Looks like this little guy wants to come out," She said as she played with his bulge, "Let's make sure he has some real fun."

Izuku smiled as he began to take off his clothes. _'I hope this plan works or else all three of us will be in BIG TROUBLE.'_

Mika wasn't able to see Izuku's body when Izuku was making love to Kyouka. But once Izuku got fully undressed, Mika saw another reason why Kyouka was in love with this boy. His body was a beauty. Mika's small blush got bigger.

"You must work out a lot," Mika said with a simile, "You make grown men look like children."

"Well that is required for the hero course," Izuku nervously said.

"Well you make the hero kids look like babies," Mika said.

"You don't have to say that," Izuku's pants were already off and only his underwear remained.

"Let me," Mika said as she got down on her knees. After a quick tug, his underwear was gone, and the python underneath revealed itself. "Dear God, how would my poor young daughter handle such a monster?" Mika asked.

"With love and care," Izuku nervously said.

Mika slowly began to stroke his cock, despite his big size, Mika easily fit his cock into her mouth. Mika was not an inexperienced woman, but that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying herself. Having such a large cock being shoved down her throat made Mika feel more pleasure than anything her husband has done. Maybe it was his size or maybe the feeling of cheating on her husband made her feel good.

It was probably both.

Mika then felt a pulse on his large cock. _'Oh god better pull out now,'_ Mika said in her head. However, just as she was pulling her head out, Izuku grabbed her by the hair and forced her to take in his entire cock. She felt his cum go deep down her throat and filled her mouth.

Izuku let go of the mother's hair. "I'm sorry," Izuku said, "Kyouka likes it when I do it rough."

"Did you just admit to having sex with my daughter?" Mika asked.

Izuku's eyes widen, "I didn't mean that. It was a joke don't trust anything I say."

Mika giggled at Midoriya's reaction. "Oh don't worry I won't tell my husband, for a price." She got closer to Midoriya, "I saw how rough you were with my daughter. You held nothing back and showed her your ferocity. I want to experience your power firsthand. Show it to me."

Izuku was a little surprised by Mika's words. On one hand, he was turned on; but on another, he was scared for his dick.

"If not I'll have to tell my husband, which may cause him to get his favorite shotgun."

"Okay fine you win," Izuku said, "You want me to go all out right?"

"Yes and don't hold back on me. I'm a grown woman," Mika said. Suddenly Izuku grabbed her by the butt and placed her down on the kitchen counter. Before Mika could react, Izuku started to fuck her right there.

"Oh my, this feels amazing," Mika stated. The mother was loving this moment. Had she known that Midoriya could make her feel like this, she would have seduced him a long time ago. She would have fucked him every day, no exceptions. No wonder Kyouka and that other girl Momo loved this boy, he was a sex god. If she could, she would divorce her husband and marry the real man in front of her.

Mika grabbed her breasts as pleasure overwhelmed her. She could feel herself cumming, but ignored it because Izuku continued to fuck her. However, something was wrong with this situation. Mika got up in Izuku's face and said, "Let's move to my bedroom."

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I want you to make love there and don't keep me waiting," said. Izuku carried her bridal style to the top. Even then, Mika tried to give Midoriya a handjob; much to Izuku's annoyance. Eventually, Izuku found the woman's bedroom and plopped the woman right down on the bed.

"Oh, playing rough are we," Mika said as she moved her body around, "Let's do something my pathetic husband never even imagined doing." The woman bends over and showed her plump ass. "Fuck so hard in my little asshole. Can you please grant this one wish?"

"Yes I can," Izuku grabbed the mother's ass and using One for All, fucked her harder than ever before.

"OH GOD YES," Mika shouted, "FUCK ME, FUCK ME." Izuku pounded her ass like it was Mochi. For a woman with such a well-renowned ass, Izuku made it nothing. Mika nite her lip as Izuku continued to fuck her ass. To her, this was the greatest feeling in the world. Not even the sweetest words from her husband can replicate these feelings. _'If Jiro hadn't gotten to you first, you would have been mine. All mine.'_

The mother believed that there was no way she could feel better. Fortunately for her, she had a sex god right by her side. Izuku lifted her by the legs and started to fuck her in the air. _'Kyoka likes it when I talk dirty. Maybe Mika is the same way,'_ Izuku said in his head.

"You're big slut arent you?" Mika was confused by the sudden statement, "You invited your daughter's boyfriend for your pleasure. Right after your husband left the country, and when your daughter wasn't home. You did all that just to fuck a random teenager. Which makes you one big slut."

Just like Midoriya expected, Mika loved being trashed talked. "Yes, I'm a filthy slut. A very big filthy slut," Mika said as she continued to be fuck by MIdoriya.

"Are you ready for me to cum in your ass?"

"Yes, CUM IN MY ASS," Mika yelled, "CUM INTO MY BIG SLUTY ASS."

Midoriya did just that, he cummed inside the mother's ass. Soon, Mika's ass was full of cum and the rest leaked onto the bed. "That was amazing," Mika said, "You've fucked me like a wild beast."

"You don't know how many times I've heard that," Izuku said as he layed Mika down on the bed.

"You know you can always live with us, I'm sure Kyouka wouldn't mind," Mika said as she got in another sexy pose.

"She would mind," Midoriya said. And just like that, the bedroom door opened revealing Kyouka Jiro with a video camera.

"Hello mother," Kyouka said as she shut off the camera, "So, how was my "

boyfriend?"

"Kyouka," Mika then use the nearby blankets to cover herself, "What are you doing with that camera?"

"Ain't it obvious, blackmail," Kyouka said, "If you don't stop interfere with my love life, then Dad is going to find out what happened today."

Suddenly, the unexpected happened, tears began to fall out of Mika's eyes. "Oh God, I'm such a bad mother. I'm so sorry Kyouka, it's just, it's hard being married to your father. He's away most of the time and the times that he is here he barely pays attention to me. I'm so sorry Kyouka, I just wanted to feel some love again. Can you ever forgive me?"

Midoriya then wiped the tears off the mother's face, "Please don't cry, it ruins your beautiful face," Izuku said. Despite his sweet words, Mika still had a

"Okay I was lying," Kyouka then tossed the camera to the ground, "I'm a hero in training, blackmail would be hypocritical move even for the worst of heroes. Let alone doing so to my mother."

"But why would you do such a thing?"

"I was mad at you alright. I was having a wonderful relationship with my boyfriend and you just barged in without a second thought. You didn't think about how the people around you would feel. You didn't-" Jiro's rant was stopped by Midoriya placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I think the message is clear," Izuku said The look on Mika's face was one of both sadness and shock.

"I think we need to discuss this somewhere else."

After an awkward thirty minutes, the trio found themselves eating yogurt in the living room. They were silent the entire time. No matter what happened, they didn't speak to each other.

"Mom," the sudden voice surprised both of them, "I want you to know that I don't hate you. I still love you, because you're still my mother."

Mika was shocked by how mature Jiro was suddenly acting, by soon grew to appreciate it. "Look at you, I took my eyes off you for a little while and you've already matured into a fine young woman. Fine, I will stay away from Midoriya, no matter how good he is at sex."

"You can have sex with him, under one condition," Kyouka then whispered something in Mika's ear.

"Oh my, since when have you been a naughty girl," Mika said as she started to giggle.

Midoriya was confused about what was going on. "Hey Izuku I hope you're ready," Mika said. Jiro then leaped towards him and kissed him right on the mouth as they fell to the floor. "Because you're about to have your first mother and daughter threesome.

Midoriya then formed a smile on his face, "Nice." So they fucked and fucked and fucked and well you get the point.

At the end of the day: the relationship between a mother and daughter was fixed, Midoriya had one of the best fucks in his life, and Mika's belly was now home to a special someone. Someone that would make Midoriya very happy.

* * *

 **PART 3:**

Todoroki Shoto thought he was going to have a normal day with his mom. He was wrong. He was so deeply wrong.

After leaving the mental hospital, Rei bought a small apartment all for herself. However, she needed help with a lot of things: like getting furniture, lighting, and plumbing. Luckily her other children helped her with those aspects while Todoroki was at school. The only thing Rei needed help in was with groceries. Good thing that Shoto still had his dad's credit card.

So Shoto took his mom out for her first shopping trip in years. Everything was going well until someone unexpected came.

"Oh hey Todoroki, how are you?" Midoriya asked. His attention then turned to his friend's mother, "Oh hello, are you his sister?"

"No, I'm his mother."

"Oh I'm sorry I assumed that someone so good looking would be younger," Rei laughed at the little comment; she also blushed when Midoriya kissed her hand like a gentleman.

 _'Is Midoriya flirting with my mom?'_ Shoto asked himself.

Midoriya decided to help her with the groceries and walked home with them. The entire time home, all Midoriya and Rei did was talk to each other. Shoto was a little jealous at first, but those feelings died down knowing social interaction was healthy for his mother.

 _'This is all for her,'_ he said in his head.

Arriving home, Midoriya continued to help them. He put groceries away, cleaned dishes, and even vacuumed. Shoto was wondering why Midoriya was going so far to help his mother, but then he remembered that is was Midoriya so he quickly dismissed it.

After doing so much, Rei wanted to award her hero. So she cooked a meal to the best of her abilities. "Itadakimasu," everyone said before eating their meal.

"So Midoriya, how is U.A? My son says it's a wonderful place," Rei asked. She was sitting right across from Midoriya, with Shoto at her side.

"It's great, the teachers are nice (with one exemption) and the dorms are good as EEP," Midoriya's shriek made Shoto flinch.

"Midoriya are you okay?" Shoto asked.

"No I'm fine, perfectly fine," Midoriya said as he went back to eating his food. However, Shoto saw a blush on his face and a sly look on his mother's face.

 _'What is going on?_ ' Shoto asked himself.

Later, once dinner was done. Midoriya helped Rei cleaned the dishes. Shoto noticed that they were very close to one another, closer than most people. Todoroki was about to shrug it off when suddenly Rei grabbed Midoriya's butt.

Todoroki was wide-eyed at what just happened, but it seemed like they paid little attention to it. Rei then whispered something in Midoriya's ear, which created a large blush on his face.

"Um excuse me," Rei and Midoriya turned their attention to Shoto, "I have to go now. Thank you for the meal." And like that he was gone.

'Sorry Midoriya, but whatever my mom has in plan for you, you have to face it on your own.' Shoto then noticed that his phone was missing. _'Dang it.'_

Shoto didn't want to go back, but he had too. If he had lost another phone, then his dad would be pissed. _'Aw no, now I have to go back,'_ Shoto said in his head, _'Well it can't be that bad. I mean what can two people do alone in an apartment together?'_ Little did Shoto know, he was going to find the answer to that very question.

Opening up the door to his mother's apartment, Shoto knew something was off. There was a weird stench in the air, and no one had greeted him. Shoto then noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. He then recognized the clothes as the same ones that Midoriya and his mother were wearing that day.

 _'What is going on?_ ' Shoto asked himself. He then heard sudden moaning coming from his mother's bedroom. _'Are they in trouble?'_ He opened the door to his mother's bedroom and was met with the most shocking scene in his life.

Rei was completely naked and was fucking Midoriya, who was also Naked. Rei was in a cowgirl position, with Shoto behind her.

"YES YES YES, GIVE ME YOUR COCK. I LOVE YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK!" Rei yelled as she jumped up and down on Midoriya's large cock. However, Izuku then noticed Shoto in the room and immediately stopped. "Hey what's wrong?" Rei asked. She then turned around and saw her son staring right at her. "Oh."

"So, how did this all happen?" Shoto said. The trio was once again sitting at the dining table. This time, Rei was wearing a bathrobe and Midoriya was in his boxers.

"It's a long story," Midoriya replied.

"I got time."

"Well, we've met before today and Izuku was very nice. He helped me unpack and suddenly before we knew it. We became a couple and started to have some 'intense sessions," Rei explained.

"Who else knows about this?" Shoto asked.

"Rei, me, Fuyumi, and now you," Midoriya replied.

"Why does Fuyumi know about this and not anyone else?" The blushes on both of their faves gave Shoto his answer. "I see," Shoto took a sip of his drink, "To be honest I don't mind you two dating. I just have one suggestion." Izuku and Rei leaned over to hear Shoto's proposal "Whenever my dad is around, do it like Rabbits."

"PFFFHAHAHAHAHA," Izuku and Rei began to laugh like crazy after hearing Shoto's proposal. However, Shoto wasn't laughing, making because he was dead serious. He wanted his Dad to see Izuku fucking his mom, and doing a better job than he ever could.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Shoto asked.

"Oh yes, I'm pregnant with Izuku's children," Rei said.

.

.

.

.

"And yes I mean children. It's triplets."

The apartment exploded from Midoriya tears of joy.

* * *

 **AN: Here are the next upcoming chapters.**

 **The hero chapter:** **Miruko, . and finally half of the Wild Wild Pussycats.**

 **The others: This chapter will be dedicated to the characters I have not shown. Characters like Toga, Melissa, and Camie.**

 **A look back: This will be a chapter entirely on the 1A girls and Midknight.**

 **Finally, THE EXPLOSIVE FINALE: Everyone in this fic participates in one massive orgy. And I mean massive.**

 **These will be the last chapters of Midoriya's Sexual Adventures. Thank you for the Journey.**


	12. Bunny Love

Nemuri Kayama has an interesting sex life. Well, she was an R rated heroine whose costume once was her being practically nude. So not having a wild sex life would be crazy. Then again, it was still crazier than anyone could imagine.

Her range came from pornstars to heroes and some politicians. However, she didn't fuck anyone just because, Midnight was no slut. She only fucked people she had an interest and those that proved worth in bed.

Despite that, they were only two people who could take down the Pro Hero in the bedroom. Her lover Izuku Midoriya, who was a living sex god and one who she desperately wants to marry and carry his children. The other was Miruko, the 5th ranking Hero in the world and the strongest female in the world.

Sweet mother of God Miruko was tough. Whenever Midnight and Miruko got together, Midnight had to bring her A-game. It wasn't like Midnight wasn't good, it was just that Miruko was that strong. Well, what could she expect from the number 5th Hero in the world?

However, they still enjoyed each other's company; to the point where their relationship became a one night stand to friends with benefits. That just means that whenever Miruko was angry, she just called Midnight to come over and fuck. Midnight knows but she ain't denying that sweet carrot ass.

That brings us to today, where Miruko was in her worst mood yet. It was so bad one of her secretaries had to call Midnight to come over and calm her down. Midnight could hear Miruko's screams of fury from the parking lot. She had to wear earbuds as she ascended towards Miruko's floor.

Standing right outside Miruko's office, Midnight saw Miruko's secretary covering her ears. "Oh Miss Midnight, I'm so glad you're here," the secretary's face lit up, "Now you can use your quirk to calm Miss Miruko down." The secretary was pure, she didn't the actual method Midnight used to calm Miruko down.

"Yes, do you know why she's acting this way?" Midnight asked.

"All I know was that Miss Miruko went on a date and came back in a bad mood," the secretary explained, "Other than that I know nothing."

"Thank you, now let me do my magic," Midnight said as she walked into the number 5 Heroes office.

How would one describe how damaged the office was? Here's an idea, imagine a war zone happened in Detroit and then ten nukes were dropped and destroyed everything. That was the perfect example to describe how damaged Miruko's office was.

"What do you want?" Miruko said as she glared at the broken bulletproof windows.

"I'm here to calm you down Carrot Cake," Midnight said as she started to release some of her gas in the air.

"Stop, no matter what you do it won't calm me down," Miruko's warning surprised Nemuri.

"Oh, what happened Rumi? Did an asshole stand you up?" Midnight asked as she hugged her friend.

"No, it's worse. I'm still not pregnant," Miruko replied. She then noticed the curious look in Midnight's eyes. "Look Nemuri I'm not getting any younger and you know how much time I've spent doing this job. I want something more in life, I want a legacy that isn't just my hero persona."

"So your solution was to get pregnant."

"Yep, but nothing's work. I picked the strongest guys and their sperm still hasn't gotten me knocked up," Miruko then kicked the floor, "GODDAMMIT WHY CAN'T I GET PREGNANT!?"

"Out of curiosity, what is your standards for father?" Midnight asked.

"Nice, I want my kid to be a cinnamon roll. Strong, I also want my kid to be a hero just like me. And of above all, can fuck me like we're a pair of rabbits all day long," Miruko explained.

"Oh, Rumi you should have told me. I know a guy who has all three of those things," Midnight responded.

"WHAT! Who is this wonderful man?" Miruko asked.

"You remember the Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya," Midnight said.

Miruko gave her a curious look. "Are you joking? That kid didn't even pass the second round and he looks like he's shy around girls. What makes you think that he's good enough for me?"

"Miruko he's gotten much stronger than he was in the Sports Festival. Not only that but he's a God in bed. And I mean God with a capital G. The boys the best fuck I've ever had, and that includes you Rumi. That's how good he is."

Miruko's mood had changed for good. Before she was as angry as a certain green hero but now she giggled as a schoolgirl. She then kissed Midnight right on the lips, "Oh god Nemuri I love so much. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." For good measure, she kissed Midnight again but made sure it was a very mature kiss. "Want to get out of these annoying things known as clothes?"

"I would but," Nemuri pointed to the destroyed office they were in.

"Oh yeah, but let's just go to one of your hotels. I'm sure they won't mind me," Miruko said.

"Okay but let me make sure that-," Nemuri never finished her statement as Midnight picked her up bridal style and ran out of the office.

* * *

 ** _Ring Ring_**

"Oh hello Miss Kayama," Izuku said as he picked up the phone.

"Izuku, just call me Nemuri," his teacher replied, "Also I have another woman for you."

"So soon," Izuku replied, "Didn't I just fuck your secretary like four days ago."

"Izuku she is a fish compared to the whale of an opportunity I'm presenting to you. Trust me, this woman is greater than anything you've ever encountered," Nemuri claimed.

"Oh, now I am interested," Izuku said, "I'm busy today, but what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is perfect. I would say more, but it's best if you remain ill-informed," Nemuri said.

"I understand, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow," Izuku said as he hung up. "Sorry about that, let's continue."

"Yes Izuku," Kyouka Jiro said. The couple was in a missionary position and was laying on her parents' bed.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Jiro Mika asked in the nude. She pressed her chest against Izuku's back, making sure her lover could feel her breasts. "Besides wouldn't you like to stay for one more day."

"I've been fucking you, girls, for three days straight. But," Izuku said before kissing his lover in the mouth, "I don't mind."

"Hey lover boy, pay attention," Kyouka said as she snapped in front of Izuku's face.

"Sorry Kyouka, but you promised your mother," Izuku said as he continued to thrust in Kyouka's pussy.

"That's right, your promised your mother," Mika then shifted positions, "You better keep your promises." Mika placed her pussy right in front of her daughter's face. "Show me how good you are Daughter."

Kyouka took her mother's challenge and placed her mouth right against her mother's pussy. "Oh god YES," Mika yelled.

Being in the middle of a sexy Mother and Daughter threesome of two very sexy girls, Izuku was a very lucky guy. Izuku smiled to himself, _'_ _This is the life.'_

* * *

"Okay Rumi, I've told him," Midnight said, as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"What a good girl you are. Do you want a carrot cake," Miruko said as she spread her legs on a nice comfortable bed.

"Oh yes I do," Midnight said, _'_ _This is the life.'_

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Izuku pondered on who Midnight gave him today. It took a lot of effort to pull the Jiro girls off of him, and even with his quirk, it was hard. They were in love with his cock. His clothes were wrinkled from the struggle, they were his best.

"Oh well, I don't think she would mind," Izuku said. After a while, he reached his destination, the famous Midnight love hotel where he had spent many nights in. After meeting the receptionist (who he also fucked) Izuku found himself standing right in front of the room Midnight told him to go to.

"Hello, Midnight said-" Izuku never finished his sentence. The moment he opened the door, Izuku was thrown onto the ground.

"Shut up and fuck me," a nude Miruko said as she shut the door.

"Miruko!" Izuku couldn't believe that the number 5 hero was right in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I here to fuck you," Miruko said before pouncing on the young boy. "Get rid of these clothes, we don't need them."

Before Izuku could even react, all of his clothes were taken off, the only thing on him was his boxers. "Midnight said you had a monster of a cock. Let's see if that's true." With that Miruko took off Izuku's boxers, only to be shocked by the size of Izuku's cock. "My god this is huge and your body is so hot. I love it," Miruko said as she grabbed his large cock.

"Hey didn't be too rough," Izuku said. Her grip was very strong, and Izuku didn't want to lose his dick.

"Oh don't be a baby," Miruko stood right above Izuku's cock, "I didn't come to have sex, I came to fuck." She then slammed herself onto Izuku's cock. Despite its size and girth, Miruko easily took it all in, with the tip touching her womb. It was like a perfect match.

 _'_ _Well if that's how she's going to play it,'_ Izuku grabbed her hips, _'_ _Might as well play along.'_

Izuku then continued to thrust her hips into Miruko. "OH YEAH, FUCK ME," Miruko yelled, "FUCK ME REAL GOOD." Miruko continued to slam her pussy against Izuku's cock. _'_ _Oh yeah, that feels awesome.'_ Miruko had never felt such a cock in her life. It was big, long and thick which made it the best cock she's ever felt. _'_ _With this cock, I'll definitely become pregnant.'_

Rumi was sweating at this point, but Izuku kept going. "OH GOD, MIRUKO YOUR SO HOT," Izuku yelled. His hands moved down to her ass and he grabbed them.

If it was any other guy, Miruko would have smacked them. However because he as a hot stud she let him continue. It didn't help that Miruko was also admiring his abs. _'_ _Shit, what are they doing to these kids. Either the next generation is full of surprises, or this kid is one of a kind.'_

She continued to slam her pussy onto Izuku's cock and Izuku did the same back. Then a feeling came to Miruko, a feeling only the hero Midnight could bring. "Oh yes, here it comes," the gates of her Damn opened and a flood of pussy juice came everywhere. Some came on the floor, some went into Izuku's body, the rest was splashed on Izuku's cock. "Holy shit that felt amazing," Miruko said. She had finally stopped, taking a break from the intense sex.

"Ready for round two," Izuku said as he picked Miruko up and began fucking her.

"Oh god yes," Miruko said with eyes of determination. Izuku pounded Miruko's pussy with his full might. Despite being in the air, Miruko was falling in love. _'_ _Fuck, is this kid's quirk a stretch enhancer or a sex quirk?'_ Miruko asked herself, _'_ _Eh who cares, this guy's definitely going to get me pregnant.'_ Miruko legged lock Midoriya, making sure he stayed in place. "Don't stop," was all Miruko said.

"Why would I?" Izuku said. _'_ _I still can't believe that I'm fucking Miruko, this is amazing.'_ Izuku was falling in love with Miruko's pussy. It was involving his cock and felt so warm, like a gift on Christmas. _'_ _It feels so good.'_

"Miruko, I'm going to cum," Izuku said, he wanted to pull out.

"Don't you dare pull out," Miruko said.

"But-"

"JUST DO IT" Miruko yelled. Izuku did as she told and unleashed his cum into her womb. It was a delight for the bunny hero. All that hot cum splashed around in her womb. It filled her insides up from the edge of her womb to the entrance of her pussy. _'_ _Jesus Christ this feels wonderful. Midnight was right, he is a sex god.'_

"Damn Midoriya, that was the best sex I've had," Miruko said, but then she noticed something. Izuku hadn't pulled out, and he was still hard as fuck.

"Who said we are done?" Izuku said before he continued to pound her pussy.

Miruko had never handle a man this in her entire hero career. Most men either couldn't last that long or was so pathetic she had to call it quits, but they all ended after one session. She had never felt the sensation of a good oral before today. Yet, Midoriya was no ordinary man. He had One for All, and he was going to use it.

"Wait, are you continuing?" Miruko asked.

"Midnight said you wanted a long, hard and extreme fuck session. Is that not what you wanted?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh, well yeah but ... okay, continue." Izuku continued to fuck Miruko senseless.

 _`Oh god that's good,I never knew a guy could last so long,'_ Miruko said in her head, _'_ _Wait I have an idea.'_ "Midoriya, throw me on the bed," Miruko said, "Trust me, I can handle it. I'm a hero."

"Okay then," Izuku tossed her onto the circle bed. Miruko was on her belly, with her strong muscular back exposed to Izuku. "Your body is beautiful Miruko-San," Izuku said, "So strong and beautiful, you're perfect."

Izuku's words made Miruko blush, but she hid her blush by covering her face. "And your ears," Izuku began rubbing the tips of her ears, "They're so cute."

 _'_ _Nooooo, don't do that. That makes me, OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING,'_ Miruko cummed out harder than before. Compared to earlier, it was like comparing a small water spill to a tsunami. Pussy juice sprayed everywhere, a bunch even landed on Midoriya's face and the floor. The bed was now wet because of the onslaught of pussy juice. Nothing was safe from Miruko.

After it was all over, Izuku regained his cool. "Miruko-san, what was that?"

"Sorry, but my ears are super sensitive and it makes me cum a lot," Miruko explained. Miruko's face went red from an intense blush. No man had ever touched her ears like that before.

"I could tell," Izuku said, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels very good," Miruko replied.

"Then," Midoryia moved his hands near her ears, "Let's see how good this feels." Izuku grabbed Miruko's ears, which caused another intense cumming sensation. It didn't that Izuku also continued to fuck Miruko's pussy as she cummed out a tsunami.

" _Midoriyaaaaaaa_ ," Miruko moaned as her pussy was utterly fucked. Izuku moved his hip at an undefiable speed and his cock was going into lengths Miruko has never felt in her entire life.

Words could not describe the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Miruko's body felt a never-ending wave of pleasure hit her. _'_ _Oh god, this is so good,'_ Miruko said in her head. "Izuku," Miruko's head turned to the side and Izuku knew exactly what she wanted.

Izuku lowered his head and kissed Miruko on the mouth. He didn't even care that he was kissing Miruko the number 5 hero in the world. He cared because he was fucking a beautiful woman that wanted to be bred like a rabbit.

Izuku lifted the hero by her legs and began to fuck her in the air again. "Your so hot Miruko san, I love you," Izuku said in her ear.

Miruko's blush was visible to Izuku, and he took advantage. "From the tips of your ears to the bottom of your toes, you're lovely. I'm in love Miruko."

"Shut it," Miruko said.

"I'm serious, your one of my favorite heroes ever and I love you," Izuku began kissing her neck.

Miruko hid her face, trying not to show her weak side, but it was no use. 'Crap, I think I'm am in love.'

"I'm going to cum in you Miruko," Izuku said, "You want my cum right."

"Yes, let me feel you cum," Miruko said, she had now become a total cum dumb for Izuku to use. With a few more strokes, Miruko's pussy was again overwhelmed with cum. Miruko's mouth was now wide open as cum filled her pussy. "Cum," was all Miruko said.

After Izuku pumped his semen into Miruko, Izuku carefully laid her down on her back. "That was amazing," Miruko said.

"Are you ready for round 3?" Izuku asked with a simile.

"Round 3, how long can you last kid?" Miruko asked.

"If I'm really into it, two days at most," Izuku replied, "Unless I use that."

"TWO DAYS and I thought those muscles for just for show," Miruko said, "Wait, what is that?"

"Oh, well I trained my quirk now. So instead of it breaking my bones, I can use it without ease," Mdoriya explained.

"That's great," Miruko said, "Out of curiosity, can you go another round?"

"Why, I thought-" Izuku then saw Miruko spreading her pussy out, "Oh I see how it is."

Izuku's body lit up, with red lighting surrounding his body. "I hope your ready Miruko."

 **ONE FOR ALL FULL COWLING 40%**

"I'm a hero, I'm always ready," Miruko replied, "Just make sure it's just as fun as you say it is."

"Does a hero lie?" Izuku said as he grabbed Miruko's waist. Just by touching her, Izuku was making Miruko sweat.

 _'_ _Is this the work of his quirk, or is he that good? Could be both.'_ Izuku then picked up Miruko's waist and observed her body one last time. "Hey, don't think about anything else. Just fuck me like a wild rabbit."

Izuku smiled, "Will do." Izuku thrust his cock into Miruko's pussy so quickly that it took her a while before she even noticed. When she did, an overwhelming feeling of pleasure overcame her.

 _'_ _OH GOD YES.'_ Miruko grabbed both of her breasts as pleasure filled her body. Izuku thrust deep into her body and made sure that he was going as fast as he could go. Miruko closed her eyes and grabbed her breasts as hard as she could.

 _'_ _I died and went to heaven. That's the only reason why I feel this way.'_ No Miruko was still alive, but she was in the presence of a God. _'_ _I want- no I NEED his babies.'_

Izuku's cock expanded the Pro Hero's already stretched womb and expanded her pussy in more ways than one. There was so much heat that even fire would burn out. Both of them were full of intense sweat as they continued to make love.

"Miruko, I'm going to cum."

"So do I," Miruko yelled, "Let's cum together Izuku." She let go of her breasts and held out her hands. Izuku let go of her waist and held her hands. "Kiss me." They kiss, but unlike Miruko's previous attempts; she let Izuku do all the work. With just a few more strokes, both Izuku and Miruko came at the same time. Miruko and Izuku were both in bliss as they embraced each other.

After all, was said and done, Izuku and Miruko stopped to catch some much-needed air. Izuku shut off his quirk and gasped for air, "That was intense Miruko San."

"You have no idea," Miruko moved her hands through her hair, "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Your joking right?"

"Kid, I don't think I can walk for a week. You wrecked my pussy harder than All Might smashes villains," Miruko said. "Jesus, Midnight must have have been one hell of a teacher."

"Well I had a lot of experience," Izuku said, "Also I don't blame you for wanting to have so much sex."

Miruko looked in confusion at her lover. "Hero work can be exhausting and sometimes we just need a break to escape from it all. And you're a hero who saves lives daily, so I'm glad that I was able to help such a great hero." Izuku said with a big smile.

Izuku's words made Miruko blush so hard that she covered her face with a pillow. "Miruko-San, did I say something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Rumi."

"Excuse me."

"Can you please call me Rumi?" Miruko asked, while still covering her face with a pillow.

"Sure thing Rumi," Izuku saying her name made Miruko blush even harder. "You know," Izuku moved his hands on her thighs, "I can still go a few more rounds."

 **RING RING RING**

"Sorry I have to take it," Izuku said as he went to grab his phone. "What is it now Hatsume? I see, yes I'll be right there? Sorry Rumi, one of my girlfriends is acting weird. I hope we see each other soon." And just like that Izuku left the Pro Hero, with cum still in her pussy.

Once he left, Miruko made an important phone call. "Nemuri Chan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Midnight asked. "What happened Rumi?"

"You should have told me."

"Rumi is something wrong?"

You should have told me that I would fall in love," Miruko said before bailing in a comedic manner, "Why is Izuku so amazing. Now I want his babies."

"Oh, so he fucked you good?"

"Yeah, his cock was huge. He fucked like a wild beast. Jesus, my pussy is filled with-"

"Ooh, keep talking."

"Are you masturbating right now?" Miruko asked.

"Is that wrong?" Midnight asked, "Just keep talking."

"Well, let's just say I'm going to make sure that his children are the greatest heroes in heroes," Miruko said.

"Well, you got some competition then," Midnight said as she looked at a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

"Mei, what are you doing?" Izuku asked his girlfriend.

"Well, I learned that if I don't put on clothes I have more time to make babies," a naked Mei said in her workshop. Power Loader was the first to catch her and had called Midoriya on Mei's phone.

"Mei, put your clothes on," Izuku said.

"But what if I don't want to," Mei replied. "Besides," Mei got down on her knees, "Now you could just fuck me anytime you want."

"Mei, if you don't put on clothes now then no more dick for you," Izuku explained.

"Wait no," Mei pleaded, "Okay I give up."

"Good," Izuku kissed his naked girlfriend on the head, "Please we need to make babies one day."

"SO YOU DO LOVE MY BABIES," Mei yelled with excitement.

"Not those kind of babies," Izuku replied.

"Oh, oooooooooohhhhhh," Mei said, "Do you still want me naked."

"No, you seriously need to put some clothes on."


End file.
